The Legend of Spyro and The Dragon Samurai New Beginnings
by Sharks316
Summary: In Ancient times a band of humans became mighty warriors in the realm of earth but they dissapered. In the Realm of Dragons a Tyrant lays destruction upon all. Now after many years The Purple Dragon and a Boy with a great destiny will come to together and rid the world of Darkness
1. Prologue

The Ancient Past

Nearly one thousand years ago, a family of four royal humans was out on their own hunting within the lands of their kingdom on family hunting expedition. During their hunt they encountered a mysterious creature within the woods. The Creature was unlike anything the royals never seen before as it was covered in scales silver like the moon on a clear night, wings like a bat and large in mass and scale. The Creature they had encountered was a Dragon.

The Dragon was however injured as it badly hurt its wing from being the closed branches of the many trees. It was suddenly surrounded by bandits were preyed upon it hoping to kill it and gain whatever spoils they could muster from it. The Dragon was too weak from its injury to fight and layed helplessly while the bandits moved upon it with their weapons pointing down upon it ready to slash and kill the dragon.

The Royal Family hidden close by watched as the creature was about to be slaughtered when it couldn't even stand and fight. Even though they knew nothing of the creature and didn't have their guard with them since they came out on their own to hunt themselves, they knew they had to do something against the bandits. They quickly drew out their weapons and charged at the unexpecting bandits that were about to run the dragon through.

The Family unleashed their battle cries as they took the bandits completely by surprise as one unleashed a quick volley of arrows from her hunting bow nailing a few of the bandits who were not dressed in any type of armor leaving them vulnerable to any attack taking them out instantly with precise hits as the other family members hacked and slashed with their swords clashing with bandits as after a few of their comrades were taken down they quickly turned their attention to their attackers and fought back.

Despite being outnumbered by a near three to one odd the Royal Family didn't back down as the kept their defensive attack against the bandits protecting the helpless dragon who watched her apparent defenders with great admiralty seeing these strangers stand up for someone they don't know as well as creature they have never heard of. The Family pressed their attack against the bandits spilling their greedy bodies across the ground fighting valiantly using their training in the years of royal noble fighting against the untrained and undisciplined rag tag of so called thieves and murderers.

Soon enough the Family laid waste to the entire gang of bandits their lifeless bodies laying around the former battlefield. The Family quickly looked over each other making sure none were too badly hurt and then quickly checked on the dragon to make sure it was okay.

The Dragon praised her saviors for their nobility, courage and will to protect an innocent even though she is a creature from a realm beyond their own. The Family told her that they were glad to help and as a family they all made a personal vow to do everything in their power to protect all from those who do evil. They noble oath was not only heard by the dragon they saved but others who arrived as well. Three more dragons shown up each a different color blue, yellow and green by flying in from above to save their friend but before they arrived they had seen as well at what the family showing their appreciation for their noble deed for their brethren did.

Sensing the truth within them along with honor, true courage and a sheer will to protect all the dragons who were the guardians of their time bestowed upon the family a very special gift to show for their new friendship with them and to help succeed in their quest to protect the innocent. The Guardians bestowed upon them the powers of the dragons. Each of the Royals received a mark on their arm with a dragon each with a different color.

The Humans could feel the power surge through them. They became more then human, they became part dragon, stronger, faster, toughness and reflexes. Along with that came the power. Each of them suddenly cast different away of power of fire, electricity, ice, and earth. Each one held the very essence of the elements just like the guardians.

The Family was truly honored and privileged to receive such a gift and praised their newfound friends and vowed to use their newfound abilities for the greater good. They decided to keep their abilities and friendship a secret as if it was discovered before the time was right things would turn out for the worst.

The Dragons explained why they were present within the realm of humans and bestowed their knowledge of all dragon kind with family. The Royals basked in the wisdom of their new friends and were more than happy to assist them further. The Dragons were there to grow their life-force crystals to assist them in helping expand into a new realm for one of their brethren.

Together the Dragons and Royal Family known as the Anderson's set out on a life changing adventure. The Guardians went back to their realm while leaving their leaders in the new realm to grow their population as well as assist their new friends.

Over time the Andersons trained under the dragons learning in secret from the rest of humanity the power and abilities of the dragons. In time they mastered each of their element power but they figured power alone won't help them succeed in their quest. They left their kingdom with their trusted advisors and set with the assistance of dragons to travel the world and learn from the many cultures the ways of warriors and much more.

The Years went on as the Andersons visited many of the known cultures and empires of the world in their time. With the Dragons assistance flying to these various locations that would have taken much time to reach if the humans traveled as they did the Andersons learned under each culture from relentless war mongering barbarians, to the grace and elegant of the Samurai which were the Andersons gained from the emperor of the time for saving him and his country from a deadly horde that would have laid waste to him and his beloved homeland. The Emperor decreed upon them a title of the most grand for they fought hard and fierce like dragons but also maintained honor, nobility and care to the protection of others like Samurai. Since then Royal Andersons were known in secret only to the Dragons and to a few other humans that were considered great friends and allies from that day forth they were known by them as "The Dragon Samurai"

The Andersons returned to their kingdom and maintained their secret while keeping the peace in various regions and assisting those with their abilities along with their dragon brethren. They kept their heroics in secret coming to those in need and disappearing without a trace. For years on they kept their sacred oath to themselves and their beloved dragon friends but such noble times and heroics were not to last.

Unfourtunally a Tragedy within the Kingdom of the Andersons was unleashed and the Dragon Samurai perished within and all the records of their existence were destroyed. Any knowledge that was known about them were taken to the graves by the ones they called friends in the world.

The Only ones who remembered them were the dragons. They always remembered the kindness, nobility and the friendship they had with them all the way through time as the dragons disappeared into legend and myth.

Over time in the realm of dragons a dark time came upon them as the Dark Master reigned in a terror of destruction across it. It was then two prophecies were foretold. One was a Special Dragon that would change the world and the other told that a boy from the realm of old would became the New Dragon Samurai and assist the purple dragon to restore the friendship between dragon and man and together defeat the darkness.

So the Legend now begins…


	2. Two Destinies are Born

Two Destinies are born

"In the Year of the Dragon, in a world across the realms. I like all the others awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies foretold. But the Dark Master knew the prophesies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long before, but I…I thought we were ready…I thought they'd be safe…oh how I was wrong…"

A Red Dragon blew flames onto a door opening up the entrance to the grotto within the Dragon Temple. He loomed over the many eggs that lay within the various nest on walls. He walked inside hanging his head low in worry for their safety as he walked towards the egg that sat alone in its own place on the wall. The One Egg was purple as layed upon a cushioned pedestal on the wall.

The Dragon took a moment to look at it hoping that one day the one within would carry out what it was destined to become in due time. Suddenly the walls shook and buckled around as explosions could be heard from above. The Dragon looked around in horror as it suddenly knew what was happening.

A Yellow Dragon came charging into the room as debris came from the walls as the grotto shook violently

"Save them! The Dark armies have come!" he warned as he hurried back to where he came from to buy the dragon time. The Red Dragon quickly grabbed the purple egg and hurried to another door blowing fire upon it opening it up rushing out towards a cliff that layed right outside the opened doorway.

The Dragon spread his wings taking off into the sky with purple egg safely and secured within his grasp as he flew rapidly away from the temple to make sure no eyes of any enemy would lay upon him as he tried to get away with the egg of prophecy.

Once the Dragon got a good distance far off from the temple he gently landed next to a gentle river looking around wondering what to do with the egg as he had to put it somewhere safe and get back to assist against the attack on the temple and save the rest of the eggs.

He found an overturned mushroom head as it was large enough to place the egg in. He gently put the egg in the mushroom and pushed it into the river. The Gentle current of the river slowly started to take it away. The Dragon watched as it started to drift out of sight.

"May the Ancestors look after you. May look after us all." He called out to unhatched little one within the egg as took off back into the sky and flew back to the temple as fast as he could. He needed to save the other eggs as he flew back into the place he came out of. He ran back into the grotto but as he reached it his eyes went in horror…

Meanwhile in the realm of earth where times long since passed since where swords and shields wear the choice of weaponry and when horses wear the only choice of transport. The Times have moved on to a more modern occasion where all the world was discovered and inhabited by many nations of humans Where Science has brought forth many marvels that have solidified society into a world that still held the many troubles of the past where war and ideals can bring out the worst of many.

In the country known as United States of America, in the state of Michigan, Within a Hospital layed a woman on a hospital bed impregnated with a little one within her. She was going to gift birth at any moment this very night.

Standing by her side was her husband wearing an Army ACU uniform for he was part of the military, a proud soldier of his nation and by his side stood his and pregnant wife's firstborn. A Little girl holding a happy smile on her face along with her parents as all were very excited as tonight the parents would receive their second child and the girl would become a very proud sister.

"What do you think for names dear?" The Woman asked her husband looking at him with a smile.

"I may have a few ideas but think Molly had a good suggestion." The Soldier smiled looking at his little girl who gasped.

"Re…really daddy!?" Molly shocked that the name she remembered suggesting to him some time ago may be the one she would have her new brother named after.

"I think it's a wonderful idea sweety." The Woman said agreeing with her husband. "So what was the name you want to call your new little brother?" She asked.

"Can we call him 'Adir'?" She asked nicely but with some glee in her voice so excited she could barely hold herself together.

The Parents chuckled as their daughters excitement matched theirs as well as the name sounded like a good name for a boy.

"Then 'Adir' it is." The Soldier decreed with an accepting nod from his wife but suddenly a sharp pain within her body came quickly as she moaned and groaned as the pain grew. The Soldier knew exactly what was happened and rushed out of the room to get a doctor.

After a couple of hours that seemed like many throughout the night a boy was born and both the parents and the little girl molly were overjoyed for a new member was added to their family. But as happy as they all were they were shocked for the baby came out but on its left hand bore something strange. On the Baby's hand did a mark resemble a purple dragon.

The Family was greatly confused by such a phenomenon for how could this baby have such a mark. So many questions surged through their minds but the baby was in peak health and good condition despite the very strange birthmark.

Despite the mark the Family embraced their new member Adir. The Parents were so proud as the little girl Molly was so eager to be the big sister she always wanted to be. Unknowingly to them and to the baby a destiny was born that very night and in time a day would come when destiny would call upon the one named Adir.

In the World across the realms the Purple egg flowed down the river all night to the next morning passing on through many forests and other lands as the soft current took the egg on past any and all danger that would be a threat to it.

Eventually the egg came to rest in a distant swamp as the current pushed the mushroom pod upon shore line. A Family of Dragonflies who were nearby gathered round the strange egg wondering what magnificent creature could possibly live inside.

They didn't have to wonder for long as they examined it for the egg was starting to hatch.


	3. A Fateful Day

A Fateful Day

12 Years Later…

"Come on Adir, Molly! The Party is about to start!" A Little Boy called upstairs as he held a small wrapped present in his hands as he ran outside to join the many others that were about to start a farewell party for the oldest sibling in the house Molly.

Upstairs Molly was in the bathroom trying to put the finishing touches putting on her hair trying to make herself look decent for the party that was just for as she heard her second little brother call up for her and her first brother Adir. She smiled as she looked over her finished ponytail as it went to down to her neck for she had long blond hair.

While she took her time to recheck on her work, Adir the second born of the family was in his bedroom looking out from his window looking to see the entire family gathered out there. They set up a couple of tables filled with food and drink and one with a stack of presents for this very day was Molly's eighteenth birthday but more than just a birthday she graduated high school a few days prior and was accepted in college so she was going to spend her last few weeks home before she would have to leave and it saddened Adir so.

Adir looked to see the family all talking and enjoying themselves for his uncle Jim, grandparents, cousin Sid, his little brother Rai and his mother Marcia were down there but there was one who was not present that Adir really wished was, his Father. Unfourtunally Adir's Father Franklin was killed in action during his third tour when he was only eight years old. Among all the Family he loved and admired the most it was his Father who was a hero to him and to all the family along with the nation he proudly served.

Adir left the window and sat on the bed looking around his room seeing many pictures upon the wall. Pictures of him and his Father either doing some kind of activity together or just having fun. He slowly let a smile come on his face remembering the many great times he had with his dad just as a knock came upon his door.

"Come in." He called with a polite tone.

The Door slowly opened to reveal his sister Molly wearing a party hat on her head with a party blower in her mouth. She wore blue jeans with a red shirt with a symbol of fire on it.

"Are you ready Adir?" She blew the party horn running up to him giving him a playful bump to his side making him chuckle but he really wasn't in the mood which made Molly get concerned as she put down the party horn and sat on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

Adir sighed "I know this day is for you Molly but in time you will be leaving and…I really wish you didn't have to go." He answered with a sad look on his face. Molly put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug as Adir brought his arms around her.

"I know Adir." Molly sadly said for in truth she was sad as well for she didn't want to leave her family at all and especially over the years since their dad's untimely demise she had to help mother take care of the younger ones and help step up, especially with Adir since losing Franklin was especially hard on him as well as everyone else.

She gently rocked him and cuddled him close for she and Adir were very close for like Franklin Adir looked up to Molly a lot since she always spent a lot of time with him and they always did everything together.

"I already lost dad. I don't want to lose you too." Adir looking up to Molly as she gave him a sympathetic smile despite her sadness.

"Adir, I'm not leaving forever. I will always come back and know that no matter what you will never lose me or anyone. Dad would be very proud of you for who you are as I'm proud to be your sister." She smiled giving him a kiss on his forehead to help cheer him up.

Adir slowly smiled from his sister's gentle words and her kiss as she released him from her embrace. "Thanks Sis." Adir remembered something and dashed to grab what he needed to get from under his bed causing Molly to cock her head wondering what he was doing.

Adir emerged from the bed crawling out of the many items that he had stashed under as he came out with dirty jeans on his head making Molly giggle.

"Trying to find another place to put your dirty clothes in?" She playfully asked grabbing the jeans off Adir's head not noticing he had something in his hand hiding it.

"No, I actually got you something." He said standing up revealing a small wrapped up box though a bit crumpled.

Molly took the box from Adir and slowly unwrapped it for it was the very first gift she was opening on her birthday. She opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A Custom made Necklace gold in color with a locket on it with the letter M with fire streaks on the sides of the letter since she loved fire for a reason that has never been explained why she did even she didn't why she had a passion for it.

"Adir…you got me this!?" She asked trying to believe her brother was able to buy such a thing for it look beautiful as well as expensive.

Adir looked away blushing a bit "Well I saved up my allowance for a whole year and I wanted to get you something to remember me when you go." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly as Molly was on the verge of leaking tears so touched by her little brothers generosity.

She brought him into another hug as she embraced him so much that he gasping for air but smiled that she was so happy. "Oh Adir…its so beautiful thank you so much." She nearly cried for she was so happy giving him kisses on his cheeks making him blush.

"Yo..your welcome big sister." He happily replied as she held for a good long minute before finally letting go. She immediately put the necklace on and look at Adir's bedroom mirror to see how it looked.

"How do I look?" She asked checking herself out in the mirror wiping away the tears she shed earlier.

"You look Awesome Molly," Adir said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks so you ready to join me and come downstairs?"

"Ah…You go ahead I'll be down there shortly." Adir replied. Understanding that he still needs some time to cope she gently rubbed his head and left his room and went outside where the rest of the family welcomed her and gave her a happy birthday while admiring her new necklace courtesy of her little brother.

Adir looked back at the pictures on the wall and stared at a specific one with his father wearing his combat gear with weapon in hand standing in the middle of a desert. Adir wanted nothing more than to be the hero his Father was. At times he would play soldier with his dad anytime he was home. His Father admired his son's wish to be like he was but he always said he could do anything he wanted as long as he worked hard, never give up on what to achieve and always be there for family no matter what happens.

Adir went up to the picture and put his hand on it. "I miss you dad. I really wish you were here. I don't know where I'll be without Molly but I remember what you told me and I promise to always do what you once said to me before you left. I love you Father." He sniffed as gentle breeze came from the slight open window as if someone heard his words and was answering him.

He looked on a stand below the picture within a boxed glass showcase was a small cache of medals but one Medal stood among the rest sitting on a stand inside was the Medal of Honor the highest medal to receive within the military. Franklin was given the Medal of Honor during his second tour for his selfless heroism against enemy forces, for saving a whole platoon of troops from the raiding enemy during an ambush and taking charge driving the enemies away while taking bullet for a fellow soldier. For all he achieved that day he was awarded the highest medal anyone could receive and that made him a hero to his family and to a nation that was beyond grateful for his service and selfless dedication.

"One Day I will live up to what you did Father" Adir thought in his mind but suddenly there was crashing sounds and some screams that made Adir jump out of his thoughts and ran to the window to see what was going on.

Adir was not prepared at all for what he was about to witness as he came up to see what was happening. Nearly two dozen creatures were attacking his family, they all look like apes of some sort as some were bigger than others clad up in minor pieces of armor some carrying swords and hammers. They were emerging from some sort of glowing vortex close by in the yard pouring out of it like water. They attacked the family as some try to run but the numbers of the apes surrounded them as Adir's uncle, cousin and grandfather tried to fight them but despite their effort they were quickly subdued along with the rest of the family other than Adir who watched in horror from his room in the second story of the house.

The largest ape of the bunch the apparent leader of the group walked around the family kicking aside some of the toppled materials of the party. "Which one of you has the mark?" He asked snarky looking at each of the humans to find what he was seeking.

"What are you talking about?" Molly replied scared as she was held by two apes holding her arms gaining the attention of the ape leader.

"Our Lady seeks out the Dragon Samurai." He answered holding the girls chin up.

"Get your hands off her you…" Uncle Jim yelled out despite being held down as it took over five apes to hold him for his size along with his ferocity being a war veteran as he tried to break free. His resistance was met by a kick to his face stunning him for a moment.

"Silence!" The Ape Leader commanded as he looked over the prisoners once more not seeing the mark that they were sent to find but his 'lady' commanded that they bring the ones where the one who bears the mark to her. "Take them away." He pointed towards the vortex

The Family was dragged away harshly as one after another was taken through the vortex to Adir's horror seeing his family taken as he quickly ran out of his room and got downstairs as fast as he could and slammed through the front door of the house to see the last member of his family his sister Molly taken through as she looked back in fright "Adir!" She called for help as she disappeared through as the vortex started to close

"No Molly!" He screamed running towards the vortex as it was vanishing fast. Just as it was about to close he leaped towards it disappearing right through the vortex as it closed up leaving the place Adir called home not knowing that he and his family will not be returning to it and about to enter a Realm that is mysterious as well as deadly.

In the World beyond the Realm of Earth

Adir screamed in fear and awe as he twirled through inner part of the vortex and within a flash he emerged out of it hitting the ground hard. He groaned shaking his head to regain himself as he stood up but quickly remembering what happened opening his eyes to see the same apes dragging his sister towards an array of cages that were layed out already with his other family in their own separate cages.

"Let them go!" Adir shouted at the apes just as they threw Molly in her cage locking her in. Adir charged at the apes hoping to free his family but just as he was running a death defying roar shook his ears and made him stop in his tracks. The Roar put fear straight into his soul as a shadow loomed over the young boy and only grew larger as the shadows figure flew down onto the ground as Adir didn't know what just came up behind but his family looked in fear at what they were seeing.

"So you're the one." An Icy feminine voice snarled out from the mysterious and terrifying figure as Adir was swatted in the back so hard he flew right on the bars of the cage where his mother was held. He screamed in agony as he collided with the heavy metal pars.

"Adir!" The Family screamed simultansly fearing for their relative as Adir was on the ground trying to stand but the pain was agonizing.

"Ah…Adir so that's this boy's name." The same icy voice said with amusement as it came upon Adir stood up and looked but his vision was a little blurry from the collision with the cage and all he could make out was a black looking creature with wings with a muzzle that held a wicked grin.

Before Adir could truly make out what he was seeing the creature raised a set of claws high and lashed at the boy striking him in his chest leave four long cuts on his chest making them bleed in an instant as he screamed in agony.

"Stop this Please!" Adir's Mother cried out hoping to bring mercy from this creature that was attacking her son and it was finding amusement in doing so.

"I'm afraid I won't." It hissed in a laugh as Adir held onto his bleeding chest screaming in agony but it was only about to get worse as his whole body was grabbed as he was lifted into the air and slammed onto the ground numerous times not taking any time before each slam as Adir didn't even have a moment to yell from the pain as his Family screamed for their beloved relative each of them either begging for mercy or trying to provoke the black creature to cease its assault.

The Black Creature tossed the nearly limp Adir aside making him roll on the ground all the way to a nearby cliff groaning in pain barely able to move.

The Black Creature slowly walked towards him with growl as it was ready to finish with it began with the boy but when she reached him she decided to hold off the finishing blow for now. "You bear the mark but you hold the prophecy no promise." It hissed in a dark tone as Adir couldn't help but listen as he layed in excruciating pain.

"Perhaps I may have use for you. If you wish to keep your life Adir then you will serve me." She said leaning her head down to boys head making sure he could hear her cold bargain then taking a look at the horrified prisoners within the cages. "And Maybe I'll spare them." She added with wicked smile looking back down at Adir.

Adir despite being badly injured and with his life fading could hear the creature's wicked words but he still could not see it for the beating left him keeping his eyes painfully shut. "N…No…I won't." He painfully gasped out in defiance not believing that whatever that's attacking him would keep its word. The Creature shook its head "Then let this part of the prophecy die." She said slowly pushing Adir's body over the edge of the cliff his body falling from site as his Family screamed in grief over the loss as they collapsed within their cages and started to cry over what they just witnessed.

Adir's body fell all the way down into a river below hitting the water with a splash as the creature watched his body rise up to the surface completely immobile as the current of the river slowly took his body out of sight. The Black Creature laughed in triumph as she walked back to the grieving family looked at the one who just murdered their relative with cold fear "Now what to do with all of you?" She asked herself.

Adir was in so much pain that he could hardly even groan anymore for his body was a complete wreaked. He flowed down the river not moving a muscle even if he could. For hours he drifted down the river as deep within his mind he many different horrifying thoughts plagued him as the pain that ached his body over everything that had transpired. He now lost everything; He just lost his home, his family, and now even his life. "I'm sorry, I failed" He said in his head begging for forgiveness to whoever would be listening as the light was fading from him.

Before he could fade out completely he felt his body not in a drift anymore as he could not feel current push his body further. He painfully opened his eyes but only partially looking to where he was. All he could see was his badly injured body as he was still losing blood from his chest, cloths tattered and ruined wet from blood and water and numerous bruises and cuts everywhere.

With whatever strength he had left in his body he painfully rolled himself over onto his belly. He grunted as he tried to climb away from the water but each time he reach up the pain ceased him groaning as the life within him was almost depleted. His vision was fading once more but before it went completely he could make out something coming toward him. His vision clouded he could truly see what they were but one was glowing yellow and making a buzzing noise and another was walking on four legs and was purple in color.

He painfully reached his hand forward hoping to gain the attention of whatever they were. "Ple…please…he...help…" He gasped in a painful voice as the two figures came upon him as Adir slumped into the ground falling into darkness as his life was now on a thread and in the site of these two mysterious strangers.


	4. A New Home and Life

A New Home and Life

A Terrifying dream filled the badly wounded boys head. He stood within a place of darkness and all he could see was his family with horrifying looks. Adir was suddenly grabbed by a claw of shadow as He watched as his family one by one was taken from him as a shadowy claw held him preventing him from doing anything as the same shadowing claw took each family member into darkness. He screamed as the final one that was taken was his sister as she reached out for him and he couldn't do anything to cease her being dragged into darkness.

He struggled violently to break free of the claw but it suddenly released him and fell into darkness. He kept falling and falling as voices loomed throughout telling him he failed, he is a disgrace, he could've saved them. Adir screamed in grief over his failure but suddenly a light came.

Adir sat up but quickly felt immense pain run through him causing him to lie back down. He breathed a few deep breathes taking in the fact that he wasn't dead. He blinked his eyes to try and get his vision back. Once he got his sight in check he looked to see where he was.

He remembered lying upon a shore line of some sort but this wasn't any shore line he was laying upon a bed made of many soft leaves, he had a blanket layed over him with pillow to rest his head on. He looked around to see the oddest of things.

Adir was in a swamp but not unlike any kind of swamp he knew this one was unlike anything on earth. This Swamp was covered in very large mushroom's that were apparently the trees of the land with small patches of cliffs and rises from the ground reveling many outgrown roots. A few butterflies flew around and many other strange looking things. He could hear many different noises from the croaking of what he believed were frogs and the buzzing of insects and gentle soothing sounds of a tiny waterfall that was nearby falling into a small pond.

"Whe…where am I" Adir tried to speak but he still as in pain from his near fatal encounter the black creature. He slowly took the blanket off of him and looked to see his shirt was missing and he was covered in bandages, his shows were missing from his feet and all he had left on were his slightly torn up pants.

"Please don't move you need time to heal." A Feminine voice came from Adir's left side and he turned to see who speaking to him. He gasped to see a dragonfly but not any type of dragonfly. This one was the size of his head and was glowing with a shade of lighted pink with a green underbelly and it had arms and to more of the boys surprise could speak.

Adir gasped and tried to back away but winced at the pain again as it stopped him from even moving out of the leaf bed.

"No need to be afraid." The Female Dragonfly said in soothing voice "I'm not going to hurt you." The Dragonfly fly forward and hovered close in front of Adir's confused and frightened look.

"Wha...who" Adir couldn't find the words to say for he was very confused at this Dragonfly and his surroundings and everything else making his head buzz more than the soft buzzing the female dragonfly was making.

"I assume you have many questions and I promise they will be answered but we can discuss these matters when you're able to move again." The Dragonfly assured as she gently put the blanket back over the boy.

"Please…who are you?" Adir begged wanting to at least know this dragonflies name.

"My name is Nina and my family found you at the edge of the swamp. We brought you home and wanted to help you." The Now named Dragonfly Nina explained taking her small hand and gently stroked the boy's forehead.

Adir gasped at her soft touch but calmed himself seeing how Nina was being gentle and nice towards him. "Thank…you miss." Was all could say before he felt his eyes growing tired.

Nina smiled hearing him as well seeing him try to fight the sleep that was taking him over. "Your welcome, please get some rest you should be well enough to stand in the morning." She gently kissed his forehead and fly away as Adir fell asleep again but this time he didn't have a nightmare but his sleep wasn't pleasant still with the many raging questions that were going through his mind but he continued to sleep on till the next morning.

Adir slowly woke up but this time he had more company as three glowing buzzing figures came into view. He winced as he sat up but at least he could this time as he looked to see not one Dragonfly but three of them one was Nina he already met but the other two were different one was blue all over and glowed blue with being slightly taller than Nina and the other was smaller than them glowing yellow with being yellow all over.

Adir cocked his head wondering who these two new dragonflies were just as Nina flew up to him.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" She asked nicely

"I'm still a bit sore but I think I'll be alright." Adir said still trying to take in the fact he was talking to an insect that could talk back as well as being different from any insect that he had come to know.

"That's very good to hear, please allow me to introduce to you my family." She gestured the two dragonflies to come forward as the yellow one looked upon Adir some more and somehow Adir couldn't help but think he may have seen the glowing yellow one before.

"This is Flash my husband." Nina said as the blue dragonfly Flash flew up her giving a quick hug. "And that is our son Spark" she pointed at the yellow dragonfly who flew up to Adir's face.

"Hi how are you?" He asked waving at him like Adir was blind

"I…I'm…" Adir once again couldn't find the right words to say completely dumbfounded.

"Please Sparx, let him have some space." Flash asked his little yellow glowing son as Sparx obeyed flying back up to them.

"Where am I?" Adir asked wanting to have some questions answered.

"You're in the swamp which is our home." Flash answered. "Our Sons found you yesterday at the edge of the swamp and they brought you here so we could help you."

Adir took in the information but one particular word caught more of his attention "Sons?" He asked.

"Yes our other son Spyro." Flash said just as a figure came from around a nearby corner of out of the grown out roots. Adir's eyes went wide as he was staring out a purple looking reptile with wings, walking on four legs with a small tail in the back of it. His head had two horns on it curved a bit to the back. The only different color of the unknown purple creature was his chest was yellow along with his horn. Unknown to his Family and Adir and even himself, he was a Dragon but since growing up alongside Sparx and never revealed of his true origins he believed to be one of them.

"Ah Spyro I'm glad you came, our guest has finally recovered enough of his strength to talk to us." Flash said gesturing over to Adir as Spyro came up to Adir sitting down by his side.

"Hello I'm Spyro, I'm glad to see you're alright." Spyro said with smile glad to have helped the poor boy remembering how bad he looked when he and Sparx found him while they were out wandering the swamp the other day.

Adir looked over the Dragon a bit swearing that he looked familiar as well but then he gasped. "Wait a minute, I think I remember!" Adir gasped "It was you I called out when I…" Adir stopped remembering all too well what happened making looked down sadly.

The Dragonfly's and Spyro grew very concerned as they came closer. "There There it's alright." Flash tried to comfort but it didn't help as Adir brought his hands up to his face and started to cry.

"Mother…Molly…Their all gone" Adir cried holding his hands as they grew wet as he grieved over his massive loss.

The Family around Adir took great pity on him as Spyro came up to Adir giving him a gentle nudge on his hands and without thinking Adir wrapped his arms around and continued to cry as the Dragonfly's gathered around as Nina gently embraced Adir's head slowly stroking her small hands in his hair.

"Shh…I'm so sorry for your loss. You don't have to explain what happened. It's alright now." Nina gently hushed trying to help calm the depressed boy piecing together that whatever injured him so badly must have taken the boys family as well.

Adir cried for a long while till he was reduced to sniffing. Seeing him starting to calm down a bit Nina let go of his while Spyro remained where he as he nuzzled Adir's head and rubbed his side with his claw.

After a few more minutes of sniffling out his final tears, Adir finally let go of the Dragon. "Thank you…Thank you all." He sniffed still saddened by everything.

"Think nothing of it, We were just glad we came upon you when we did." Spyro replied.

"He's right, We are so glad to have helped you when you needed it." Flash agreed with his son as Sparx proudly crossed his arms.

"That's right; I'm the big hero of the day." Sparx announced proudly.

Adir couldn't help but slightly smile at Sparx's so called praise of glory to himself. "I don't how to repay you for what you have done."

"I got a lot of ideas for that!" Sparx pointed out but before he could say something Flash gave him a glare with a shake of his head telling him no to what he was about to say next.

"Please you don't have to do anything for us, We are glad to see you safe and healed." Flash insisted.

Adir sighed scratching the back of his head still saddened by his loss but was glad to have met some creatures that were friendly and saved him from possible death. As he lowered his hand back down the Dragonflies noticed a mark on his left hand. It represented a Dragon and surprisingly it looked almost like Spyro.

"Pardon this question but what is that on your hand." Nina asked floating down next to Adir's hand pointing at the purple figure on it.

"Oh…well I actually was born with it. I'm not sure how or why, it was just there when I was born." Adir answered rubbing his left hand remembering the memories of his family and how he was asked the same questions about it and always got the same answer on how he was just born with it and nothing more to it.

"I see, Oh that's right! I never did ask your name, forgive my rudeness." Nina said a bit sheepish on how could she forget such basic manners.

"Adir…I'm Adir and it's alright Ms." Adir introduced his name finally to them.

"Well Adir…Allow me to welcome you to our home." Flash said with a smile as Adir gasped at what he was offering as well as Sparx.

"I...I couldn't stay here I don't want to be burden to you." Adir uttered truly couldn't believe what he was offering to someone who is a complete stranger to them

"He's right Dad, like where is he going to sleep and we already got a big chunky figure already." Sparx pointed out as Spyro shook his knowing he was talking about him.

"Now Sparx, this poor little boy just lost his home, his family and we just saved him from demise. He is our responsibility and we are certainly not going to send him on his way." Flash scolded with his arms crossed with a serious look as Sparx sighed knowing he was right in a way.

"I'm sorry; I guess I got carried away a bit." Sparx apologized to the Boy.

"It's all good; I really don't know what to say." Adir replied.

"Please Adir, it's the least we can do, we are delighted to have you stay with us and help you recover." Nina chimed in as Spyro smiled.

"Yes, I agree with Mom." Spyro nodded as Flash nodded and even Sparx nodded.

"Then it's agreed then, Adir you will stay with us till you recover then you can make a choice on what you wish to do next." Flash declared.

Adir smiled as he felt like he was going to cry again but this time a bit happy that he was fortunate to have been found by them and as luck would have it being so friendly and caring as well.

"I'm so honored and I don't know how or when but I promise to repay you all for this." Adir exclaimed just so happy.

They all smiled as they were delighted to have someone staying with them all. He not is something they know about that much and being well different but Flash and Nina having taken Spyro in despite his complete difference to their own son Sparx allowing Adir to stay was no different than that very day.

Adir's stomach growled loudly as his cheeks grew pink as everyone chuckled as Sparx flew up to Adir. "Guess someone is hungry." He playfully mocked in a baby voice.

"Sparx, behave." Nina scolded but Adir couldn't help but chuckle putting his hand over his mouth.

"Please allow me to go make you something to eat and we need to recheck your wounds and apply more herbs to them later." Nina proclaimed as she started to fly off slowly. "Come along everyone let's let our guest get back on his rest."

"Your Mother's right, let's leave Adir alone son's" Flash instructed as he left with Sparx following close behind with Spyro about to follow but his tail with grabbed by Adir.

"Wait…please." Adir begged stopping Spyro as he let go of his tail.

"Yes?" Spyro asked.

"Thank you…Thank you so much Spyro. You and your family saved my life." Adir whimpered so grateful for everything they have done and are doing for him.

Spyro smiled as he rubbed Adir's left hand. "It was our pleasure and I'm so glad we managed to save you my friend."

Adir gasped at what Spyro just said. "We're friends!?

"I think we will be great friends Adir." Spyro proclaimed as Adir smiled widely embracing the Dragon one more time.

"I think we will too." Adir agreed with a tear of happiness dropping out of his eye but winced when the pain of his wounds came back again.

"You better lie back down and rest while Mom makes you something." Spyro insisted.

"Yeah…I think I better." Adir agreed laying back down pulling the blanket on him as Spyro walked away to join the family where they gathered leaving Adir to lay down and reveal in on what he has learned and what is going to happen with him now.

A Few days have passed since Adir woke up to find he was within friendly company and they saved his life and even offered him a home till he was fully healed then he could decide what he wished to do next.

Adir finally managed to stand on his feet after the first day but walking was hazard but Spyro assisted him helping him get his strength back into his legs. After many walk around laps Adir's legs finally recovered and more so he felt better than ever. With Help with special herbs that Nina constantly applied to his open wounds and constant feast of her herbal soup his wounds healed but what remained were three large slash scars on his chest. A Sad permanent reminder of the day his life was nearly taken from him.

Once Adir was starting to recover more, Spyro and his family introduced Adir to the full extent of their home as well as the land of the swamps that they dwelled in. Adir was very fascinated by the whole new world he was in. He learned so much within just a few days of how different and not so different this world was compared to Earth.

He learned of the few dangers that dwelled within the Swamps but most of them were easy to avoid or simple to take care of with a few strikes. Spyro stayed especially close to Adir for he was the one showing him most of everything since he felt like Adir really needed someone since he lost his whole family and the life he was lived where he came from.

Adir grew accustomed rather quickly to his temporary home for his Father taught him that one must always learn to adapt in any environment no matter how bad it may be if one wishes to live or survive. Technology was not much within as the closest thing to anything that resembled the subject was either a battery or some train as once he came upon a rusty old railway on one of his treks through the swamps with Spyro with Sparx in tow.

After nearly a week Adir finally healed completely. He could move without any type of soreness. He no longer ached or feels limp in part of his body, the only thing that occasionally made him uneasy were the three large scars on his chest.

The Family that let him stay looked him over and were overjoyed that he finally was healed now after all the days of doing what they could assist him.

"Well I see your finally feeling much better." Nina started as she looked over his body as Adir moved around a little to make sure any of his body was still not injured or hurting.

"I agree with Nina, How do you feel Adir?" Flash asked as Adir stopped moving and nodded at them.

"I feel so much better." Adir confirmed "I really can't thank you all enough for everything you have done for me."

"As we said before, there is nothing you need to do to thank us, we were so glad to have helped you." Nina assured giving his cheek a gentle rub.

The Family and Adir stood together for a while not saying a word as Adir now was at a choice as he looked upon an open path in the swamp where he could leave if he wished now that he was healed.

"Now what will you do?" Flash asked with a peculiar look since over the days Adir managed tell them that he wasn't of this land and had no idea of what how he possibly came from where he came from.

Adir sighed looking at them and the path ahead of him. "Honestly…I don't know." He fell to his knees truly lost at what he should do now.

"This world may not be the one you came from and you're not familiar with this place. You have much to learn about it and about us." Flash said putting his hand on Adir's shoulder looking at Nina who nodded with a smile at what he was about to ask next.

"If you truly wish, you can stay with us; we would be delighted to welcome you into our family." Flash encouraged showing he was serious and he meant what he said that made Adir's eyes just about pop out of his head with his mouth just about drop to the ground as well as Sparx did the same thing while Spyro just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yo…you…would really let me stay?" Adir asked feeling tears about to come to his eyes for he didn't know where to look.

"Yeah really!" Sparx interrupted flying between Flash and Adir "I mean I already have a brother who walks on fours and is purple and a bit chunky but if I have one that stands on two feet and wears weird looking pieces of cloth I wouldn't know what to do."

"Sparx." Nina flew up to him "This poor thing needs us. He lost everything and now he needs a home and family more than ever, we owe it to him." She said looking at Adir with sympathy and back at Sparx. The Young Dragonfly looked back and forth and realized not only was she right but in the short time they have been together since the day they found him, Adir has kinda grown on him and just the other day he did save Sparx from being eaten by a bunch of frogweeds when he got tangled in some webbing.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sparx agreed and looked at Adir with a large grin as Adir returned it.

"What do you think Spyro?" Flash asked his four legged purple son.

"Well Dad, I think it would be the best idea and the right thing to do." Spyro nodded.

Flash looked back at Adir with a smile "Well we all agree here that you may stay, but only if you wish for it. We will accept whatever choice you make."

Adir looked at each one of them thoughtfully. He looked back one more time at the path and came to a decision. Since he lost everything, this family, especially Spyro who has been there with him the most since he and Sparx saved him. He grew very close with each of them even Sparx even if he gave him a lot of annoyance at times.

He looked back at them and stood with a smile formed on his face. "Id be honored to stay and be part of your family." He decreed.

As soon as he said those words the blue and greenish dragonfly embraced his head as Spyro ran up to him putting his claw on Adir's arm as Sparx rolled his eyes but playfully as he too embraced Adir for deep down he was happy to have another one in the family that he can call a brother.

Adir embraced Spyro with one arm as he tried to embrace the three dragonflies as well for he was so happy now and couldn't be happier gaining a home and even a family after the tragedy that took his family and life away. Now he has something to look forward to as he looked at his left hand seeing his birthmark and he couldn't put his finger on it but something was strange between the mark and the purple figure that was hugging him. He felt like he was connected to this creature and in time he will find out how true that theory is.


	5. A Journey Begins

A Journey Begins

One Year Later…

It was a nice warm day in the swamp lands. It was the same like any other day as two unique brothers were at play while another one was sitting above in a tree as one started to count down.

"8…9…10 Here I come!" A Purple four legged creature known as Spyro called out turning around to find and catch his little winged brother Sparx who just flew in front of him and Spyro gave chase. Above in the tree Adir sat on a branch dangling his legs watching the two with a grin on his face.

Adir sat there while the clothes he wore have been a bit torn and worn out over the whole year he has been living with his adopted family. Despite having to settle in with them since the day he lost everything Adir learned quickly how to live within the marsh and mysterious land.

During the time of living with Dragonfly Family Adir went through many different and oh so mysterious changes as well doing things he never could have known to do to his and the Family's surprise.

A few weeks after he settled in with them Adir was playing with Spyro and Sparx near this large hole but when Sparx dodged out of the way when Adir tried to grab him he accidently fell into the deep hole. The Hole was too steep to climb out and too far from reach. Adir called for help and Spyro stayed by the hole as Sparx went the find their parents for assistance.

Adir tried to reach and grab Spyro's claw but he couldn't reach it no matter how many times he tried but then suddenly as if a hidden strength woke inside him Adir crouched down and with determination he thrust himself up and burst out of the hole doing a flip as he came out planting himself next to Spyro just as Sparx arrived with Flash and Nina. All of them were shocked at what they just saw even Adir was surprised at what he just did. They all questioned him on how he did what he did but all he could say was he truly didn't know but like if he knew he could do it.

The Surprises didn't cease from Adir's escape from the hole as time later Adir was helping Nina bring in food for their supper when they walked past large mushrooms with slightly moving legs that emerged from the ground when they got close. The Bulb Spiders attacked them as Nina took cover behind Adir. The Spiders were in the numbers but Adir clenched his fists and got into a readied stance not realizing what he was doing. He engaged the Spiders throwing fists and kicking them away avoiding their attacks with ease dodging their every strike as their numbers dwindled.

Adir picked one of the Spiders up with ease as it was nothing and slammed it into ground stomping on its finishing it off he turned to face the last one that lunged at him spinning around but the boy threw himself into the air twirling over it and grabbed its leg and spun it around before launching it into the air sending it out of site.

Nina couldn't believe her eyes as Adir took a moment and looked around to see the Spiders all lying motionless as he gasped coming to realization that he took care of them using moves, strength and fighting techniques he never done before. He knew the things he did had to come from a good amount of training. He may have always exercised but he never did anything close to what he did, not even his father taught him anything close to it.

From then on Adir paid close mind to what he was able to do. Over the next year he worked on honing the newfound skills and techniques along with Spyro as the big brother Adir never had always stuck by his side since the ambush.

Adir and Spyro spent a lot of time together as Spyro helped Adir with his exercises always either being the judge on how he was doing and what he should practice on next. Adir became close with Spyro along with Sparx as the two were inseparable.

Time after time the group of three played together, explored a place in the swamp that usually was a forbidden place by the parents and on the off occasion got into some trouble but each experience they went through was bringing them more close together than either of them were realizing.

Adir a lot on some nights would stare up into the night sky and always thought of his family. The Memory of the day he lost them always haunted him for deep inside him he felt so guilty. He at a time believed it was his fault for the loss as he remembered something his father said to him. A Man no matter what never leaves his family behind. Adir thought he did that being as helpless as he was at the time.

During one night as the boy cried in his sorrow Spyro came to his side and comforted him. Adir cried into his shoulder as Spyro embraced him with his wing and told him that he didn't fail his family and he knows that his family wouldn't think him as a failure. Nothing could have prepared him for whatever happened but now he now has a place to call home and a family that loves despite his difference.

Within that moment Adir stared into the purple one's eyes and smiled knowing that he was right. He embraced him as Spyro returned it and they remained as they were for a good time. Spyro while embracing him told him that no matter what happens he and Adir will be brothers always and as family is they will always be together. Adir happily listened to that and from then on he remained steadfast and looked forward to his life as the brother to the amazing friend he was proud to call his brother Spyro.

Adir often did think of his family but he continued to move on with the life was graciously giving as well as the gifted abilities he knew of. Now on yet another day he just watched as Sparx dodged away from Spyro as they once again were playing a game.

"Never catch me this time, purple boy!" Sparx called flying off from Spyro's site and hid behind the tree Adir was sitting in. Spyro looked around for him and could not find him until he heard a whistle come from Adir who grinned pointing behind the tree as Spyro could see the little glowing dragonfly.

"I see you my little glowing friend." Spyro called out mockingly

"Seeing and Catching are two different things, big boy!" Sparx mocked back flying off.

"Yeah you better run!" Spyro laughed looking up at Adir "Come on down and help me catch the little pest."

Adir smiled hopping down next to him. "You got it bro, let's go get him." Adir and Spyro ran off together and quickly caught up to Sparx jumping over some gaps with ease and quickly ran across some toppling logs.

Sparx had his back turned not knowing what he was about to fly into as he watched the two start catch up to him "Aaah, must tough to lose all the time, bo-.." Sparx was caught by a frogweed that appeared behind him and sent straight into its stomach.

"All right, let me out of here, you overgrown fungus!" Sparx demanded his voice sounded grumbled from the outside as Adir and Spyro chuckled. "Spyro, Adir, seriously lend me a hand here will ya brothers?"

"Geez, Sparx, I dunno. Frogweeds gotta eat too." Spyro said snarky making Adir laugh more.

"Guys, whack it! Do something. I'm your buddy, my wings are getting moldy" Sparx pleaded.

"Allow me." Adir insisted walking up to the frogweed and gave it hard underarm punch in its gut sending Sparx shooting out of its mouth as the frogweed sank into the ground. Sparx hit Spyro's chest and landed on the ground.

"Ugghhh…Now I smell almost as bad as you do." Sparx said flying up "oooh, and that's pretty bad. See you later Suckers!" Sparx flew off away from them.

"So much for gratitude." Spyro said looking at Adir who glared at the retreating dragonfly.

"Yeah, no kidding." He replied as they continued their chase for Sparx now and again running past some more frogweeds as they came upon a stone head that Sparx flew into.

"Hey! That's cheating, were not allowed in there" Spyro yelled as Adir folded his arms in annoyance.

"Pfft excuses, excuses." Sparx snorted "Catch up or give up chunky!" The Dragonfly flew deeper within the stone head as Spyro smashed open an entrance and he jumped in along with Adir. They walked into a dripping cavern and lost sight of Sparx.

"Where's that little gnat gone now?" Spyro wondered as he and Adir looked for him.

"Hey! Someone seen a giant purple thing and weird two legged hair head around here? I seemed to have lost mine," Sparx called out

"That way!" Adir pointed where the voice came from as they ran to find Sparx leave the cavern and into a clearing. While Adir and Spyro chased after him they had no idea what they all were about to run into.  
"You know this is getting kinda boring..." Just then a large Ape jumped out of nowhere and stuffed Sparx in a cage ran off.

"Sparx!" Both Spyro and Adir yelled as they took off after him as the Ape jumped onto a nearby ledge where many other smaller Apes were and looked down at his pursuers.

"I thought all you guys were gone." The Large Ape that had Sparx growled looking at Spyro then looked at Adir "And you look familiar?" He scratched his side as Adir took a good look at the Ape with the others coming to quick realization what they were.

"I should be you furball!" Adir glared at them clenching his fists remembering all too well that those apes were the ones that grabbed his family.

"You miserable coward let me go!" Sparx yelled from his cage.

The Large Ape pointed at the two below "Don't let them get away!" He ordered as many of the smaller apes jumped down in front of Spyro and Adir.

Spyro and Adir glared at them as the Apes charged upon them. Spyro charged one ape sending him flying into the nearby mushroom. Adir swung his fist knocking away an ape that lunged at him. Spyro lashed another with his tail as Adir roundhouse kicked an ape that came up behind him.

The Apes kept trying to attack the duo but they were proving formidable. To assist his lackeys the Ape that stood on the ledge introduced a stick of lit dynamite and tossed it at Adir. Adir got knocked down by an ape and it was pinning him down as the dynamite landed next to him as the fuse was quickly shortening.

Spyro seeing Adir pinned charged the ape knocking him up into the air and jumped up delivering a double kick sending it into a group of apes knocking them down momentarily. Adir quickly got back up and picked up the dynamite tossing it into the group which exploded upon reaching them.

"Let me outta here and fight me like a…thing…whatever you are. You pathetic wretch!" Sparx yelled as the Ape growled jumping off the ledge onto the ground setting the cage down.

"I've had enough of you!" The Large Ape growled lifting his foot up.

"Adir and Spyro looked to see their Dragonfly about to crushed "Spyro Look Out!" Spyro yelled in alarm. "Noooooahhhh" Both Spyro and Adir yelled as Adir held his arm out suddenly a shot of flames came out of Spyro's mouth as well as from Adir's arms nearly catching the larger ape as he retreated.

"Whoa, was that fire dudes?" Sparx breathed.

"Take care of them, I gotta report to Cynder!" The Large Ape yelled at the remnants of what apes were left as he ran off into mushroom forest as the rest engaged both Adir and Spyro.

Adir couldn't take the moment to ponder at what he just did with his bare hands or Spyro who was just as shocked and amazed at what they both done as the leftovers engaged them. Both Spyro and Adir with their new yet unknown ability of fire they quickly sent the rest of the apes into heaps of flames as they burned quickly into ashy crisps.

"Get me out of here guys…I think my wings are singed!" Sparx shouted at them. Adir quickly ran over and opened up the cage.

"You alright buddy?" Adir asked.

"No I'm not alright, you guys nearly torched me! Wait…You guys used fire!" Sparx pointed out.

Later on back at their home both Spyro and Adir were sitting together in from of Flash and Nina as Sparx was trying to explain what happened.

"So I'm just about ready to blow the top of that place and kick that guy's booty." Sparx said "when Spyro here let loose serious flames along with Adir. No Joke from the mouth and Adir with his arms."

Spyro looked hurt but playfully. "We were just trying to help." As Adir chuckled.

"Boy some help. You nearly turned me into ashes dudes." Sparx scoffed "Mom, Dad should have seen them. They came out with fire…alright? I tell you it was crazy."

Both Flash and Nina looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"You don't believe me? "Sparx asked "Come on guys tell them."

Spyro stepped up "Its true, dad. I swear. I just got really mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh…flame city." He admitted as Adir nodded.

"Yeah it's the complete truth. I raised my arm up and was furious then it all just straight from my arms." Adir added.

"It's not that boys. I believe you all." Flash replied rubbing the back of his head "It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come."

"What day?" Spyro asked.

"The Day we would have to tell you the truth." Flash admitted.

So that night Spyro learned that he wasn't a dragonfly after all, except an exile from an unknown distant land.

Spyro along with Sparx and Adir were shocked but Adir was little less shocked than them for he it was always obvious that he wasn't what he believed but never said anything.

"So…you mean… I'm not your real son?" Spyro asked sadly.

"You are our real son." Nina reassured "It's just that you came from somewhere else. Far away, where wars wage on and on, and the innocent always seem to pay the price."

The Rest of the night both Spyro and Adir pondered over many thoughts. Spyro wondered where he truly came from as Adir sat alone just wondering how things have been changing so dramatically for him. First he started to do have skills and abilities he never trained for and now he is somehow able to cast fire. It was a nearly sleepless night till the morning when Spyro then decided he had to leave and search for his true home.

The Dragonflies came to wish their son off as Adir was not with them.

"So that's it huh? " Sparx scowled "Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care in the world, don't look back."

Spyro faced his dragonfly brother "This is your home, Sparx, but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere and I've got to find it. Besides I'm not leaving you behind. I'm just leaving you where you belong."

"Well I thought I belong with you, cause I'm always with you. Along with our brother Adir who has been by us since we brought him in. But I guess I was wrong, huh? I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things. You know what? Your right. I'm wrong." Sparx flew off to find Adir without saying another word.

"Don't worry about him Spyro." Flash comforted him "You know how hotheaded he can be. You will see him and Adir when you get back."

Spyro lowered his head sadly

"Now, Now, son, keep your chin up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price." Flash assured him rubbing Spyros horn.

Nina came over and lifted Spyros head up "Don't listen to your Father's preaching, Spyro. Just be yourself. Its all any of us can do." She said giving him a gentle kiss on his muzzled.

With a Solemn nod Spyro started his venture off starting his journey. As hard as it was for him he went forth from the only home he ever known to where he did not know.


	6. An Unexpected Meeting and Training

An Unexpected Meeting and Training

Spyro slowly walked on through the mushroom forest with his head hanging low. He knew he had to find out where he truly came from but walking away from the only place he ever called home was taking its toll on him. With Spyro in his sad state he was not paying attention to the many eyes that were watching from above.

Many Apes crawled and hoped over from one place to another trying to stay out of sight as they kept quiet watching Spyro walked along. Some of the Apes could not keep control of themselves as few let short growls that made Spyro halt for a moment to look around but didn't see anything as he kept going. Suddenly a large howl echoed throughout the forest as Spyro gasped and ran for an open clearing escaping the apes that were secretly watching him for a moment.

Spyro walked through the clearing as the occasional frogweed popped up and were easily dealt with as bulb spiders that emerged when Spyro got close as he blew his fire breath on them incinerating them. He jumped from a nearby path and glided to another end of the clearing to another trail as a familiar dragonfly flew in front of him.

"Spyro, so, ah, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging thing, you know, came up, and we decided that best friends belong together. Even if one of them is purple with weight issues." Sparx joked with smile on his face.

"Weight issues, huh? At least I've never been turned into a lantern" Spyro murmured.

"Sparx scoffed at Spyros remark "Oh please! Lantern shmantern."

"And you're not leaving me behind!" Another familiar voice said climbing up the side of the path coming up to Spyro. It was Adir who had a determined look on his face. "Spyro, you have been there for me every since the day we met. After almost a year so many things have happened and now ever since we saved Sparx, we both have gained something we don't understand." Adir explained looking at his hands for a moment. "Something tells me that the answers you're seeking may be the ones I need as well."

"Perhaps you're right Adir." Spyro agreed

"As Sparx said, best friends belong together. Even if ones an annoying bug." Adir mocked with an impish grin as Sparx as the dragonfly gave him an unimpressed look.

"Then so we shall." Spyro said walking on as Sparx and Adir followed close by.

The Trio journeyed into more of the mushroom forest for some time. They soon came to another clearing but just as they were about to stop to take a break a whoosh of wings could be heard for second as followed an earth shattering roar that terrified them as they ran screaming.

"Breath, Sparx old boy!" Sparx yelped "Go to your happy place!"

They ran until they entered a nearby cave. "What in the world was that?!" Spyro panted

"I have no idea, but I'm going this way far from it." Sparx said in a panicked voice flying into the cave.

"I'm with him on this one." Adir quickly said running inside with Spyro following him quickly catching up with their friend.

As they ran they soon came upon a great red dragon that reared in its full height as the trio stopped in their tracks and gazed up in awe at the being with alarm.

"And I thought you were a big one. Goodness." Sparx gulped.

"You're…your alive?" The Red Dragon gasped "But it's too late. Too late." He hung his head low.

"Too late for what? Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from? What are you? What are we? WHAT AM I!?" Spyro asked.

The Large Dragon frowned "You mean you don't know?"

"Does it sound like he knows?" Sparx asked.

"You're a dragon." The Large Dragon replied "When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you…it was my job to protect all of you."

"There are others?" Spyro asked.

"Others? There were." The Red Dragon answered wearily "There were four of us, guardians that is, and we had one job. Ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the year of the dragon, after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs, but the temple and grotto are gone…overrun by-"

"Temple? What temple?" Spyro cut in "Can you take me? Can see it? Where I came from, I mean?"

"No, no." the large dragon sighed "Who knows what forces occupy the temple now. What state it's in? You don't understand. After they came for you…"

"They! Who is they? "Spyro interrupted once more "And why did they come for me?"

"Because the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations…you." The Guardian Dragon explained. "Along with a being from a long forgotten realm and descendant of a race of mighty warriors bearing the mark of the purple dragon to assist him which is the known as the Dragon Samurai." He looked at Adir who gasped at what he just said.

"You? And him?" Sparx cried out. "Are you telling me that Spyro is some special once in a purple thing? Adir is some decedent of warriors?" Sparx burst out laughing "Ha ha, I think you might have mixed that one up. Woo, that's a little…bit of a stretch. I have heard some doozies in my day but that takes the cake."

"Spyro and Adir is it?" The Red Dragon asked "Well young ones. I assure you that I'm telling you the truth. The Dark Armies attacked intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded and then they lay siege to the other island. We were at War."

The Trio of friends looked at each other nervously as the guardian continued "For many years we fought all over the islands. Brutal clashed with the armies of the dark master, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide…Cynder came."

Spyro looked nervous "Cynder?" He asked.

"Yes, Cynder." The Red Dragon scowled looking down. "Cynder was… is…monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black dragon that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature…"

"Ah, yeah, you had me at ferocious." Sparx muttered "Listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing us, guys."

"Yes, she still searches for me." The Red Dragon agreed. "And years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other guardians from the fields of battle like so many ripe grapes from a vine .Without them, our cause is lost. Only I Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matter. Cynder now rules all…and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done."

Adir closed his eyes when Ignitus was finished and deep within his mind he tried to remember everything from when he was attacked that year ago, the black creature that brutally slashed him beat him to pulp and then pushed him down the cliff as it cruelly hissed in a female voice. Suddenly it hit him like a hammer.

"It was Cynder!" He gasped drawing the others attention. "My god…it was her." Adir fell to his knees as Spyro quickly went by him as Ignitus looked at him with concern

"Adir you encountered Cynder?" Ignitus asked

"Yes." Adir answered in a sad voice looking up at him as Spyro and Sparx were shocked at the news. "I never knew what attacked me that day, but now I know. It was her." From then on Adir began to explain everything to Ignitus from the kidnapping of his family to the point where he was ambushed by the mysterious being in black only now realizing who it was to where he was knocked off the cliff and carried down to the swamp where Spyro saved him.

"Spyro…I" Adir was at a loss for words as he choked on a sob coming to full realization who was the one who took his family, ruined his life and nearly killed him. But Spyro just nuzzled him as Adir hugged him saddened by everything once more as Ignitus looked down at him with pity.

"Wow…sounds…fun."Sparx stated "I wanna hang out with this guy."

Spyro slowly let go of Adir and looked up at Ignitus as Adir stayed on his knees still melancholy.

"Yeah, why have you given up?" Spyro asked loudly "I just find out that I'm this special dragon and Adir is a special warrior and you tell me all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where I come from."

"Hold up, savior boy, were you not listening to this guy?" Sparx cut in. "He's talking about flying dragons, and war, and horrible…this is bad stuff, alright? I don't know if we're hearing the same thing. I mean look what happened to Adir." He pointed as Adir gave him a look "Uh…no offense."

"None taken." Adir stood back up

"Yes, Spyro, it's not as simple as that." Ignitus agreed "it's true, the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon and the Dragon Samurai destined to put their stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now."

"Maybe you're right." Spyro agreed "But I'm willing to try, I want to take the first step."

Sparx stared at him in bafflement. "You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Adir looked at Spyro with the same look as Sparx.

"Very well then." Ignitus nodded. "We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends." He turned around and started to walk deeper into the cave. Spyro followed him as Adir sighed and followed as well with Sparx staying close with him

"Am I the only sane one here?" Sparx called following them "He's telling us we're doomed alright? That's when I go, ah; maybe we should go back to the forest with flowers and the fun stuff."

The Trio followed the Red Guardian dragon to a large door within the cave. Ignitus noticed that the door would not open and turned to the little ones behind him. "Cynder's soldiers must have knocked the other two statues out of place…heathens."

"What other two statues?" Spyro asked.

"On the other side of this door are two statues just like these." Ignitus explained "When all four statues are positioned correctly, the door opens."

"Yeah, good." Sparx scoffed "I was never good at geometry. So what do you want us to do?"

"Spyro, Adir, I need you to get in there and move the statues in place." Ignitus said

"Us?" Adir asked.

"How?" Spyro then asked

"There's a small tunnel that animals use to access the caves." Ignitus explained. "Find it and use it."

"Yeah, animals, okay." Sparx said nervously "You know what? You both do that, and I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself." Adir grinned as he and Spyro found a concealed cave and went through it. Sparx sighed as he didn't want to left alone with Ignitus and quickly went with them.

The Trio made their way through the tunnel till the them came upon hole that was covered in slightly thick branches.

"Eh, when in doubt, break it right? Go nuts." Sparx jested.

Adir quickly jumped up and brought his feet down hard onto the branches breaking through them as he landed onto the floor of the cave below with Spyro and Sparx coming in after him.

As light came into the cave its dwellers awoke to find prey has ventured into their dwelling. Many Bulb spiders popped up from ground and some came from the nearby walls and rushed onto Spyro and Adir. The Two when back to back then they rushed them. Spyro used his fire breath on a couple as Adir kicked and punched watching out for their swiping legs and gnashing jaws.

Adir whistled as Spyro gaining his attention as the boy had a spider to his back and front. Adir nodded as Spyro returned it as a plan was silently made up. The Bulb Spider lunged at Adir as he rolled away and the Spider collided with the one that was just behind Adir and left open for Spyro to finish them off with a flame.

Once the insects were taken care of the Dragon and boy looked to see two statues out of place and each of them pushed them back to where they had to be. This allowed the door to open and Ignitus walked through.

"Any trouble?" He asked.

"A Little Insect trouble…nothing we couldn't handle." Spyro replied as Adir smiled with his arms folded

"Little insects?" Sparx sarcastically said." My tail section."

Ignitus walked up to the next door and spoke what appeared to be password of sorts for the door to open but it didn't.

"It should open for us." Ignitus pondered "There is a…disturbance." He turned to the others. "It seems my fears have been realized. They desecrated the interior as well. Guess we'll have to open it the old-fashioned way. Make your way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue you can find."

"On it! Adir went to a nearby wall to see an open pathway but it was on top of a ledge out of reach.

Ignitus came up to him. "You want me help? Very well hop up." He stood in front of the ledge.

"Alright…the old guys coming to life." Sparx teased a bit as Spyro and Adir quickly climbed up Ignitus getting on top of the ledge.

"Careful you two. Cynder's forces are surely on their way." Ignitus warned.

"Oh, goody." Sparx sarcastically scoffed

The Trio made their way through the cave occasionally running into more bulb spiders and even encountered small groups of apes. They fought through each of them as they came across more statues and put them back into their places after they defeated the enemies that surrounded each one. They came upon a door with an un-light torch after the last statue was set. Spyro blew flames upon it and the door twirled around with the trio meeting Ignitus back in the place they left him at.

"That's quite an entrance." Ignitus complemented "There might be hope for us yet."

They walked through the now open door and came across purple crystals that stood from the ground.

"What are these things?" Spyro asked

"These are spirit gems…a gift from the ancestors." Ignitus answered.

"What kind of gift?" Adir asked next

"A gift that speaks across generations." Ignitus explained "A gift that empowers you with the spirit of the past, strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages."

Adir smiled for it sounded it incredible along with Spyro "I feel more powerful already." The Purple Dragon said.

The Group walked up to another door as sounds of apes echoed close by. "Do you hear that?" Ignitus asked with worry.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Exactly what I feared?" Ignitus stopped in his tracks "Look, perhaps we should turn back."

"What? After coming this far?" Spyro yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Adir added.

"If this door is closed, it means there are intruders behind." Ignitus explained. "Its how the temple protects itself."

"So what are you saying, Ignitus?" Spyro asked

"What I'm saying the only way the door with open is…" Ignitus explained.

"Don't say it!" Sparx interrupted

"…is if the intruders are kicked out of there." Spyro finished as Sparx scoffed.

"Then its time to clean out the house then." Adir cracked his knuckles but before they could do anything a very large group of apes came out from a nearby wall from many small apes, to a couple of larger ones to one very large one that was nearly the size of Ignitus.

Spyro, Adir and Sparx gasped at how many there were till Ignitus jumped in front of them.

"Stand back, you two, and let me show what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do." Ignitus ordered as the dragon, boy and dragonfly took cover as the Apes engaged the large dragon. Ignitus easily took care of the small apes with a single blast of a fireball. He swiped aside the medium sized apes and knocked the large ape down for a moment till it reengaged Ignitus to the amazement of the trio at how Ignitus was holding his own.

As the Large ape regrouped his remaining troops to full force assault the guardian Ignitus took a moment and let out a roar and from his body burst out flames that scattered nearly the whole clearing and incinerated all the apes.

The Trio checked on Ignitus since he was momentarily weak from the power blast and assured he was alright.

"That was amazing!" Adir complemented with very impressed smile

"You were incredible, Ignitus. Can you show me how to do that?" Spyro asked

"Yeah, I just gotta know that awesome move." Adir asked as well

"Patience, young ones. Soon enough you both will learn all I have to teach." Ignitus assured them as the door opened up for them. They walked through two more doors to be led inside a temple where a pool filled with green water glowed lightly as Spyro and Adir looked around astonished by the interior despite some decay and a few broken materials and partially destroyed walls.

Ignitus walked into the temple and sighed in relief. "Ahh. Home sweet home."

The others joined him as looked within another part of the temple to see a giant dragon statue standing in the center of the room as Ignitus explained the room was called the training dojo. They walked past the statue to another door that led outside to a balcony that stood over a cliff.

Sparx flew up and looked around. "Guys we are not in Kansas anymore."

Spyro and Adir looked on and their mouths dropped and their eyes went wide with horror looking on to see the mushroom forest and the ruins of many different buildings lay in waste all around it for many miles.

"What happened here?" Spyro asked almost unable to breath from shock.

"This is what Cynder has done."Ignitus answered gravely. "Put all the islands under her iron rule."

"I wanted to see where I came from."Spyro sadly said "But I didn't know it was going to be like this."

Adir was just as sad and horrified. "This is terrible, and I thought I had it rough."

"Yeah, no offense." Sparx interjected "But this place is kinda a dump."

Ignitus bowed his head sadly. "This was once our home, Spyro. This would have been Adir's home as well." Ignitus then looked up with a more determined look "Together we can make it our home once again…reclaim what's rightfully ours."

Spyro was puzzled "What do you mean?" as Adir nodded for he was just as confused.

"I mean that my time for heroics is past."Ignitus replied "But with your help, along with Adir. We might be able to beat Cynder."

Spyro looked away and shook his head. "I…I can't, Ignitus. I just learned what I am."

Adir looked down with shame "What can I do. I already failed my family. I'm no hero, I can't do this."

"You can boys, you can." Ignitus encouraged. "Spyro, you are a purple dragon… a very special creature." He turned to Adir "Adir you may have lost your family but you bear the mark of the purple dragon on your hand. You are destined for greatness sometimes a journey does not start out the way we want it but it's what you do now that defines everything. You have both given me hope again and time to give hope to all of them."

Spyro looked around the group "I'm not sure what help I can be, Ignitus, but I'll try." His face grew more serious and determined. "Ill try."

Adir closed his eyes and thought of his family for a moment then he remembered something his father once told him. "No matter what always look out for those who need you." Adir opened his eyes in realization at what he has to do now.

"I'm in as well." Adir looked at Ignitus seriously "I will avenge my family and help stop this monster."

Ignitus nodded. "Good. That's all I can ask. Now come with me I have something for you both." He walked back inside the temple along the others. Ignitus went up to a door within the Dojo and it opened up with a small breath of fire.

"Adir." Ignitus insisted the human to come with him as the boy followed the Guardian inside "Long ago when the prophecy was foretold, "Ignitus began. " The Ancestors knew that the one who would be the warrior to assist the purple dragon would return and they in their secret arts and wisdom forged armor to be worthy of the warriors status."Ignitus lit a torch lighting up the room and Adir gasped at what he seen hanging on the wall.

A Set of Armor that hung in place from the boots to upper chest plate the Armor was clean and looked like it freshly forged. Clad in a shade of a mix of red for the metal pieces of armor that resembled dragon scales under the chest plate which was clear white with a purple dragons head imprinted on it. The Undershirt had a fur hood in the back as it was full sleeve with white colored shoulder guards with a set of gloves that had an opening on the palms where Adir's samurai mark could be seen when worn. The Lower set of the armor consisted of metal plated knee pads with full little plates of armor around the legs down to the boots with two pieces of armor on them.

"This Armor is for me?" Adir asked as it looked magnificent and so uniquely done.

Ignitus smiled. "The Ancestors knew you would need protection for the coming battles and they forged a weapon for you to use as well." Ignitus pointed to another part of the wall where a sword laid upon a mantle sheathed. The Sword had a dragon head on one end and on the hilt where it was sheathed. Adir slowly picked it up and pulled sword out holding it upright. It was very light weight and the blade shined off the light of the torches within the room. The Blade was sharp and magnificent. Adir smiled as he put the sword away and Ignitus left the room to show Spyro what he had in store for him.

Ignitus started to talk to Spyro on what it means to be a dragon as he has a lot to learn along with Adir if they were going to have a chance against Cynder and her army. He and Adir are going to need to learn a lot more.

Soon enough Adir emerged from the room clad in his new armor. He looked over himself and gained a feel for it as it felt relatively light and hardly constricted his movements at all. His Sword was strapped in a diagonal in the back as he ran to the others as they too admired Adir in his new set of armor.

"Now its time to unleash the true dragon within both of you." Ignitus decreed as the Statue within the Dojo started to descend beneath the floor. As soon as it disappeared the purple dragon and boy began their training.

Adir practiced his swordplay against many training dummies. He swung his sword down upon each one as if he and the sword were one with each other. Pretty soon he got a true feel to it and mastered his sword skills by finishing off the remaining dummies.

Ignitus then taught both Spyro and Adir more about combat skills. From how to use their enemies against each other, to use teamwork to take down multiple enemies, certain types of moves that would benefit them greatly in different situations. Then came down to more of the element of fire where they learned to truly master the element. They learned on to create fireballs and throw them at their enemies and how to use the element while in combat to use at any purpose and situation they will be in and to finish it off they learned how to unleash the element to its fully potential. Both Spyro and Adir finished their training by mastering the Fire Fury destroying many of the practice dummies at once as they both cheered for their success.

"We were Amazing!" Adir cheered with his arms held high as Spyro laughed and Ignitus chuckled at their enthusiasm

"You both may have a chance against Cynder yet." Ignitus said with a smile.

The Two with Sparx followed Ignitus back into the room with the glowing green pool which told them the room was the grotto. The Guardian looked into the pool where Sparx got his attention.

"So what's with the pool big guy?" He asked

"If you must know…" Ignitus began "certain dragons have the ability to see visions, the thoughts, memories, and the dreams of others, and to see what's happening in places far far away. I am one such dragon, and in this pool the visions come forth."

"Wow." Adir was astonished "I guess that's one way to get your international news. But do you actually choose what to see?" He asked

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Adir. It takes time, reflection, and patience." Ignitus explained gaining a nod from the boy. "What I do see in the pool of visions is that Volteer, one of the guardians, is being held on Dante's Freezer."

"Sounds very welcoming." Adir sarcastically said.

"Spyro, Adir While I look for details on the others." Ignitus started "I want you both to venture there and find out what you can." Ignitus voice became more serious "Remember, just look around. If you encounter Cynder, run… you both are not ready to face her yet."

Adir nodded a shiver went down his spine remembering all too well what happened to him at the claws of Cynder.

"Okay." Sparx put a finger on his chin in thought. "So when people are trying to kill me I run, got I."

"But Ignitus, how do we get there?" Spyro asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Ignitus replied with a grin on face.

"Why are smiling." Sparx murmured "I don't like it."

A short time later everyone was standing back onto the balcony outside and Ignitus revealed to Spyro something he never has done in his life.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I…can fly." Spyro asked in disbelief as Ignitus gave him a wink.

"I would think you can Spyro." Adir encouraged "With those wings of yours it should have always been a fact."

"Maybe you and Ignitus should sit down and take a minute." Sparx said. "Spyro can't fly. We all know that."

"Yeah." Spyro chuckled. " A bit of fresh air might do you good. I've never flown in my life."

"Its you that will be getting some fresh air, Spyro." Ignitus said. "Now…close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind…" Spyro did what he was asked as he closed his eyes and started to relax.

"Yes…" Ignitus whispered "Yes, that's it. Now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body. In times of crisis they will come to you and teach you… unlocking powers you never knew you had."

"Oi this I gotta see." Sparx sighed as Adir put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Just forget everything you ever thought you knew…forget yourself "Ignitus continued in a soft tone. " Only through forgetting will your remember what your ancient blood already knows..." Spyros wings started to flap and slowly he rose from the ground "…you can fly."

Spyro opened his eyes to see was off the ground and Adir stood there astonished as Sparx couldn't believe it even though he was staring it with his own eyes.

"That…is…awesome." Adir complimented with a wide grin but then it disappeared when he realized something. "Ignitus how am I going to get there?" Ignitus gave him the same smile he gave Spyro before and looked at the hovering dragon and looked back at Adir. Adir took in his quiet message.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He said dumbfounded as Ignitus continued to smile. With no other choice Adir hesitatingly hoped onto Spyros back and Spyro quickly took off into the sky with Adir holding onto his neck with Sparx quickly following.

Adir tried his best not to scream as he held onto Spyro with a very tight grip as Spyro fly on with his eyes closed. Soon enough Adir took in the sights as they went above the clouds and the winds slowly whooshed through both the dragon and boy. Adir laughed amazed by the view almost forgetting he was holding on.

"Spyro, open your eyes!" Adir laughed as Spyro slowly opened his eyes and took the sight in around him as he was worried slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Sparx shouted flying next to them. "Welcome to the club, big guy."

"Would that be the annoying pest club?" Spyro asked sarcastically.

"No, smart alec." Sparx retorted "The flying club."

"Yeah, I could get used to this." Spyro chuckled a bit and dived down under the clouds.

"I'm sure you could." Adir said "But remember I'm holding onto life here."

The Trio flew down through the clouds and were above an ocean of some sorts as many small islands came into view but as they drew closer to the water surface a massive turtle like creature breached the water.

"Wow!" Adir was astonished. "That things huge!" The Creature eventually dove back under the waves as the trio flew past some of the small islands but Adir looked up to see something flying at them.

"INCOMING!" He yelled as Spyro quickly dodged the incoming projectile and they looked on to see many apes manning stationary turrets and were starting to fire at them.

"Well as I said once…" Adir started releasing part of his grip on Spyro and charged up a fireball in his hand. "…not very welcoming."

"Lets give them our own sense of welcoming!" Adir yelled as he shot the fireball from his hand directly hitting cannon making it exploded into pieces.

"Let's do it!" Spyro agreed and flew fast as Spyro dodged many of the projectiles that were shot at them as Adir fired on the cannons destroying many as they flew past a chain of islands and eventually the scenery changed from tropical islands to frozen glaciers.

Soon enough they came upon a very large wintery wilderness and a wall that was covered in snow with many frozen skeleton soldiers and catapults, and an opening was present on the wall. Adir could make out what appeared to be some kind of fortress in the back as he remembered what Ignitus told them about what they were heading into before they left "" _Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war...soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction. You must find Volteer before he is lost forever._ "

Spyro flew down into the opening but he wobbled "How the heck do I land?" He panicked "Coming in too fast!"

"Oh no." Adir gasped as Spyro landed hard onto the ice ground and Adir flew off of him landing in a large pile of snow as Spyro slide along till he came to stop.

"Nice landing, ace." Sparx laughed.

"Yeah." Spyro stood up but almost lost his footing as Adir stood up and smiled as he shook off the snow.

"You my friend, are a natural!" He complimented giving Spyro a pat on his back.

"Really?" Spyro asked puzzled "Even though we crashed?

"Hey first time's the charm pal. A little more practice and you will be an aviation master in no time." Adir chimed giving him one more pat on the back. "Now let's go search for the dragon Volteer."


	7. The Frozen Fortress of Dante's Freezer

The Frozen Fortress of Dante's Freezer

The Trio looked around the front of the opening taking the frozen waste of what was once a proud fortress filled with those willing to stand against anything that dared try to assault it but now it's nothing but a war torn settlement forever layed in the cover of snow.

"Not exactly a friendly place, isn't it?" Spyro said looking around the snow covered walls filled with spikes that would cease any attempt to climb over.

"Yeah, not to mention cold too." Adir shivered as the cold environment quickly assaulted his skin as it gave him Goosebumps but quickly he used his ability of fire to warm his body back up. "I love the control of fire much more now." He chuckled.

Spyro chuckled with him for a moment. "Wonder where we should start?"

Sparx flew up in front of him and Adir. "Well I'm no hero like the both of you, but perhaps maybe we should take that clearly marked path that leads to the interior." Sparx pointed out to the giant destroyed part of the wall.

"Guess we take Mr. obvious advice." Adir said as he started walk as Spyro followed with Sparx flying close behind.

They walked through the entrance while taking a quick glance at the skeletons that stood frozen in place by it. Sparx flew in close to one and noticed something was off when he seen an eye of soldier blink suddenly. "Is that weird it blinked at me?" He asked nervously.

"Just keep moving." Spyro told them but suddenly the Skeletons burst out of the ice.

"Holy smokes!" Adir gasped as one charge him sword and shield in hand taking a swipe at him as Adir dodged it as Spyro took on the other. "First Apes, now Zombies!" Adir drew out his sword and deflected another swing of the Zombie Soldiers sword and quickly took its head off with clean swipe causing it to fall to the ground perishing permanently as Spyro knocked the other one into the wall making it shatter to pieces.

"I think things have now gotten more complicated." Adir panted.

"I agree, Adir." Spyro nodded "But we have to find Volteer so let's continue." Spyro and Adir walked keeping their guard up as they came upon a gate where a very large Ape roared on top of it and called for a squad of Apes to come running through the open door and engaged the duo.

Spyro used his fire breath to deal with two apes as they wailed around emblazed in flame as Adir dispatched the others with his sword easily taking out the weaponless apes. The Large Ape on top growled at the defeat of the squad and hopped off the top and took off running into a snowy forest within.

"Come back you, coward!" Adir called out holding his sword out. "Come on!" The Boy took off after the Ape as Spyro ran after him as Sparx followed. Adir pushed past the frozen pine trees and jumped through the large piles of snow and even shot a streak of flames to clear a path.

Adir chased the large ape up to a clearing with Spyro following close behind as they looked upon a large tower that stood by a cliff. "We gotcha now!" Adir yelled getting his sword ready as the Ape turned to face the Human and the Dragon. Suddenly the Ape gasped as he fell to his knees then to snowy ground dead with sword in its back.

A Zombie soldier emerged from the tower with two more running out of it as it snarled in its kill taking the sword out of the dead ape then the three of them charged the duo.

"Looks like these guys hate the apes as much as we do!" Adir pointed out as he parried with one of the Soldiers as Spyro engaged the other two easily defeating them with a fireball to one of them and knock into the air then kicked off the side of the cliff. Adir dodged to the side avoiding a shield bash then threw his leg under the solder tripping it then delivered the final blow to it thrusting his sword into the chest of it.

"So in all means it looks like we are about to face two armies here." Adir panted catching his breath.

"It seems so." Spyro agreed. "That means we are going to have to extra careful." Adir nodded as Sparx groaned as the trio continued on. They walked through more snowy plains and battled more apes and soldiers through parts of the fortress as they followed the edge of the cliff. They moved past an abandoned building jumping off a ledge to find another similar tower they came across before as more soldiers poured out of it to engage them.

While Spyro and Adir got ready for them a beam of electricity charged up from the top of the tower and shot out towards the duo.

"Look out!" Sparx tried to warn his friends but the beam was too fast and before Spyro and Adir could even see what was coming the beam struck at the feet knocking them both down. Adir twitched groaning quickly standing back to see the soldiers nearly upon them as Spyro got up and shook himself off.

"Hey guys! You okay?" Sparx asked with concern as Spyro and Adir suddenly shot out Electricity making the squad of Soldiers all jolt madly before falling to pieces "Whoo! I guess so." Sparx cheered.

"Holy Cow!" Adir looked at his hands "I just shot Electricity!"

"Perhaps this is a new ability like when we discovered fire?" Spyro wondered "But we can't stop to think about that now. We need to find Volteer."

"Right! Let's get back to mission at hand." Adir nodded picking up his sword as Sparx followed them. Adir walked up to the edge of the cliff to see the inner part of the fortress was across a deep ravine and the only way to cross it was from a bridge he could see coming from the side they were on that lead to the other side.

"Hey Spyro. We need to head to that bridge." Adir pointed towards the bridge that was on the far side of the ravine. Spyro looked at the bridge then Adir and nodded as they ran inside a nearby building to find a way to get to that bridge.

They exited the building to watch a squad of apes gets blown up by a barrel of lit dynamite that was rolled out of a nearby tower by the Zombie soldiers.

"Man, seeing them fight each other makes it simpler for us." Adir said getting overconfident of the situation. Spyro was about to retort on what Adir said before more barrels rolled their way. They dodged out of their path as they blew up a short distance behind them. A Nearby gate opened up revealing more Soldiers as Adir and Spyro got ready to battle them.

Adir suddenly got knocked to the side by a large hand three times bigger than his hand to Spyro's surprise before he got engaged by the soldiers. Adir regained himself to see what hit him. It was much larger soldier just as big as Cynder's largest apes carrying a large axe and its armor completely covered its entire body unlike the smaller soldiers that had bits and pieces of theirs missing.

"Oh man." Adir sputtered as the Large Soldier advanced on him. "Me and my big mouth!" The Large Soldier growled as it slowly advanced on the young warrior. It raised its large axe how as Adir dodged to side. It picked up its axe and swung low as Adir hopped up to avoid his legs being cut below him.

Meanwhile Spyro was doing battle with the other normal sized soldiers. He knocked one down taking its skull off with a swipe of his talon then used his new Electric breath to incapacitate another then finished the last one with a fireball. Before Spyro could go help Adir another Squad emerged from the gate and engaged the dragon preventing him from helping the human.

Adir kept evading the large soldier's attacks for despite its size advantage it was slow giving Adir enough time to evade and tried to think of a way to take him down. Its Armor was preventing him from slicing him and any fire balls bounced off the plate of armor. Adir quickly realized a trick he could do to turn the battle to his favor. He rolled between the Soldiers legs dodging one more time another swing of the axe and hopped onto its back.

"This might sting a little." Adir warned putting his hand on the neck of the soldier and projected electric shock making the Soldier growl in pain and thrashed around as the young warrior held on like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. Soon the Armor started to fall off piece by piece till Adir had nothing to hold and planted himself on the ground and all that was left of the soldier was nothing but a whole skeleton with no protection.

Adir gave a grin seeing the Soldier was now vulnerable jumping up and struck with a right cross sending the skull of the soldier flying off and with the head gone the body collapsed into pieces. After the defeat of the large soldier Adir quickly engaged what was left of the others with Spyro and they both defeated the rest.

Once they did they heard the screeching of what sounded like a large bat and looked to the gate where two very large bats that were just as big as the soldier Adir defeated with two apes riding on them.

"Dreadwings!" Spyro yelled as the Dreadwings were carrying metal containers on their two legs dropping them down onto the gate and exploded destroying it showing that those were bombs they were carrying.

After the destruction of the gate a Large Ape came through it and let out a loud growl as a squad of apes ran out from behind him charging the human and dragon. Adir and Spyro quickly took care of them and double teamed the large ape with Adir locking swords with it as Spyro took the occasion to knock it down for Adir to run it through.

Spyro and Adir took a minute to regain themselves before proceeding through the destroyed gate to come to a bridge that led into another section of the fortress that needed to get through to find that other bridge they spotted.

They went across it and battled more apes and soldiers and had to outrun falling ice in a hallway to come across what seemed to be a prison camp of some sort. Adir noticed how by the mere dozens were Solders locked up in large cages and seen a stockpile of dynamite being guarded by a squad of apes along with more guards watching the prisoners.

"Hey Spyro. I think I got an idea." Adir said as they remained out of site.

"What is it?" Spyro asked as Sparx flew in close to hear what Adir had in mind.

"These Soldiers are in battle with the apes, right? Then why don't we turn that to our advantage her." Adir suggested.

"How do you mean?" Spyro asked perplexed at his suggestion.

"We set those prisoners free and they will attack the Apes and while they all are fighting we can make it through without being followed and get to that bridge." Adir answered with a grin to the shock of Sparx.

"Are you kidding?" Sparx threw his arms. "You think they are going to just help us out. They are trying to kill us too!"

"Sparx, if we keep fighting both the apes and these Zombie Soldiers like this are chances of finding Volteer is slim at best." Adir pointed out. "If we do this, it would give us a better chance of searching the best chance of not having to fight the whole army here."

Spyro took some thought into what Adir said and nodded "He's right Sparx. If we want to find Volteer fast we need to have a good distraction." Sparx groaned not liking the plan one bit.

Adir had Spyro and Sparx stay behind as he sneak to the dynamite stockpile while hiding behind debris from the collapsing fortress. He watched around the debris being careful not to expose himself as he watched some Apes slacking from their duty sleeping by the stockpile.

"No discipline whatsoever." Adir whispered to himself as he carefully gathered a few sticks of dynamite. He gave a wave over to Spyro and Sparx giving them a signal to get ready as Spyro waved his wing back at him.

Adir came up to each gate of each cage placing stick of dynamite by each one gaining the occasional icy growl from the prisoners. Once Adir was done he noticed there were two apes coming his way and he was spotted. Right before the Apes could yell for help and engage him; Spyro flew down and knocked them both to the ground stopping them from ruining their plan.

Adir gave Spyro a smile as he made sure every stick of dynamite was in place. Spyro and Adir nodded setting each stick ablaze and took off into a nearby building watching the sticks each blow the doors off the cages releasing all the soldiers as many apes stormed the open yard and the others that were asleep went wide awake from the explosions. They were all met by the former prisoners who charged their captors and a battle broke between the Apes and Soldiers.

Adir and Spyro watched from the nearby building as the battle went on. "You see I knew it would work." Sparx gloated as Adir gave him a quick smile amused how he was against it and now he changed his mind entirely.

"Let's get moving while they distracted." Spyro suggested as Adir and Sparx nodded. The Trio moved through the building dealing with some apes that were not at the fight outside dispatching them at will. Eventually they made it to the over side of the building where they more soldiers and apes were fighting each other outside.

The Battle between them was escalating quickly. With the many prisoners that were released at once and the apes taken by surprise their battle was at standstill as more Soldiers were released from other sections by their comrades thus reinforcing the fight.

"We're almost there." Adir looked across the battle to see the very bridge they were looking for. The Bridge looked partially destroyed with parts of the walkway destroyed but it was still crossable.

The Dragon and Human charged through the battle. They kept running straight through dodging soldiers and apes trying to make their way towards the bridge. They took down a few of each of opposition but knew it would not be wise to remain in battle. They managed to make it to the bridge but not before a bomb was dropped on it completely destroying the walkway of it.

"Come on." Spyro jumped and glided to the other side of the side of the ravine as Sparx flew beside him. Adir took a few steps back to get ready as another Large soldier was about to strike at him. Adir took off with speed and jumped to the other side but didn't make it far enough as he collided with the edge and was about to fall down but Spyro managed to grab him and pull him up.

"Thanks Spyro." Adir panted holding onto his knees with his head low catching his breath. "That was too close for comfort."

"No problem." Spyro replied as they each took one more look at the battle going at the other side as the sounds of weapons clashing and dying cries echoed all around the icy fortress.

Suddenly a large flash loomed over them with the sound of heavy flapping wings. "You think that was Cynder?" Sparx asked.

"I sure hope so?" Spyro replied

"What?!" Sparx cried as Adir had cold chills run through his spine at the mere thought of seeing Cynder again.

"Well if it wasn't then that means there is more than one giant evil dragon around." Spyro explained as Adir looked above and high in the sky flew a black figure and what it looked like was carrying something that glowed yellow flying out of site.

"Oh right, I hope that was Cynder too." Sparx agreed.

The Trio looked around to see where they were now. They were in front of the main part of the fortress as a tall and undamaged wall stood. It was the only place in the whole fortress that Spyro and the others been through that was not in any decay or damaged over time. They seen there was more apes standing by a door at the over end of the open space they were on that seemed to be the entrance.

The Gang was about to head there when a loud screeching of Dreadwings gained their attention behind them. They looked to see four Dreadwings hovering above them holding onto bombs. The Four Dreadwings then flew towards them screeching loudly at them

"Run!" Adir yelled running off towards the entrance with Spyro and Sparx quickly doing the same as the Dreadwings dropped their bombs trying to kill them with a bombing run. The Gang stayed just one step ahead of each bomb and narrowly avoided any shrapnel. The Last Bomb was close enough to send Adir into the air and right towards a large ape giving it the chance to deliver a hard blow to Adir knocking him back onto the ground.

The Rest of the Apes all jumped onto Adir and tried to tear at him as the young boy was helpless with them ganging up onto him. Spyro growled jumping into the air and dashed towards them flying straight through them knocking them off of Adir as he thrust his legs up getting back on his feet.

Spyro and Adir engaged the Apes each of them taking out a number of them with a mix of element power, fighting style and Sword skill. Once the small apes were dealt with Spyro took the fight to two medium sized apes as Adir fought with the large ape determined to get him back for the cheap shot earlier. The Ape roared at Adir as the boy dodged a punch and swing of its shield. Adir gave the ape a kick to the side making turn around for a moment then the boy took his sword and leaped onto the side of the wall thrusting off it and swung his sword down taking the apes head off.

"That's for the cheap shot earlier, fur freak." Adir grunted as the headless ape collapsed on the ground. Adir looked to see Spyro already took down one of the apes and watched as he knocked the last one into the air and threw it down and dashed onto it thrusting his horns into it killing him.

"Nice job, Spyro!" Adir gave him thumbs up. Spyro took his horns out of the ape and looked to see two Dreadwings flying their way.

"It's not over yet, Adir." Spyro informed watching the Dreadwings land on the ground giving a loud screech before running at them.

"Oh Great!" Adir huffed as he got ready to battle as each Dreadwing went to Spyro and Adir to battle them. Spyro flew into the air and flew around the Dreadwing to avoid its swipes with its wings shooting fire balls at it while Adir swung his sword at the one that was engaging him.

The Dreadwing that was attacking Adir sent out a loud screech at the young boy sending him flying back before falling to the ground. The Dreadwing hopped up and was about to land on Adir but he quickly pointed his sword up and bat creature landed on it sending out a painful screech as it fell dead on top of Adir.

Adir grunted trying to shove off the heavy creature but the weight was holding him down and his troubles were not over for the ape rider was still alive and hopped off its dead steed and chuckled wickedly taking a knife from its belt coming up to the trapped warrior to kill him.

Adir kept trying to move but his arms were pinned making him helpless to the approaching ape as it stood above him. The Ape raised its knife high to ready for the blow but Adir managed to pry an arm loose and grabbed the Apes leg unleashing electricity in him. The Ape hollered in pain as the sight of electricity surged visually all over its body before it collapsed dead.

Spyro kept raining down fire balls at the Dreadwing below him but the creature was resilient and kept trying to swipe at him and fire sonic waves of screeches at him. Spyro then flew onto the ground and hovered in air in front of it and let out a stream of flames setting the rider ablaze and the Dreadwing to go mad from the streaks of flame. It charged at Spyro with its wings out giving the dragon the chance to strike going to the left sliced the creatures right wing making it mangled and useless.

The Dreadwing screeched in pain as it tried to fly to no avail with its wing badly hurt. It growled furiously at the dragon and charged at the dragon again not taking it that he was in front of the nearby cliff. Spyro flew up and the creature fell into the ravine with its ablaze rider letting a final screech before it suddenly went silent.

Once it was gone Spyro looked to see Adir trapped and struggling under the dead Dreadwing that still laid upon him. He ran over and with some force shoved the large bat corpse off of him.

Adir got to his feet and gave the Dragon a rub to his side. "Thanks, for a minute there I thought I was going to be pancake." He chuckled with Spyro laughing with him for the moment. Once finished they went up to the door and began to pound on it to get it open before Sparx noticed there was a cave nearby.

"Maybe we should go this way, genius." He pointed to small cave with grin on his face. Adir and Spyro rolled their eyes and followed him in the cave.

"Hey! Check this out…ECHOOOOO!" Sparx yelled within the cave making his voice echo over the closed walls making both the human and dragon laugh.

"Oh! Let me try that." Adir beamed before letting out a loud echo of his within the snowy cave.

"Ha Ha, alright my turn." Spyro chimed in "Hellooooooo!" he called out as they reached the end of the cave and stood above an icy plain inside to be greeted by a squad of apes.

"Hello." One laughed as the Apes gathered around bellow to the annoyance of Adir and Spyro.

"Who's the genius now, echo man?" Spyro asked Sparx making him give a sheepish look as Spyro flew down and knocked one ape into the wall as Adir gave Sparx a quick glare before jumping down below and helped Spyro finish the rest of the apes off.

The Trio walked through the cavern till they came upon a ledge that overlooked an icy arena. It was close enough for Adir to jump into as Spyro flew beside him. They looked around the Arena for a moment before Sparx zipped past them and pointed ahead with a smile. "Hey, that's him we did it. Bye!" He said quickly.

Spyro and Adir looked over to see massive throne on the other side of the arena with a massive figure sitting there and at its feet with its muzzle chained shut and its legs chained to icy poles was a large yellow dragon patterned with pale white strips, with dark blue horns and wings.

"Yes!" Adir cheered softly but regained himself for something felt wrong.

"Hmm, I don't like this. It's too quiet…too easy." Spyro suggested taking a look around seeing no guards of any sort watching over the large prisoner.

"Agreed." Adir nodded taking his sword out. "A Prisoner is always guarded. Sparx just scoffed at them.

"Wha...what part was easy?!" Sparx cried flying up to frozen figure on the throne. "Getting chased by frozen madmen and gorillas?"

Suddenly a large cracking noise came from the figure on the throne and it started to move as Adir watched in horror and Spyro gulped. "Uh…Sparx."

Sparx turned and winced a bit "Is that what I think it?" He turned around to see the figure standing up and stared at him with large green eyes. With a scream Sparx buzzed back to the two in the arena.

The Figure took a couple steps forward as its was dressed in the same armor as the soldiers from before with two icy horns curved from its helmet with a cape draping behind him. It let out a monstrous roar as it hopped from the ledge into the arena and drew out a sword from a sheath to its side and picked up a shield from the icy floor.

"This guy must be the big cheese." Adir implied getting ready for the battle at hand as the apparent Ice King let out a laugh pointing his sword at them. "Let's give him something to laugh about it."

Spyro launched a shot of fire balls at him blowing the Ice king back a bit. Adir ran up and deflected a strike of the Kings sword against Spyro. It growled as slammed its foot into the ground making a shockwave knocking the duo down for the moment as they rolled out of the way of another strike from the Ice king.

Spyro flew behind him and flew straight into its back making him fall onto its knees. Adir took the opportunity to slice the sword wielding hand off the Ice King as it roared in agony at the loss of its hand. With rage it threw its shield at Adir twirling like a saw coming straight at ready to cut him in half. Adir threw the top of his body back just enough for the shield to pass over him barely touching him.

"Oooh." Adir bent his body back upright groaning as his back cracked a bit. "I hate the matrix." He ran up to the Ice King and shot a string of electricity at him making the massive armored figure to thrash from electric current as it grabbed a nearby spear and managed to knock the boy aside ceasing his element attack.

Spyro growled at what happened to his friend and charged the Ice King this time striking one its knees making it go back down to one knee as the Ice King swung the spear trying to swat Spyro away. Adir regained himself and realized that Ice King was trying to hit Spyro and wasn't paying any attention to him.

Adir with determined yell dashed over the Ice King and jumped up and sliced the other hand off making him drop the spear as he once more let out a roar in agony. Spyro flew up to him and closed his eyes and hovered for a moment before building a flame within and shot his eyes open letting out a fury of fire that blew Ice King back to the edge of the arena where it fell over the edge into oblivion.

"Yes!" Adir Cheered loudly jumping in the air. "We did it!"

Spyro flew down to him where Adir gave him a very happy hug making Spyro laugh for moment. "I believe we did, Adir." Once the momentary celebration was over Adir hopped onto Spyro and flew over to the chained Dragon where quickly Adir unhooked the chains on its legs and took the chains off his mouth.

The Yellow Dragon stood up and grinned down at the duo. "It borders on the miraculous, incredible, and stupendous a dragon and a human your size defeating that…that thing." Volteer babbled "Thank you…ah…ah…ah." He trailed off.

"Spyro." The Purple Dragon said.

"I'm Adir." The Human added.

"A Purple Dragon named Spyro and a young human named Adir." Volteer pondered." Amazing. Of course there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon and a human to become a dragon samurai countless generations ago, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend…"

"No wonder they gagged this guy." Sparx muttered.

"So much time has passed." Volteer continued "So many things have been learned, and now, here they are, standing right before me."

"Excuse me sir?" Adir interrupted politely.

"Wha...Wha…what is it?" The Electric guardian sputtered.

"Sir. Shouldn't we get going?" Sparx said next.

"Oh, of course." Volteer agreed "but where to?"

"Well, back to the temple." Spyro replied.

"A Friend of yours is waiting there." Adir added.

"Ignitus?" Volteer gasped incredulously

"Yes, Ignitus!" Adir smiled.

"Of course." Volteer cried out "much to tell him, many hypotheses to pose. I believe that…"

The Team left the realm of snow and ice having to bear the burden of Volteer's constant chatter all the way back to the temple to Sparx's great annoyance.

In a matter of hours the Dragons with Adir and Sparx reached the temple and settled into the grotto where both Ignitus and Volteer were greatly relieved to see each other alive. As much as it was a cause to celebrate Ignitus knew this was not the time to do so.

"Yes, yes, Volteer, it's good to see you as well." Ignitus tried to calm the Electric Guardian down. "But we don't have time to waste on sentiment. Back to Cynder…she was doing what to you?"

"Cynder's a chick?" Sparx cried out

"Were you ever listening?" Adir asked shaking his head. "Yes she is."

"It's hard to be absolutely sure, Ignitus." Volteer said "But it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source."

"What?" Sparx asked.

"She was using him as a battery." Spyro translated.

"Why didn't he say so?" Sparx scowled.

"Not only that." Volteer continued "she also left with a glowing yellow orb…and I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you Ignitus?"

Adir put a finger to his chin in thought. He remembered seeing Cynder fly off from Fortress and it seems she was carrying something that must have been the object that drained Volteer.

"Perhaps, Perhaps." Ignitus repeated "what I do know is that we need to rescue the other guardians before Cynder can power anymore of those orbs. But we will work on our next step after we get some rest.

"I agree, Ignitus." Volteer nodded "When the dawn comes I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to both Spyro and Adir, vis-à-vis their recently required electricity based exhalation device.

"What?" Sparx cried out.

"He wants to teach about our electricity abilities." Adir translated with a smiled.

"Man, why doesn't he just say so?" Sparx yelled.

The Next Morning Volteer took Spyro and Adir to the training dojo to train them into using their newfound electric abilities. During the short time of training Adir learned how to charge his body up and actually move at quick speed just for a couple seconds to avoid oncoming danger or get to places to a quick speed.

The Training was ended when both Spyro and Adir finished using an electric fury on the training dummies.

"Your training is complete." Volteer announced "For now."

The Group reentered the grotto where Ignitus was looking over the pool of visions. Ignitus gave them a worried sigh "Spyro, Adir…Cyril, the Ice Guardian, was taken to Tall Plains. You both and Sparx must go there at once and find him."

"Yes, sir." Both Spyro and Adir responded

"But if we see danger we should run right?" Sparx added on.

"There are times," Ignitus replied "When all of us need to stand up to danger, young Sparx."

"Yeah, maybe next month, next summer, or perhaps next year." Sparx ranted.

"Just go!" Ignitus yelled "Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Spyro and Adir said running out of the temple.

"Be careful, young ones!" Ignitus called as Adir jumped on Spyros back and with Sparx flying close they took off to Tall Plains.


	8. The Trials of Tall Plains

The Trials of Tall Plains

The Trio flew on from the Dragon Temple and journeyed towards a tall mountainous region that rose above the lowest clouds and riddled with jungles and from what it looked like temples that seemed ancient and under siege as many Dreadwings were spotted carrying troops, supplies and cages toward separate locations.

Spyro made sure he flew through the clouds to avoid any detection from any eyes that could be patrolling the outer areas. One Dreadwing happened to spot them but Adir shot an electric blast at it stunning it and its rider having them fall out of the sky and sight not wanting to give away their position and not be rained with volleys like at Dante's Freezer.

Soon they arrived at an entrance that had no guards around it which would be the best part to enter at. They landed close by and took a moment to regain themselves.

"If I remember what Ignitus told us about this place?" Adir said "Tall Plains was once home to a proud tribe called the Atlawa."

"Bless you" Sparx interrupted.

"Sparx!" Spyro warned.

"The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surroundings, their gods. They've all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, who've taken over the tribes Shrine. He believes that's where Cynder is keeping Cyril, trying to power another crystal. We have to find him before she succeeds." Adir completed.

Sparx lowered his arms "Right, it's never easy, is it?" he groaned.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Spyro said walking towards the entrance.

"So now you're spouting wisdom, hero boy?" Sparx retorted in a teasing tone which made Spyro chuckle and Adir to roll his eyes with a smile.

"Come on."

The Trio came up to the entrance but noticed there was a sleeping guard there. Adir quietly moved ahead taking out his blade to make the lazy guard take a permanent nap but Sparx sneezed loudly causing the Ape guard to jolt awake and dodged the blow and took off into the jungle.

Adir glared at Sparx as he gave a sheepish look. "Well so much for sneaking in quietly." He groaned as the same guard returned with a squad of apes. Spyro and Adir easily took them on with a mix of fire, electricity and sword attacks. Moving further they accidently activated a series of ancient dart traps that narrowly avoided making it through.

They were about to move around a corner they heard a lot of commotion of growls and wings flapping. Adir took a peak around it to see a sight that shocked him. On the edge of a cliff guarding by a squad of apes with a large one stood two cages both filled with llama-like person one brown and grey, prisoners of Cynder's army.

As Adir watched with Spyro joining in they saw a Dreadwing swoop down and grab a chain above the cage that held the brown one and carry it away.

"That has to be the Atlawa for sure." Adir said shocked seeing the creatures imprisoned. "Seems they already have taken over this place."

Spyro nodded as he grew a stern look. "It appears so; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Sparx groaned.

"It means we are going to set free any and all prisoners." Adir confirmed getting ready for the fight as the squad spotted them.

"Oh brother." Sparx sighed flying up to avoid any attacks.

Adir charged the oncoming apes as Spyro flew up and laid waste to some with his fire breath and Adir sliced down a few of the other apes with his sword. He powered past some as the apes lost ground and the large one was tossed off the cliff by an electric current from Spyro and Adir finished the last ape by kicking him into the bars of the cage that held the last prisoner shattering the bars.

"Watch it, would you!?" The Atlawa snapped.

"We were just trying to help you." Adir said offering his hand but the llama creature would not take it.

"Well, the Atlawa and Kane need no help."

"Oh, just about to spring into action, huh?" Spyro scowled.

"Forgot this guy." Sparx sighed.

As Kane walked out of the cage, Adir then asked, "What did they want with you anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Kane brushed past him rudely and set into the jungle. "Now move it, I've got a tribe to save."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Sparx yelled at his back.

"Some people have no gratitude at all." Adir crossed his arms shaking his head sighing.

"Either way, let's continues on." Spyro said which Adir nodded as both he and Sparx followed Spyro

The Trio continued on moving throughout the jungle battling more apes and traveled over bridges reaching small platforms that led to other areas over the mountains where the group encounter and battled hostile man size armadillos and Dreadwings.

The Toughest challenge that awaited them when they encounter rock golems. With their bodies encased in stone physical attacks on them were useless and didn't faze them. Adir noticed that their limbs were attached to each other with vines and pointed to Spyro that fire would be the best option. Together their coordinated their attacks on them with Spyro setting the vines ablaze and Adir finished them by cutting through the heated bark to sever them and fall to pieces.

After moving miles through the jungle and across platforms battling through more enemies the group came upon a field, layered on a series of cliffs. A River ran down the middle of the cliffs, with huge stationary water wheels at three waterfalls. In each field stood a large tambourine-like device on the end of a long pole, with drumsticks attached to strings on its side, and three stone buttons scattered around them while being guarded.

"We're going to have to use the waterwheels to move ahead." Spyro said after taking a look around and realized that would be the only way to go. Adir nodded as Sparx groaned.

"Oh it's never easy." He moaned.

"If it was we would never have challenges to face." Adir said showcasing some wise words of his own getting Sparx to make a mocking face at him.

Spyro and Adir separated to each go activate a button and to face the forces that were guarding them. Adir slashed his way through a squad of small apes as Spyro was dealing with stationary turrets dodging the arrows they were shooting at him.

Adir was nearly at the button but a large ape got in his way. "Out of the way!" He yelled as the Ape stood his ground. Adir clashed swords with him as his opponent tried to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile Spyro managed to destroy the turrets and activated his button but as he turned he saw Adir was engaged with the large ape but noticed another ape was sneaking up behind him.

"Adir, look out!" He warned as the young warrior had his sword locked with ape and turned his head to see another ape raise an axe to strike him in the back. Adir dodged out of the way before it came down but the large ape took the initiative and pinned Adir with a foot on his chest.

Adir could not move for the ape's large size combined with its strength and mass kept him from getting up. The Ape brought his sword down as Adir deflected it his since his arms were still free but the other ape seeing the enemy's weapon locked on his allies gave him another opportunity and ran next to pinned warrior raising his axe once more to deal a fatal blow to the young Samurai.

Spyro saw this and flew fast to save his friend, and brother charging up a fire ball but before he could shoot it reinforcements showed up and got in his way. "Adir!"He called as the apes engaged him and Adir grunted trying to keep the large ape from pushing his sword down upon him but Adir watched as the other brought down the axe with great speed and Adir shut his eyes preparing for the blow that would end his life.

There was sound of a metal collision than the sound of pierced skin. He shot his eyes open to see the hilt of his sword with a blade that somehow emerged from it and prevented the axe from hitting him to both his surprise and the apes that stood above him. Adir as shocked as he was knew this was the opportunity to get out of the pin.

He pushed his now two bladed weapon up grunting as he did to build momentum and when he got them high enough he brought his legs up kicked both the apes off of him and stood up holding his weapon with both hands taking a quick moment to look it over seeing somehow his sword magically turned into a double bladed spear when he needed it as he recalled as he was pinned he needed something to deflect the blow and by either luck or quick thinking it happened.

Adir let a confident and wicked smile grow on his face realizing that his weapon now more than just a simple sword. "You guys are in so much trouble." Adir twirled his weapon in circles around and over his body showing off the apes his weapons new potential. Surprised as they were the apes reengaged the Samurai who quickly took care of the smaller one and remembering a trick from a movie he watched Adir planted one end of the spear in the ground twirled his body around it avoiding the large ape and collided both of his feet against him knocking the ape to the ground where Adir finished him off planting the spear deep through his body.

Spyro managed to finish off the rest of the reinforcements and hurried over to Adir. "Adir, are you alright?" He asked looking him over to make sure he was not injured. Adir looked at him with smile standing with one foot on the dead ape bringing out his spear from the carcass twirling it in the air triumphantly.

"Whoa! When can your sword do that?" Sparx asked surprised along with Spyro.

Adir laughed "I have no idea but I'll say I'm glad it did for if it didn't do that I would have been six feet under." Adir thought on how it would be a sword again but then a quick glow showed off the second blade of the weapon and disappeared leaving the trio in awe.

"It must actually react when I thought of to get it to be a sword again." Adir said very perplexed at the phenomenon. Spyro and Sparx shared equally questioned glances for this was a unique wonder.

"Perhaps we can ask Ignitus about it after we rescues Cyril." Spyro suggested that snapped Adir back into reality.

"Your right, Spyro. We can but first let's continue we came here to do." Adir agreed putting his sword away till it would be needed again still pondering at how his sword would become a double bladed spear then become a sword again within a flash when only thinking of it? But he would get his answers later and right now make use of his weapons new ability.

The Trio activated the remaining buttons and the waterwheels stared to work and the group used them to climb to next level and the other two. They went through a small building on the top of the cliff and once they went through it they looked see they were overlooking a small clearing with a large water fall to their left and a river below them that went over the edge.

Suddenly they heard a lot of stomping noise's and looked up to see at the edge of the waterfall was the Atlawa chief surrounded by rock golems as he was stepping back not noticing he was at the edge of the waterfall.

"Kane!" The Trio cried out

Kane turned to look around, lost his foot, and with cry he fell into the river below. Kane was completely stunned and he was nearing the edge of the cliff. Adir and the others watch as the Chief got closer each second.

"He's going to fall!" Adir gasped.

"Yeah, I know the guys an ingrate," Sparx agreed "But you gotta do something, and fast!"

Spyro and Adir jumped forward to try and safe their ungrateful ally as Spyro opened his mouth and Adir held his arm out… and both shot a stream of ice at the edge of the cliff making a frozen barrier that saved Kane from falling over as he sat up startled by the sight but picked himself up and jumped out of sight without once again thanking his saviors as Spyro and Adir were too shocked at what they just did to notice.

"Buddies, you're getting weirder and weirder by the second." Sparx said amazed by what they done as Adir and Spyro nodded in agreement.

"First my weapon has a new trick and now I just shot ice!" Adir was in no doubt amazed himself. Despite yet another phenomenon the group continued on.

"Guess some people are just too stubborn just too at least say thank you." Adir pointed out since they never got even an appreciative glace from Kane before he disappeared again.

"Either way, we must continue to try and find the shrine." Spyro replied.

The Journey continued on as they encountered more apes, golems, armadillos, and Dreadwings. Spyro made use of the new ice breath power along with Adir who continued to make use of his swords ability to change into a spear at will and dispatched their foes with ease.

Soon they came upon a new area of cliffs with Kane there as well dealing with some apes knocking them over and turned to see the trio once again.

"You again?" he scowled "Why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here…nobody else."

"Boss of what?" Sparx scoffed only to have Adir's finger put to his lips.

"Quiet." He said.

"You're all alone?" Spyro asked

"Only until I kicked these bums out." Kane replied "Whi8ch reminds me, I can't stand here chatting with purple dragons, armor clad skinnies and mosquitoes…"

"Hey, who are you calling a mosquito?" Sparx cried out as Adir folding his arms not impressed by Kane's remark of him either.

"Besides," Kane continued "It's not safe for you here."

"Oh we save his sorry hide twice, but now he is concerned for us?" Adir retorted quietly to his friends so Kane wouldn't hear as Sparx nodded in agreement.

"No need," Spyro said "We can take care of ourselves. Anyway, we need to get to the shrine."

"You will never make it!" Kane called out knocking another ape off the side heading for the nearby cliffs.

"Oh yeah? Just watch us!" Adir yelled back as the Chief was really starting to get on his nerves so tired of his stubbornness and ungrateful for all they are doing for him.

More Apes came down and attack the team but they easily dispatched the lot and hurried towards where the Atlawa Chief Kane went and climbed to the side of the cliff to see him standing by a large stone door.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came." He told the group. "He is NOT happy."

"So, is anyone fun around here?" Sparx sighed

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone." Kane growled as he bashed the door three times for it to open.

"Not all of us are loners, Kane." Spyro pointed out looking at Adir who gave a sly grin at the Chief. "I'm not going alone."

"He's got that right, Kane." Adir agreed as they walked past him

"Maybe someday you'll learn that two or more heads are better than one." Spyro said.

"Even if ones a little pinhead." Adir added

"Yeah," Sparx called but then realized what Adir said. "Wait, what?"

Spyro and Adir chuckled as looked head to see a large ship floating above the clouds. The Ship was being loaded with supplies, weapons and worst of all prisoners that were being loading onto the ship by Dreadwings and each prisoner was being led below deck.

"I guess that's where go to next." Adir pointed out and Spyro agreed. They rushed towards the ship with Kane following them. They remained hidden until the last of the Dreadwings flew away and many apes were all over the deck.

"This ship must be transporting supplies and materials and possibly the prisoners to the shrine itself since that's where it seems everything is pointed around there." Adir suggested.

Kane remembered seeing the same ship before right before he was captured as the shrine was the first place to fall and then Cynder and her forces quickly took over the rest of Tall Plains and the very ship they were looking at was the one they used for transporting anything of importance.

"Your judgment is well placed." Kane agreed even though he hated to admit it.

Adir suppressed a chuckle for finally the Chief was starting to at least agree with them on something and he wasn't not being harsh either.

"Not sure I like the look of this." Spyro said with concern.

"Oh, now you tell us." Sparx sighed.

The Ship looked like it was starting to move towards the other side towards the shrine.

"Come on, it's now or never." Adir yelled as he ran towards the deck and jumped onto it with Spyro and Kane following suite with Sparx flying close by. The Apes all turned to the group growling at them as Adir pulled out his sword. "Well, who's first?"

The Apes from small to large engaged the group of Kane, Spyro and Adir. The Atlawa chief used a hard piece of bamboo and knocked many apes to the side. Spyro took to the air and provided air support raining down fire balls and electric streaks and Adir fought using a mix of sword and spear weapon skill and even used his new ice power to freeze a large ape kicked it hard it enough to shatter.

He looked over to a doorway at the stern of the ship where he remembered seeing the prisoners and some equipment were taken in through. "You both stay up here and I'll go free the prisoners!" He called to his allies who each nodded at him as they kept the fight going with the apes that kept coming from the other side of the ship.

Adir hurried through the door and headed down a stairwell to the lower deck to find dozens of Atlawa either chained to walls on both sides of the lower deck or some in cages being guarded by a handful of apes that eyed the intruder and slowly walked towards him ready to cast out their uninvited guest.

"Pardon me, but these Atlawa people are now facing early parole and I advise you all to stand down and release them." Adir said and his demand was met with angry growls as the guards charged him.

"So much for being nice about it." Adir sighed and defended himself against the guards knocking one ape through a window and punching one to the floor where an Atlawa grabbed hold of him and choked him out and grabbed the keys that he was holding and undid his restraints on his leg.

Adir hacked through the remaining guards cutting them down easily but he was so focused on the front that he didn't realize one ape he knocked down but didn't deliver a fatal blow shook himself then stood back up and ran towards Adir ready to get payback.

The Samurai ran through the last guard killing him but then he heard an angry yell turning around to see the last ape lunge at him. Adir didn't have time to react as he was too close but the Atlawa that freed himself grabbed the ape before he landed on Adir and threw him hard on the ground then grabbed a nearby sword and finished it.

"Thank you." Adir said to the Atlawa who then gave him smile.

"No, it's us who should be thanking you." The Atlawa replied. "We don't know who or what you are but we owe you our lives."

Adir smiled back but then a loud boom could be heard from the top of the deck which could only have the exploding of a bomb. Adir got worried that his friends were in trouble. "Sir, can you release the rest of the prisoners? I need to get topside and help." The Atlawa nodded to him and Adir quickly left lower deck leaving the Atlawa to free his kin.

Once Adir got topside he watched as Dreadwings all around were either dropping explosives onto the deck or engaging the Dragon and Atlawa Chief. Spyro did what could to keep the Dreadwings from dropping more bombs as he circled around the ship taking out as many as he could as Kane engaged two Dreadwings that landed on the deck to attack him.

Adir charged at one of the Dreadwings getting its attention from Kane. The Atlawa Chief maintained himself as the Dreadwing kept swiping its wings at him trying to knock him down but Kane kept dodging and swiping at his attacker but then the Dreadwing let out a screeching roar that pushed Kane to the side of the deck where then the Dreadwing charged him knocking him through the rail. Before he could fall Kane managed to grab the side of the deck as he looked to see the bamboo stick he had as a weapon fall through the clouds out of site.

Adir took down the Dreadwing he was engaging but jumping onto it and putting one end of his spear into its head killing it just then to see Kane get knocked over the edge.

"No!" Adir hopped down and let out a loud battle cry charging the Dreadwing before it could knock the hanging Kane off the ledge and with that Adir charged up a large ball of fire within him and unleashed a powerful wave of flame that incinerated every enemy that was left on the deck including the Dreadwing which let out a dying cry before the flames consumed it.

Adir took a moment to catch his breath and looked to see Spyro either destroy the rest of the Dreadwings and all the other ones that still were alive retreated. The Dragon swopped under Kane to give him something to stand on while Adir helped the Chief back onto the deck.

"That's three you owe us." Adir smiled along with Spyro landing beside him.

Kane sighed hardly taking in the fact that these strangers to his land and people have been doing what he didn't believe that no one but him could be doing and he now owes them his very life in more ways than one. Just then the rest of the Atlawa that were prisoners emerged below deck and happily greeted their Chief and saviors.

While Spyro and Adir were being giving thanks by the former prisoners the Ship came to a halt as they reached the other side to where the Shrine was supposed to be seeing a large temple entrance Spyro, Adir and Sparx disembarked the ship while Kane remained behind to tend to his people.

The Trio entered through an entrance passing through the ruins of the once great temple and encountered more Armadillos and Rock Golems but Spyro and Adir dispatched them moving through until they came upon a clearing with a large wooden bridge crossing over to a large island and Kane himself was waiting for them by the bridge.

"Well I have to admit." The Atlawa Chief muttered. "You've all done better than I thought possible."

"Saying that had to hurt." Sparx chuckled along with Adir so glad that Kane finally has changed his mind completely of them.

"More than you can imagine." Kane admitted. "There are some things you should know about the shrine before you enter…"

At that moment large black, winged figure emerged from the island and let out a screeching roar and took to the sky carrying a blue orb in its claws.

The Group stared at the figure leaving their sights Adir having mixed emotions seeing that black dragon again close up sent both anger and terror in his heart.

"And I think we are done here." Sparx decided.

"Not before we rescue, Cyril." Spyro reminded him.

Kane lowered his head sadly "The Atlawa shrine has been desecrated and the god of the shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived." But then he looked up at them with hope. "But if you can subdue his anger, the balance will be returned…and my people can come home."

"That's fine, but we came to free Cyril." Spyro said.

"You must go through the god of the shrine to free him." Kane replied warning them.

"Knew you were going to say that." Sparx pointed out groaning at yet another dreadful encounter was on the way for them.

The Trio took steady steps across the bridge allowing themselves to regain any strength they may have lost for the battle that was just ahead was no doubt going to be fierce and they were going to have to do what it takes to free the Ice Guardian Cyril.

Once they made it across the bridge they carefully climbed the massive steps till they reached the top and looked down to see an arena filled with some broken pillars and other brick work lying around with a giant boulder in the middle. Behind the boulder all the way in the back laying chained to a metal laying unconscious was an Icy Blue Dragon with light purple horns on his head and light purple wings.

"That must be, Cyril." Adir pointed out getting his sword ready.

"Careful remember last time." Spyro warned moving cautiously down the steps to the arena as Adir followed and Sparx flew in front of them.

"I know, I know but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place." Sparx tried to assure them but suddenly they heard stones moving. Spyro and Adir looked ahead in alert seeing the boulder in the middle of the arena was moving but only it was not a boulder at all.

Part of the top of it fall to the ground and fingers twitched from it showing it was an arm. The Arm moved to the side revealing a large face and another arm as the figure pulled itself from the ground revealing a pair of legs showing it was a Rock Golem. But unlike the others the trio encountered this one was three times bigger and when it eyed the intruders in the arena it pounded its massive stone chest and let out an earth shattering roar.

"When will I learn?" Sparx groaned. "When things look good, run for the hills."

"Spyro, I think this is the God of the Shrine." Adir said nervously as the massive stone god approached them with great anger sending a shockwave with each step.

"I agree, Adir." Spyro replied as the Stone God raised its leg behind and tried to kick the duo as they dodged to the each side to avoid the attack.

"Spyro!" Adir called as the Massive Sentinel turned to him and its arm extended out fast and knocked Adir straight into the wall of the Arena as Adir collided hard. Spyro shocked on the attack on him shot a fire ball at it making it roar in pain and turned to Spyro to attack him next.

Adir felt like he had the wind knocked out of him falling down on the ground trying to stand up but he was hurt as the punch from the Sentinel was hard, groaning as he managed to fight through the pain and stand back up.

The Samurai did a quick thought on how were they going to beat this thing. He watched as Spyro dodged the attacks keeping just out o the Sentinel god's reach and shot a fire ball at it whenever he got the chance only to slightly stun it for a moment only for it to continue its attack on the dragon.

Suddenly Adir got an idea. If he could distract it somehow long enough Spyro could unleash a fury of fire on it since that was the weakness of the other golems they faced before. Adir willed his sword to turn into a spear and using his electricity power he charged up his spear making it cackle from the surge of electric currents going through it as lighting sparked off it.

"Hey Boulder Breath!" Adir called shooting a fire ball at its back gaining its attention again as it turned and walked toward him enraged as Adir got his spear ready. "I got a shock for you!" Adir raised his spear high and leaned back taking steady aim waiting for the right moment as the Sentinel drew closer. Once he got close enough Adir threw his charged weapon with precise aim hitting the Golem God straight in one of its eyes.

The Sentinel roared in pain as sparks fizzled all over the stone body as it tried to pull the spear out of its eye but its fingers were too big to grab hold of it. "Now Spyro! Unleash your fury!" Adir yelled falling to his knees.

Spyro took the initiative at what Adir said to do and flew in front of the raging figure and powered his body up with flames building around him and then bursting out across part of the arena setting a blaze to every exposed vine on the Stone Sentinel instantly disintegrating them and Sentinel fell to ground in pieces as it let out one last roar that echoed across Tall Plains for the last time and so ended the God of the Shrine.

Spyro landed on ground and took a moment to catch his breath from his fury attack. He smiled seeing the former god lying lifeless and in pieces on ground and turned to see Adir holding onto his chest in pain but he smiled as well.

"Adir, are you okay?" Spyro ran over to him concerned over his obvious wound.

Adir groaned in pain but gave him a reassuring look. "I'm going to be very sore for awhile, but I'll be alright. Great job Spyro. You did it!"

"No, we did it." Spyro laughed and Adir did as well as he walked up to head of the deceased sentinel pulling his spear from its eye and held it up triumphantly taking in their victory with pride. After the brief silent celebration Adir transformed his spear back into a sword and sheathed it and they went over to Cyril who just awoke to find Adir and Spyro walk towards him as the Atlawa and Kane emerged from above the arena and came down to see the ones who have place their land back into balance and saved them all from Cynder.

The Arena was then filled with worshiping prayers and blessings as all the Atlawa were bowing and praying for the ones that brought them from Evil and Kane approached them with a very happy smile.

Cyril stood up and looked to see both Spyro and Adir look at him along with Sparx as Kane come upon them.

"You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, and our world." Kane praised "The Atlawa's want to worship you all now."

Adir gasped and laughed not able to believe such a thing but looking at all the Atlawa's bowing and praising them as they were, Kane was not lying at all.

"Worship? All right!" Sparx cheered. "I've never gotten the respect I deserve, the Praise that should be mine."

Adir was very flattered along with Spyro who laughed for a moment. "That's very nice, Kane, but we have to get back to our home." Spyro said with modesty. "Figure out how to stop Cynder for good."

"My dear Atlawa's, I am the mighty Sparx, scourge of the despots…"Sparx raised his hands up and acted like a god to be worshiped

"Yes, yes, old boy," Cyril interrupted with a hint of sarcasm " we'd like nothing more than to stay and be a part of your primitive, barbaric society, but duty calls, duty calls."

Kane understood. "If you must, you must. But know that you all are now part of the Atlawa tribe…one of us."

"Thanks, Kane." Adir said with nod but groaned as his sore chest was being a burden to him as Cyril took notice.

"There, There young chap. Allow me to be of assistance." Cyril offered gently grabbing hold of Adir so he would not have to walk since he needed some rest to allow his soreness to go away.

"Thank you, Cyril." Adir smiled and looked at Spyro assuring he will be fine as Cyril carried him in a gentle hold and the group started to walk with Kane following.

"I am the mighty spa…"

"Enough, Sparx!" Adir said irritated by his lack of modesty and his self praise annoyance.

As they walked Kane had another thing to admit. "By the way you were right." Kane said to Spyro.

"About what?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe two or more heads are better than one." Kane said. "Even if one belongs to an annoying mosquito."

"Mosquito, me? Is that…oh." Sparx groaned and the rest the group shared one more laugh before the Dragons took to the sky with Adir in hold and Sparx close by back to the Dragon Temple.


	9. Rest and Recovery

Rest and Recovery

The Flight back from Tall Plains was going longer than the arrival to it as Cyril carefully flew with Adir being held in a gentle hold. Spyro kept close keeping an eye on Adir as he could hear the groans coming from the human. Despite the pain he was in, Adir looked at Spyro seeing his concerned face.

"Ah…don't worry…" Adir winced trying to speak through the pain. "I think I'll be alright."

Cyril looked down at Adir. "Ay…young chap. A Little Rest with some red gems shall do you some wonders. First let's get ourselves back to the temple." Cyril said with some assurance in his voice as he held Adir a little tighter but gentle hold not wanting to cause him any more pain than he already was in.

"Oh Come on!" Sparx scoffed. "Adir is tough as they come no need to get weepy about it."

Spyro wasn't amused by Sparx's remark. "Either way, Sparx. You should at least show some concern about it." He retorted as Sparx threw him an apologetic look.

"Yeah…I suppose its…kinda bad." Sparx thought looking at Adir who continued show signs of discomfort and pain for that punch from the Stone Sentinel God of the Shrine truly was a heavy blow and if it was not for Adir's half dragon trait a normal human would have been seriously hurt or killed.

It was not long before the Temple came into view as the Ice Dragon Guardian and Spyro approaching quickly to be met by some familiar faces that were awaiting them on the balcony outside.

"Volteer! Ignitus!" Cyril shouted at his colleagues flying down onto the balcony softly.

"It's been too long, Cyril." Volteer beamed with overjoyment glad to see his friend was rescued. "I was actually starting to miss your obnoxious ways, old friend."

Cyril smiled. "Same to you, Volteer. I see months of tortured captivity has yet to keep that electric tongue of your from certainly waging."

"It's all just so exciting, enchanting, exhilarating, enthralling…" Volteer tailed stumbling over his own words.

"All right, no more thesaurus for you, pal." Sparx moaned in slight annoyance.

"All of you please be quiet!" Ignitus shouted "It is certainly encouraging that, Spyro and Adir managed to rescue you both. But haven't we forgotten someone?"

"Yes, Yes, of course. Terrador "Cyril agreed

"Precisely! but where is Adir?" Ignitus asked not seeing him anywhere.

"Oh yes! The Young Lad suffered a heavy blow during his rescue of me at the hands of the stone monstrosity that guarded me." Cyril gently opened the palms of his hands to reveal Adir moaning from constant pain as he held his chest where the blow was struck.

"Oh Dear!" Volteer gasped "We must perform immediate medical examination and pursue every means of recovery." He said quickly.

"Calm down, Volteer," Ignitus lifted his front leg up in reassurance as he went up to Adir. "Adir, is anything broken?"

Adir shook his head. "No…nothing feels like it…"Adir explained trying to cope through the pain. "I just punched hard and it sent me almost through a stone wall."

Ignitus sighed in relief that it didn't seem that the Samurai was not in any serious condition. "That's a relief to hear. Come ill take you inside while Spyro will fetch you some red gems." Ignitus gently picked up the boy and looked at Spyro who nodded and went off to find some red gems for Adir.

Ignitus took Adir into the room where his Armor once hung waiting for the time where it would finally be used and gently set him on the floor layed against the wall and took his armor off setting it to the side along with his sword and took a long breath of relief giving his body some comfort to ease off the burden that was armor.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ignitus asked sitting next to him.

"A Little now that I got the armor off." Adir replied looking up at him as he continued to hold his chest as the burden of the hit to his upper body remained.

Volteer and Cyril walked up to the entrance of the room and looked at Adir glad that he was alright and then at Ignitus. "We shall await your presence in the grotto, Ignitus." Cyril said as he along Volteer walked away.

"Ill be there when Adir regains some strength!" Ignitus called out. Adir looked at Ignitus in awe.

"He is really going to stay and watch over me?" He thought. Some of the memories of his past started to come to his mind remembering sometimes with his Father. He remembered a time when he got hurt playing a game with everyone at a family get together.

He recalled how when he hurt his leg after taking a bad fall during a game of soccer, his Father carried him to his room and made sure his wound was attended to. His Father never left his side no matter what. When dinner was called for his Father replied. "Ill be there Adir feels better!"

Adir closed his eyes as the memory of his deceased Father coursed through his mind. "Either it's just me or is, Ignitus, like him in some way?" Adir pondered in his mind but then he looked at his sword and remembered how it became a spear. He had to figure out how could it do such a marvel?

"Ignitus." Adir called.

Ignitus turned to Adir. "Yes, young samurai?"

"I was hoping to get some answers on something that happened back at Tall Plains." Adir said.

"What happened?" Ignitus asked lying down a bit on the ground.

Adir picked up his sword. "This." He quickly put his mind to work and thought of his sword as a spear and once again a metal shard emerged from the bottom of the hilt to the fascination of Ignitus and he smiled.

"What has happened is that your sword is more than just what it seems." Ignitus said. "The Ancestors forged a weapon unique and powerful that would be worthy of the Samurai of prophecy. Your Sword is capable of turning into a weapon that you would need it to be as when you needed it as a spear in your time of need, it became so. Perhaps there is another feature to your weapon that you have yet to discover." He explained.

"But I really don't understand how it did that? I just thought of it and poof! I had a spear." Adir said next still puzzled over on how his weapon is capable of becoming a different one.

"The Weapon became bonded with you the moment you held it." Ignitus explained. "Your thoughts course through your body and your sword is part of that. When you think, your body reacts and with your sword it reacts as it would your body. All you have to do is think and your weapon will always become what you need it to be."

Adir was fascinated by Ignitus explanation. He truly didn't understand how his weapon became what it did at first but it all made sense. Anytime after it became a spear he remembered how when he needed it to become it again it just happened in an instant and throughout the rest of the battles at Tall Plains up to the encounter with the Former God of the Shine it was as it was and now Adir smiled finally grasping that he now had a weapon that was capable of becoming anything.

"Thank you, Ignitus." Adir smiled reaching over to his leg and gave it a gentle pet as Ignitus returned the smile.

"Your welcome, young one." Ignitus heard someone approaching and turned his head to see Spyro carrying some red gems along with Sparx flying just behind him with a couple of small red gems in tow as well.

"Welcome back. I hope it wasn't any trouble to find those?" Ignitus asked as Sparx dropped his set of gems next to Adir.

"Oh just a few bulb spiders but they were no match for the mighty Sparx, savior of Tall plains and scourge of the despots of apes." Sparx gloated showing off some mighty if not so mighty poses to the chuckle of Adir and the shaking of Spyro in mock annoyance.

Ignitus couldn't help but grin at Sparx's pigheaded gloating. "Well now that you have returned please see to Adir's need. I must attend to the matter of finding the Earth Guardian Terrador in the pool of visions."

"Of Course, Ignitus." Spyro replied at the Fire Guardian left the purple dragon, dragonfly, and the human in the room and went into the grotto to discuss the matter of Terrador.

"Here, Adir. This should help." Spyro broke some of the red gems and applied the bits onto Adir's chest. The Small pieces of the gems started to work as they swirled and disappeared straight into the boy's chest. Adir could feel the effects of the gems starting to work as the pain slowly subsided. After a few moments the pain disappeared completely. He took long deep breath in relief and stood up and stretched out his arms.

"How do you feel?" Spyro asked.

"Like a million dollars!" Adir beamed throwing some punches and kicks around showing that he was back in fighting shape and ready for the next adventure wherever it would take them.

"Thanks for bringing the gems, guys." Adir thanked.

"No problem." Spyro replied coming up to Adir as Sparx floated next to him laying his side in midair.

"Hey, it's what hero's do for hero's" He said gloating again to the mock annoyance of the both the dragon and human. Before they could do anything else. Cyril stood at the entrance with a smile.

"I see your feeling very fit and fiddle, my young friend." Cyril said looking at Adir who nodded.

"Yes, sir. I am!" Adir replied gaining a nod from the ice guardian.

"Very good. Well young chaps, since you learned a few things about Ice on Tall Plains. I suggest we adjourn to the training room so I may teach you both some more. The Legacy of the great ice dragons of yore, my ancestors…" Sparx groaned as the Dragon spoke along with Ignitus and Volteer who could overhear him in the grotto. "…who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage, is long and storied. With my help rescuing Terrador should be a certainty."

Volteer let out an exasperated groan. "Your pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness are odious to the extreme!" He called out.

"Yeah…what he said." Sparx agreed.

"Shall we?" Cyril asked.

Spyro and Adir went to the training room where Cyril trained them how to use their newfound ice abilities. They each learned how to freeze their enemies in place or slow them down with ice. They learned how to create advantages by making enemies slip or in times use ice as obstacle or another way to get across anything, similar to how they saved Kane from falling off the edge of a cliff.

After a good long hour of mastering their Ice abilities and finishing off with an Ice fury, Cyril announced they were more than prepared to face their next challenge though he muttered to himself that it was only beginners luck.

The Group went back into the armored room to take some time to rest as the training sessions with Cyril were long since he was a bit strict to some of the lessons as the Ice Guardian went back to the grotto to update the completion of the training session and discuss matters at hand.

About a couple hours later the trio when to see if there was any news yet on the whereabouts of the fourth guardian Terrador. Before they could say anything it seems that Ignitus and Volteer were having a dissucision concerning over a subject that was becoming a real matter at hand.

"So, What are you exactly saying, Ignitus?" Cyril asked.

"Yes," Volteer agreed "your hypothesis is an intriguing one, but its perplexing to the extreme."

"What?" Sparx scratched his head.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about?" Adir translated Volteer's words in simple terms sitting next to Spyro.

"Dude, I never know what he is saying." Sparx spat.

"What I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the powers of the guardians to unlock a portal… that must never be opened." Ignitus explained with deep concern.

"Why, what's behind this portal?" Spyro asked.

"As if she wasn't dangerous enough." Adir added thinking that whatever this portal was there could only be trouble behind it.

Ignitus hesitated for a moment before answering "That doesn't concern you both for right now. What does concern you is that you must travel to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before Cynder has a chance to power another crystal with his power."

Volteer then added "…and before the Volcano, Boom, blows it's…"

"That's enough, Volteer." Ignitus interrupted "There's plenty of time…plenty of time."

"Plenty of time?" Sparx cried. "What, we need more time for horrible things to happen to us? Why couldn't we stay in Tall Plains? Oh, I'm a big deal there."

"Quit complaining will ya, Sparx!" Adir scoffed as he along with Spyro and Sparx headed for the balcony.

"Maybe there is a tribe in Munitions Forge you can save there too." Spyro said as Adir got on his back.

"Yeah…" Sparx sighed "But there's always something special about the first tribe you save, you know?"

Spyro and Adir both rolled their eyes then the Dragon took off with Adir and Sparx following to the Volcanic, Magma filled lands known Munitions Forge.


	10. The Fiery Depths of Munitions Forge

The Fiery Depths of Munitions Forge

The Trio flew on for hours on end desperate to get to their destination as fast as they could for when they remembered they were told there was a Volcano present to where they were going they knew time would be of the essence and if the Volcano would erupt while they were there or before they arrived searching for the Guardian, Terrador, would make it even more difficult.

Soon the sky was starting to look red as dark clouds covered the once blue sky. The Air was becoming thick with smoke and smell of ash that the Dragon, Spyro had to fly lower to give himself and Adir some slight clear air to breath.

"Something tells me we are close." Adir coughed trying to speak but where they were the air was still thick as, Spyro, flew lower.

"Are talking about that?" Sparx pointed in the distance to see a massive Volcano in the middle of an island that already seemed to be on the brink of eruption as molten magma spewed from its top covering the air with the thick smoke and ash that festered the trio's lungs.

The Group eventually found a spot to land that was next to railway with a large pipe that was leaking a river full of lava into the sea nearby.

"Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig, an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey." Spyro explained what Ignitus told them before.

"Dicey, indeed." Adir agreed coughing again as the surface was not too much different than the skies above as the smell of brimstone and the forgery filled the surrounding parts.

"The locals, who live underground, have been force to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons." Spyro continued.

"What were the locals called again?" Adir asked.

"They are called Manweersmalls." Spyro answered.

"Right." Sparx sighed "Do I need to write that down?"

Spyro shot Sparx a glare before continuing "Rumor has it that Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines. We know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal. We must free him before she gets the chance."

Sparx took another look at the Volcano. "Boy is it big!" He gasped.

"It certainly is." Adir agreed.

"Boy it's big." Spyro said. "No time for sightseeing, Sparx. Time to get serious, let's move."

"Oh…not again." Sparx groaned as he set off with the Dragon and Human.

They encountered a group of apes that were sleeping next to the railway that lead into the mine. Adir draw his sword and killed one of them as its deathly cry woke the others.

Spyro used his ice breath to turn the apes into frozen balls and Adir took the opportunity to kick them into a nearby lava pit burning them instantly.

Suddenly another group of apes lead by a medium sized one came from the entrance of the railway and charged the duo.

Adir switched his sword into his spear and battled each of the small apes using his electric power to make him zoom around each one killing each ape with one swipe of his spear before they could make another move as Spyro shot as shards into the medium sized ape killing it with several shards pierced into him.

The Trio moved up into the entrance of the railway. They moved down a small tunnel that lead away from the railroad and eventually came up to a small mole creature with a long white mustache, a walking stick in hand and a hat with a lit candle on top of it.

"Man he is small." Spyro whispered but it wasn't quiet enough as the mole turned around and looked at the group holding his stick high threatening

"What's that?" He cried out in a thick accent "Who's there?"

Adir put his hands up assuring. "Hey! Calm down, Sir. We are not your enemy."

"Its, it's me, Spyro." The Dragon said in an assuring voice. "This is, Adir." Pointing his wing towards the Human who smiled.

"…and the former god of Tall Plains, Sparx." Sparx quickly introduced himself with pride making both Spyro and Adir roll their eyes in annoyance.

"You don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts, so you must be friends." The Mole man sniffed the air and sighed glad that he didn't run into any more of Cynder's apes.

"Your correct, Sir." Adir kneeled down to him. "Who are you, may I ask?"

"I'm Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls." Mole-Yair looked down sadly after introducing himself. "But I'm not much a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves, scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow."

Suddenly a loud tremor shook the ground heavily making Adir and Mole-Yair almost lose their footing. "Which shouldn't be long?" Mole-Yair continued. "If you can help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?"

"We could give you a hand but …" Adir said "…we are here to rescue a big friend of ours."

"Is he a mighty Dragon?" Mole-Yair asked.

"Yes, why?" Spyro replied

"Because I know where he is being kept." Mole-Yair said triumphantly. This made Adir gasp along with Spyro hearing that. "In the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away. We can help each other."

"Well…which way do we go?" Spyro asked. "What should we do next?"

"Oh, it's simple enough, but we've got to hurry." Mole-Yair replied "Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute. We must clear these caves before we can help your friend."

Sparx turned to the human and dragon. "You're asking him for directions?" Sparx said. "Wow, talk about the blind leading the blind."

Adir gently pushed the dragonfly aside and smiled at the leader of the Manweersmalls. "Forget him, Mole-Yair. We're in!"

The Group traveled down some tunnels until they came across a group of Mole-Yairs people that were chained next to the walls with their ankles held with an energy chain that was attached to a gem. The Guards noticed the intruders and went on the attack. Mole-Yair and Sparx stayed next to the entrance to let the human and dragon deal with the guards.

Spyro and Adir managed to fight off the guards giving them a brief moment to destroy the gems that held the captive Manweersmalls. They ventured down more tunnels and encountered more prisoners and guards along the way.

The Duo managed to defeat the guards and freed more prisoners. They came across two passageways that lead in separate directions. Spyro took one entrance and Adir took the other for the faster they free the prisoners the more time they would have to find the Guardian. Soon they both met up at the end of each tunnel seeing how it connected with another that led outside both of them were then greeted by Mole-Yair who was overjoyed to see his people free.

"You did it, you did it!" Mole Yair cheered. "A thousand thanks." He suddenly grabbed Spyros head and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

"It was no big deal." The Dragon said pulling his head back.

"No problem at all." Adir chuckled watching the scene with amusement.

"That's not the kind of praise id want." Sparx whispered in Adir's ear remarking Spyro's thankful kiss's making Adir chuckle some more.

"Well…you did your part, now I'll do mine." Mole-Yair said. "Your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Exhumor, is working. Find him and let him know we're friends, and he'll tell you how to proceed."

"How will we know Exhumor?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, all you Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me." Sparx pointed out agreeing with the question.

This made Mole-Yair laugh. "Oh, you'll know him. Trust me. He's the most cantankerous hardnosed Manweersmalls around. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side." He warned.

"Point taken." Adir said. Mole-Yair left the group to tend to his freed people and the Group ventured forth deeper into mines to try and find the labor camp with Exhumor in it.

The Group went forth and they encountered not only more apes but deadly worms that emerged from pools of lava. Adir was in middle of battle two of them as Spyro was trying to deal with more apes that attacked him with his friend preoccupied.

Adir grunted as one of the worms managed to strike him on the side since they were attack his front and back. He kept turning trying to meet them both but he could only block one attack and try to dodge the next one as the worms were relentless.

He used his spear to hold one of the worms arms from coming down on him but Adir sank to one knee as the other was coming up behind him to give a deadly blow. Adir wished in this moment he had another weapon with him that he could stop the strike from coming. On Cue his spear came apart and while still holding on part where it was holding the worms arms he used the other to quickly thrust into the oncoming worm killing it and used his free weapon to kill the one he was holding.

He stood back up and examined his new accessory. His spear just turned into two swords! Apparently just like Ignitus said back in the temple. The Weapon was made to form into any weapon that he needed it to be. As in this case he needed another weapon and his sword which could be a spear than became two swords.

"Oh yeah!" Adir beamed realizing what he had now and turned to a group of apes that came to reinforce the ones that were attacking Spyro. Adir ran in front of them and twirled his two swords around for a moment getting a quick feel for them. "You guys are in so much trouble." He warned with a smile of confidence.

Adir made quick work of the apes as he ducked and rolled from their attacks and quickly dispatched them with one swipe after another with his new two bladed weapons. His sides were covered and even if one ape deflected or blocked one attack they couldn't stop the next one with Adir having a second sword in hand and finished them off with ease as Spyro finished the ones he was dealing with.

"Adir, are you alright?" He asked her looked at Adir's two new swords. "Did you make those?"

Adir smiled. "Yes! Apparently I can turn my spear into two swords now. Just like, Ignitus, said with my sword being a unique weapon that I can turn it into anything I need." Adir slowly put the bottom pieces back in place and a small sound was heard of something attaching. The Swords became a spear again and to Adir's silent will one blade disappeared making a sword once again.

"I love this weapon!" Adir beamed putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Yeah…alright great, let's get moving." Sparx said impatient just standing around and wanted to get out before more trouble shows.

The Group moved down through the mines and encountered massive, ferocious Buffalo Beetles with Ape riders on them. They were tough but Adir and Spyro used teamwork to maneuver around them and deal heavy blows on them as the Samurai jumped upon it killing the rider with one sword and used the other to pierce the top of giant creature killing it as well.

Eventually the group made it to a clearing where a large bell hung over a platform. A long pull hung down as they came up to it.

"This is odd." Adir scratched his head. "What's a bell of this size doing here?"

Spyro went up to it and took a sniff at it as he slowly reached for the pull then Sparx decided it was a good time to be annoying again.

"I bet you can't ring that bell." He teased making, Spyro stop and look at him.

"Why would I want to?" Spyro asked.

"Oh you're scared!" Sparx teased slowly flying around the Dragon as Spyro eyed him.

"I'm not scared." Spyro defended.

"Oh, the big special dragon is scared of the mean old bell." Sparx mocked. "Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry, oh no, I'm sorry baby, why don't I get your pillow all laid out." The Dragonfly continued to mock.

Adir stepped up to him. "Sparx! Will you knock it off?" He said angry of the little bugs mockery.

But to appease Sparx and stop the nonsense, Spyro, went up to the pull and rang it making large dinging sound from the bell above. Rocks started fall around the group and the bell came off its light holding and fell right on top of the Dragon.

"Spyro!" Adir and Sparx gasped the whole bell fell on top of the Dragon and he was nowhere in sight as Adir tried to lift the bell off.

"Nice going, Idiot!" Adir spat at Sparx trying desperately to lift the bell off.

"Spyro! Can you hear me?" Sparx yelled hoping that Spyro was alright. "Are you okay, buddy?" He flew around the bell as Adir was doing what he could to lift it off. "Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your being purple and stupid and fat, all right?" Sparx sobbed "Just get outta there! Please, Spyro, don't be dead!"

Suddenly the bell shook that made, Adir, back off. The Whole bell was shaking like it was being hit by something hard till suddenly a blast of green energy emerged from inside shattering the whole bell that came from, Spyro's mouth showing he was alright and apparently he had a new ability.

"Spyro!" Adir cheered in relief giving the Dragon a quick hug glad he was okay.

Spyro laughed at Adir's show of relieve then looked at Sparx with a strange look. "Did you say something?" He asked as he did hear Sparx's apology for everything in the bell and decided to try to get back at him for it.

"Me?" Sparx replied. "No. No. I was talking out loud. Thinking of my day, I gotta do…" He slowly flew away as Spyro gave him a smirk knowing he was lying.

"Oh, just thought I heard something before I blasted my way out." He inquired.

"oh, that's funny." Sparx muttered "Yeah no must be hearing things."

"By the way, what did you do, Spyro?" Adir asked for that green energy Spyro spewed shattered that heavy bell after a few hits.

"I'm not entirely sure." Spyro replied.

"Must be yet another power." Adir said wondering if that means the same for him as well seeing is how every time Spyro and he got in a situation they seemed to have gained something.

Either way they would figure out the new ability later as the group continued down the mines hoping to find some way to get to that labor camp and save the rest of the Manweersmalls and then make their way to, Terrador.

Adir then heard something. Sounded like voices. "Guys." He whispered as the Dragon and Dragonfly followed Adir to a nearby cave entrance as they peered around the corner to what looked like a station with large podiums raised on either end. There were train tracks running to another tunnel and standing next a mighty steam engine were three apes and one of them was wearing a large conductor's hat with a scarf around his neck waving a shovel in one hand.

"Come on, you worthless waste of flesh, let's go!" He yelled at the other two apes. "We've got to hop on Steam and get back to that flea-bitten dragon. The crystal should be almost ready and the volcano is right on the brink."

The Conductor hoped onto the Steam engine while the two apes went inside the caboose of the train and Steam Engine was activated and quickly went down the tunnel as it chugged away.

"Well I can bet you that Conductor is the one who is running this place and He said he was heading back to the Dragon." Adir pointed out.

"Come on! We got to catch them!" Adir nodded as they ran to the station to follow that steam engine but the apes that were left to guard activated three switches that shut a massive door that blocked the tunnel.

The Group knew they would have to get that door open if they were going to go after the Conductor.

"Ill get switch by the tracks." Adir said drawing his sword. "You get the switches on the podiums."

"Alright, be careful." Spyro said as flew into the air to get on top of the podiums as Adir advanced to the switch on the side of the tracks. Each of them were engaged by a good number of apes. Adir managed to cut through some with ease as Spyro unleashed a wave of ice upon the podiums instantly freezing some guards on top and finished them off with a fireball.

Adir was getting close to the switch until a large ape stood in his way wielding a large mallet that was used to pound on forging weapons. Adir lunged at the large figure but stepped aside and brought its hammer down as Adir dodged the swing and slashed onto the apes arm but it had a shield which deflected the swords blow and the ape brought his arm back a bit and hit Adir hard enough for him to fall back and drop his swords.

Adir groaned as the ape came upon him holding his mallet high ready to pound Adir down like a nail. Adir felt something in him charging up. Knowing he had once chance since he was without his sword as the mallet came down. Adir threw a punch up to the mallet as his fist glowed green and connected with the mallet and surprisingly it shattered it!

Adir took the moment without thinking as the Ape stood dumbfounded at the loss of his weapon and connected a very heavy punch under its chin with the same glowing green fist on his other sending the large ape flying a good distance right into a pile of dynamite which exploded on impact making every stick erupt simultansly.

The Samurai was in awe as he watched his fists start to lose their glow and went back to normal. "Wow! That was…" Adir was amazed by his new power. Just like Spyro he too had new power and he was certain that they will learn about it when they rescue their friend.

"Did you see that?" Adir called up to Spyro as he hit a switch causing one lock of the gate to open.

"I did!" Spyro replied. "That was amazing!"

Adir smiled as he activated the switch by the tracks unlocking another lock as Spyro flew to the last one unlocking it while Adir picked up his sword.

When the last switch was activated the door to the tunnel was open and they were free to enter. There was a nearby mining cart nearby and if they were going to catch up with the train it would be the best option.

Spyro was the first to hop on and Adir got on right behind him. Sparx flew up next to them. "You don't know how to drive this thing." Sparx cried out.

"How hard can it be?" Spyro asked as he grabbed the handles on the cart. "It's on rails."

"Oi, famous last words." Sparx groaned.

"Come on, we got a train to catch!" Adir said as Spyro pushed down on the handles and off the mine cart went into the tunnel, in pursuit of the steam engine.

Within a matter of minutes the mine cart caught up with the steam engine since it was not going at a high speed since they were not expecting any trouble to come from behind.

The Apes inside the caboose noticed that they were being pursued as they quickly gathered dynamite and started to throw lighten fused sticks at them.

"Watch out!" Adir called as the group shifted their weight on the mine cart to dodge one stick after the other. The Apes on the Caboose tried to nail their pursuers and they showed no sign of letting up.

"Get us close to that Caboose!" Adir yelled as Spyro nodded picking up speed on the mine cart. They dodged another stick of dynamite and suddenly hit the end of the caboose. Adir jumped over and landed inside the caboose where the Apes looked at him jumping in front of him.

"This is where you get off." Adir said as one ape lunged at him as Adir fell backwards before he was grabbed picked his legs up kicking the ape out of the caboose falling onto tracks outside and Adir used his new ability to punch the next ape so hard he went flying out of the front of the Caboose straight into the back of the Conductor of the Train.

He growled as the pursuer's interference was really becoming annoying. "Last stop, everyone off!" Adir shouted at the Conductor before sending a streak of flames inside the Caboose lighting every last stick of Dynamite ablaze and blew up as Adir hopped back out on the mine cart as Spyro back off the throttle to give them some space from the explosion.

"That will take care of him." Adir smiled as he held onto Spyro watching as the Caboose was blowing up and it would take the whole stem engine with it. The Tracks on the rails suddenly split as the Steam engine went right and mine cart stayed going straight.

The Conductor kept his train in motion as he hopped down from his seat and cut off the Caboose before it blew up entirely that would have taken him as well.

"Oh Man!" Adir groaned as his plan almost worked if it wasn't for that quick thinking of the ape.

"You tried, Adir." Spyro assured them but then suddenly they watched the Steam engine slow down as the Conductor laughed.

"What is he…?" Spyro had no time to finished as the tracks suddenly linked back up as they headed down the tunnel. Adir had a very bad feeling about this seeing how they were now ahead and he could hear the toots of steam engine.

He looked back to see the Steam Engine coming straight at them at high speed. "Spyro, he's going to ram us off!" He screamed pointing to behind as the Steam Engine was coming close.

The Dragon quickly pushed down on the throttles making the mine cart move fast as they were staying just ahead of the steam engine as it chased them down.

The Chase went on though the tunnels as the Conductor laughed manically chasing down the mine cart. The Group was somehow staying ahead until in the distance a fork in the tracks was seen and whooshing past the heads of Adir and Spyro a shovel hit a switch causing the tracks to switch just as the cart went through the right tunnel.

"End of the line." The Conductor chuckled as he and his engine went down the left tunnel.

"What did he mean by that?" Sparx asked as the cart hit through wooden blockades and suddenly emerged out of the tunnel and zoomed off the tracks with it going at the speed as it was.

The Group screamed as they flew through the air as they were about to land in a lava pit. Spyro quickly flew up as Adir grabbed his legs right before the mine cart fell into the magma and quickly incinerated.

Adir let go of, Spyro's, legs when they got close to the ground as the Dragon landed next to him. "Boy that was way too close." He panted.

"No kidding." Adir agreed taking a sigh of relief.

Sparx chuckled nervously. "I really hate trains now."

Both Spyro and Adir nodded as they had the same feeling as their friend. They looked to see another track above them taking empty mine carts into a tunnel in the distance.

"Those empty carts must be heading towards that labor camp." Adir said.

Spyro nodded. "Let's go." The Group headed off to find that labor camp. Hopefully they would not have to deal with anymore railway issues.


	11. Showdown on the Rails

Showdown on the Rails

The Trio headed under the rails and battled two more buffalo beetles quickly using the nearby cliff to their advantage as Adir tempted one to lung at him dodging out of the way just in time for it to accidently fall over as Spyro flew up and horned dived knocking the other one over.

They were confronted by more Dreadwings and Magma worms and dispatched them with swordplay and element power as they followed the rails knowing that it would lead them to where they wanted and the only place the rails that had empty mine carts traveling to be filled up with materials would be the Labor Camp with the rest of the Manweersmalls that still needed to be rescued from their enslavement.

Once the Group made it on top of the rails they followed them dealing with more apes and dodging one mine cart after another entering a tunnel and made their way to the other end where it appeared to be another manweearesmall with a similar hat with a lit candle on top of but unlike Mole-Yair he had a shovel in his hand and when Spyro and Adir got close he jumped around raising his shovel threateningly.

"Wait, wait, wait! " Spyro cried out. "We're on your side!"

"More likely spies for the conductor," The Manweeresmall growled "or that flying beast, Cynder!"

Adir put his arms up assuring "Mole-Yair sent us."

"My brother is alive?" The Manweeresmall gasped

"He sure is, pal." Sparx replied "He's all safe and sound. But I gotta say, he's the friendly one of the family."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Manweeresmall apologized. "In these dark times, one can't take chances."

"No harm done." Adir assured. "That means you must be, Exhumor?"

"That I am. So Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news." Exhumor cheered glad to know his sibling is safe. "But why did he send you here?"

"Well, he said you might be able to tell us where our friend, Terrador, is." Spyro explained.

"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can." Exhumor said. He turned back around to the tunnel exit, Adir, Spyro and Sparx looked out to see an incredible sight. A Massive prison yard filled with all sizes of apes guarding the many prisoner huts as the group could hear the frightened sequels of Manweersmalls in them.

Exhumor continued. "The majority of the Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp, forced to live above ground and mine for, Cynder, and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed." He finished with a sigh.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Adir said determined pulling out his sword.

"What do you mean?" Exhumor asked

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Sparx repeated

"I mean we're going to free the Manweersmalls, venture to the darkest pits of boyzitbig, and find Terrador." Spyro said.

"Then it's off to karaoke!" Sparx added

Adir and Spyro shook their heads as they jumped down into the camp quickly gaining the attention of all the guards.

"Let's do it!" Spyro said getting in a battle stance.

"Right with ya!" Adir quickly turned his sword all the way into two blades and twirled them for a moment as the guards assaulted them.

Adir quickly dispatched the small apes with quick slashes, spins, and thrusts. Spyro was in battle with medium sized apes knocking away their weapons with his horns and sent one ape straight into the door of a small hut with a green blast of powerful energy freeing the prisoners within.

The Manweersmalls quickly scurried out of their former prison. Eager to help their saviors and a chance at revenge they each grabbed what they could from the weapons of fallen apes to the mining equipment they were using.

Adir threw one of his blades at an ape that was about to attack one of the prisoners. He hurried over retrieving his blade and assisted the prisoners to help them against the apes and keep them safe.

"Spyro, free the others!" Adir called as he thrust one of his swords into another ape. Spyro nodded knowing if they were going to have a great chance here the more help they had the better. Spyro used electric arc to toss some apes into nearby lava pits and busted open more of the prison huts allowing the rest of the Manweersmalls to exit and assist.

With the help of the freed Manweersmalls, Adir, and Spyro had no trouble taking care of the rest of the apes as they were quickly overrun by the very prisoners they were guarding. Once all the apes were dead all the Manweersmalls quickly dug into the ground not before giving their savors quick thanks for their help.

Spyro, Adir and Sparx went back to the tunnel to check on, Exhumor only to find Mole-Yair with him.

"Well, I see you two crazy kids found each other." Sparx beamed.

"Yes, at last," Mole-Yair cheered "Thanks to you."

"We're just disappointed you didn't leave any fun for us." Exhumor joked.

"Maybe next time." Spyro said "So now, which way to, Terrador?"

"That way." Exhumor pointed towards a large door behind the former prisoners huts "But be careful. The Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by."

"When you say be careful. "Sparx said slowly. "Does that mean try not to die? I'm trying to do that anyway."

"Come, Exhumor, we must get all the Manweersmalls underground where they belong." Mole-Yair told his brother just as another thunderous tremor rocked the ground shaking everyone nearly off their feet.

"Yes," Exhumor agreed. "It won't be long now."

"Then that means we better hurry." Adir suggested.

"Lets get going then, be safe you two." Spyro said to the moles as they quickly nodded and dug into the ground to make sure their people get to safety as Spyro, Adir and Sparx quickly went through the door that Exhumor pointed to.

The Trio moved their way through the many catacombs encountering more Apes, Dreadwings, Buffalo Beetles and Magma worms. Their attackers were determined to stop them from reaching their last and most valuable prisoner but Spyro, Adir proved more than a match for them as they were just as determined to find and save the last guardian.

Soon they reached a large open arena that was covered in railroad tracks with the Volcano showing off in the distance. On the other side of the tracks laying in a cage floating above a cliff was a large green dragon as next to him was a green crystal that currently draining him of his energy.

"Is that, Terrador?" Spyro asked

"Big dragon being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano?" Sparx pondered sarcastically "I'm guessing that's, Terrador."

"Careful." Adir pulled out his sword. "It's never this easy."

"After the last two times, you're not going to get an argument from me, chief." Sparx said grimly

As if on cue a door opened up and a large locomotive chugged through as it tooted menacingly as it quickly made its way to the center of the Arena.

"Oh, here we go again." Sparx sighed.

The Conductor laughed at the group waving a shovel. "You're a little late, fella's. The crystals already charged and the volcano's ready to blow. But before it does, me and Steam here are gonna take great pleasure in running you down!"

"Bring it on!" Adir yelled at him as the Train steamed forward at great speed nearly running the group over as it chugged around the Arena moving fast. The Train every time tried to run them over as it continued to move at great speed just keeping out of reach of both the Dragon and Human.

As if the Train wasn't deadly enough with its speed it spewed fire out from its sides trying to set the two ablaze for if the conductor couldn't run them over he was sure he could get them another way.

"None of this is working." Adir panted as the constant dodging of both the train and its streaks of flames from siding was starting to wear him down.

"We need a strategy." Spyro said as he dodged another streak of flame from the passing train. Adir quickly thought of something for it seemed that the Conductor was not slowing the train down at all since the battle began perhaps they could use that to their advantage.

"Spyro, I got a plan!" Adir ran up to the nearby wall just as the Train was oncoming. Spyro stood next to him as the Conductor had them in his sights putting the train in high gear ready to make this attempt at running them down a success.

"Wait for it…" Adir and Spyro both got ready and right when the Conductor couldn't see them pass the edge of the front of the train. "Now!"

Adir and Spyro jumped to the sides narrowly missing the Train as it collided with the wall hard. The Conductor quickly tried to turn the train around and get it in motion again. Spyro quickly flew in front of the Train and let out an array of ice to try and keep it from moving quickly. This gave Adir the chance to hop onto the train drawing both his swords out and jumped behind the Conductor.

The Ape took a swing at Adir with his shovel but the human knocked it away kicked the ape down putting one sword at his throat and the other pointing at him.

"Tell me, what is Cynder's plan with the Crystals!" Adir snapped earning a chuckle from the ape.

"You're all doomed! She will lay waste to all of you!" The Conductor evilly laughed as Adir had enough thrust his pointed sword toward the Ape for him to move his head aside and with great strength kicked Adir off and grabbed his shovel again and tried to attack Adir as the human deflected each swing as Spyro kept up his ice breath to keep the train from moving fast.

During the fight in the cab Adir knocked a switch making the train turned straight towards the cliff that the caged Dragon was hanging over. With the conductor more determined to deal with the human with his back turned he didn't notice where the train was going.

"Spyro, Stop the ice and move!" Adir yelled as Spyro looked behind him getting the idea stopping the ice breath and moved out of the way. Adir deflected one last strike from the conductor then cut off one of his arms then the next one to the Conductor's agony.

"Last stop for you." Adir said before jumping off as the Train started to speed up. The Ape hopped up and turned to see his train was heading quickly for the edge and without his arms to turn the train all he could do was scream in both the agony and fright as Steam went off the track and went crashing down below and exploded upon impact thus ending the Conductor and his maniacal machine.

Spyro and Adir didn't have time to celebrate as they quickly went up to the cage and shot a fireball at it causing to burst open as the large green Dragon fell out of it.

Spyro, Adir and Sparx slowly walked up to the Dragon as he was awakening. He took a quick look at little purple dragon and gasped. "The Purple Dragon Lives!"

"That's right, sir!" Adir nodded gaining the green guardians attention.

"The Dragon Samurai have returned as well!" Terrador gasped seeing the human in the ancient armor that was made for the destined Dragon Samurai as well as noticing the purple dragon mark on his hand.

"That got names you know." Sparx sighed.

"That's right, I'm, Adir." The Human introduced himself.

"Yes, my name is, Spyro." The Purple Dragon introduced himself next. "And you must be, Terrador."

"Yes, yes I am." Terrador beamed. "And I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you both."

"Look," Sparx looked around nervously. "I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat, but how about we leave before the volcano blows us up?"

"Your right." Terrador agreed. "I've got to tell the others what, Cynder, is up to."

"Let's get out of here." Adir said as they all turned to head out.

"Lets go. "Sparx said flying up front of the group. "I'm right behind you. Actually I'm in front of you…"

Suddenly the ground started to shake again. At first they all thought it was another tremor from the volcano but from the center of the Arena bursting through was a large black figure that shot up into the sky. It spread its massive wings revealing a large red underbelly with four pointed horns on its head with a bladed tail.

"It's Cynder!" Adir gasped in horror

The Black Dragoness looked down upon them uttering a terrifying roar.

"Run!" Terrador yelled moving in front of the group.

"Look, when the guy says run, I think he knows something!" Sparx gulped

As Spyro and Adir went for cover, Cynder dived from the air and plucked the green crystal from the nearby pedestal and took off with it. Terrador took off after her determined to stop her from getting away with it. Once he got close the black dragoness lashed the crystal out knocking, Terrador, sending him crashing down into ground hard.

Spyro and Adir gasped in horror at the sight as the human looked back up at the monstrous dragon seeing her eyes lock with his as the horror of his past suddenly made him go still like ice.

"Go, young ones!" Terrador bellowed. "Fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the Temple for help!"

Terrador flew away as, Spyro, grabbed onto, Adir, and took off with him in hold getting him to snap out of his frozen state.

"Climb on!" Spyro cried trying to place, Adir, up. Adir quickly grabbed on and held tight as he looked back to see, Cynder, was in hot pursuit of them.

Down through the tunnels of the volcano, Spyro flew with Adir holding on and Sparx flying close. They dodged cannon fire, Dreadwings that tried to get in their way as well as, Cynder, staying close firing shadow fire at them. Spyro was determined to get away as they were coming to a wall.

"Dead end!" Spyro cried.

"I got it!" Adir aimed and fired a fire blast at it making a hole for them all to fit through but not enough for, Cynder, but she burst through the wall like it was nothing getting closer them. She started to snap at them trying to stop them from getting away.

Before she could finally grab them a flash of red slammed into the side of, Cynder. Spyro and Adir turned to see who it was.

"Ignitus!" They cried as the Fire Guardian was in battle with, Cynder. They clawed and snapped at each other. Cynder was momentarily stunned from the slam but she was not going to allow the red dragon to get the best of her. Ignitus slammed into once again causing her to fall back as she grabbed onto him as they both plummeted into the ash below withdrawing them from the sight of the human, dragon, and dragonfly.

Determined to help Ignitus, Spyro, started to fly down but then, Terrador showed up and halted his advance.

"We've got to find them." Spyro cried.

"Help, Ignitus!" Adir yelled.

"They're gone, guys." Sparx sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

"I don't care." Spyro argued.

"Ignitus would not leave us!" Adir snapped.

"Spyro, Adir, He's right." Terrador agreed.

"I'm right!" Sparx gasped. "My god, that's the first."

"Yes," Terrador continued. "You'll never find them in this mess, and you're not ready to face, Cynder, yet. Time to fight will come… but it is not now."

Spyro was ready to argue with him again but sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go."

The Dragons slowly left the erupting island of, Munitions Forge. Adir and Spyro would look back and sadly curse themselves for leaving their friend behind like that. They may have rescued, Terrador, but they lost a friend in the process. So in the victory they had, there was defeat and each of them were not so upset with themselves that the flight back to the Temple was a very slow and upsetting one.


	12. Final Preperation

Final Preparations

All the way back to the temple was silence. Everyone was feeling such sadness, frustration and self doubts as, Spyro and Adir could still hardly believe what happened back at Munitions Forge. They lost, Ignitus! Captured by Cynder! All they did was leave. How could they do that?

All these dreaded questions were haunting their minds as the temple came into view. The Dragons landed as they were greeted once more by Volteer and Cyril.

"Where Ignitus?" Cyril asked and looked at Adir and Spyro who looked away from him with shame as if giving the obvious answer why the fire guardian did not return with them.

"What in the name of our ancestors happened?" Volteer gasped.

"Come…we will explain inside." Terrador said walking into the temple. The other guardians followed as the purple dragon and human slowly followed suite. Adir had memories haunting him. Seeing, Cynder again was horrifying. He froze up! Almost he lost his life again by her and now what's worse another one that he has grown to care for was taken by her. He felt like a coward, a failure, a poor excuse of a warrior.

Spyro looked at him and felt equal shame and disgrace wash over him. He was supposed to battle, Cynder. Save everyone from her reign of terror and all he did was run from her and lost the one who first showed him who he truly was and how special he is. All of that didn't truly mean anything now as they reached the grotto and Terrador explained what happened.

"It's my fault…" Spyro finished sadly. "I failed Ignitus when he needed me most. It's just that the sight of, Cynder, so close, just…just…"

"Made your heart stop?" Sparx put in. "Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Spyro answered as Adir nodded sitting on floor still trying to recover from the shock of the earlier events.

"Not just you…" Adir sighed lowering his head. "That cold dark face haunted me since the day she took everything from me. She nearly killed me that day and now seeing her again and almost took my life once again…I just…" He trailed off choking on a sob.

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, young ones. There is no shame in that…" Terrador said consolingly.

"Yes." Volteer interrupted. "It's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation…"

"Volteer please…" Cyril cried. "I believe our good friend here was trying to make a point."

"Thank you, Cyril." Terrador sighed. "What I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear, young ones, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear…and master it." Terrador turned to them. "From what I saw on munitions forge you are one such warrior." Terrador started to walk to the Dojo.

"Young warriors, now is the time to complete your training…now is the time to face your fear." Terrador said as the door to the dojo opened. Spyro started to follow but Adir stood up and shook his head.

"I…I can't." Adir whimpered his face full of grief and doubt as he ran out through the other side of the grotto.

"Adir wait!" Spyro called started to run only to be halted by Terrador.

"Let us go speak to him, Spyro, remain here." Terrador said as the other guardians followed their friend. Spyro went to the training room and sat down with Sparx by his side. The purple dragon was greatly concerned for the samurai as he should be knowing exactly what he was feeling and hoped that the guardians could do something for without, Adir, he doesn't know how he could face what would come next without him by his side.

Adir made it outside in front of the temple panting to catch his breath. He was frightened and full of grief. The Memories of his family, his father, Ignitus and even a dream of his went through his mind. Everything he wanted to be in the name of his father in all that he did and to become someone who could rise and conquer any monster and never show fear was hitting him hard.

He took off his sword and looked at it. He gripped it hard then dropped it. He brought a hand to his face and walked to a nearby tree and collapsed.

"I'm…nothing." He whimpered tears falling down his face. He considered himself a disgrace. Shame to all he knew and worst of all, a disappointment.

"Whatever is the matter, young chap?" A voice asked with concern making Adir to look up with fresh tears in his eye to see the guardians walking toward him with equally concerned and sympathetic looks.

"Are you all right?" Volteer asked. "We're all terribly worried, anxious and concerned for you."

"I'm pathetic…" Adir whimpered lowering his head again.

"Why would you dare disgrace yourself by calling yourself that?" Terrador asked not liking how the young warrior was feeling though he did understand the reasons.

"All I have ever wanted was to become like my dad." Adir looked back up.

"Mind explaining your history of your elder one." Volteer asked.

"My Father was a hero…" Adir began. "He was one of the best soldiers in the army back home. He never showed fear; he always was there for me and everyone else. I wanted to be a soldier just like him. To be the hero he was to me and everybody. Instead look at me. I ran from a fight…I lost my family when I should have done something about it and now I lost another one I cared about to the same monster that ruined my life." Adir sobbed for a moment before continuing.

"Your Father sounds like he was a great warrior, young one." Terrador complimented.

"Ah yes, Nobility at its finest." Cyril added

"A Most wondrous, and tremendous elder." Volteer added lastly.

"I was supposed to become the man of the house when he was gone. I had to be the man I was supposed to be and I lost everyone. I'm a coward, worthless piece of a warrior and he would be so disappointed in me." Adir whimpered again feeling so much guilt wash over him.

"We may not have known your father, Adir, but if there is one thing I can say about him is that he would not even think of you as a disappointment." Terrador assured causing, Adir to look back up with doubt still.

"You must recollect the events beforehand." Volteer explained. "You never would have any type of chance against, Cynder, before and now."

"That is true; there are some events that are beyond our control." Cyril explained next. "Your Father would not want to be seeing you like this."

"If there's anything your Father would be is proud of you." Terrador said next.

"How?" Adir asked doubting such praise.

"You rose up from the brink of defeat. You gained your abilities and worked with the purple dragon and saved each of us." Terrador said offering the young samurai his triumphs. "You may have lost much but despite that you became the purple dragon samurai of prophecy. You became the warrior you were destined to be and that is something anyone would be proud of."

"Maybe so but I should have done something before." Adir still was in disbelief

"Adir…" Cyril looked down upon the young man. "Whither you had your abilities before hand or not you would not have been able to stop your families demise, Nor now preventing the capture of, Ignitus. If you would have done anything different it would have been for the worst."

"Your Elder one would have been most melancholy if he had to watch his son fall with the rest of his blood relations." Volteer said next.

"If you don't rise back from this then all that you still have and all that you have lost would have been for nothing. Terrador said finally which made Adir perk up.

Adir thought for a good moment at what they said. True he did become something more despite losing his family. He did help save the guardians when they were imprisoned and now hearing that if he does nothing then it would all have been for not.

Adir closed his eyes and tried to think. What would his father say or do. He wished he could hear him. He wished he could listen to his voice. He just wondered what his father would say to him now and what would he do.

Adir remembered a time where his father told him of a battle he was in. His Father told him how the enemy was everywhere and how it seemed hopeless and it was a time he was most frightened at losing his own life but he thought of his family and the homeland he was fighting for. Despite the fear in him he rose up and continued on even though the battle was nearly at a loss he managed to save his fellow men and lived to fight another day, even in defeat there was a gain.

Adir remembered one thing his father said to him and it was as if he was speaking to him directly. "Always continue on for what you fight and believe in. No matter what even if you're afraid you're never alone and draw on to those you have. Alive or Dead we all shall live on and continue to believe in who we are and give those a chance to have what they deserve to."

Adir opened his eyes and realized the guardians were right! His Father would never think less of him. Always believe in yourself and even in fear he's not alone and must continue on no matter what. He had to do something. Ignitus needs him, Spyro needs him and everyone else does too. Those who still live need his held and those who have died need an avenger to set things right.

"Your right!" Adir looked at the guardians with a determined look. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have to do something and even though I am afraid, I'm not going to just sit here while I still have a chance to try. I'm going to help finish this."

The Guardians smiled seeing, Adir, was now ready and willing once more. "Let us enter back into the temple." Cyril implied.

"Of course, of course." Volteer nodded following, Cyril.

"Come, its time to complete your training." Terrador said. Adir nodded as he went back to the entrance of the temple and looked down to see his sword where he dropped it. He slowly picked it back up and looked at it.

"Thanks, dad." He whispered as if he could have heard his father before. He looked back at Terrador and put his sword back in place as Terrador nodded.

Adir went to the Dojo and meet up with, Spyro and Sparx, showing he was feeling better and now he was ready to finish this.

Terrador entered the dojo and the door closed behind him and the statue in the middle lowered into the floor below. It was time to teach the young warriors to master the element of earth.

The Duo spent the next few hours learning the ways of how to use the Earth element. From conjuring winds to toss their enemies, to power up their breaths for massive blasts, or throwing punches that could shatter enemy armor. Once they finished with a fury blast, Terrador was impressed "Good job, now the final confrontation awaits."

Spyro and Adir smiled glad they mastered the final element and pleased their mentor. Sparx was equally impressed and offered his own version of praise as they all went back to the grotto.

"You both have done well." Terrador complemented

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going, all that other rubbish, but we've got to get moving here." Cyril cried impatiently.

Volteer let out a heavy sigh. "Cyril is terribly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right, Terrador. Ignitus is the final piece to Cynder's puzzle. If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for."

"I know, I know." Terrador murmured. "When I was on munitions forge, I overheard the conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus."

Adir smiled a bit. "That's why you never should talk in front of prisoners. A big tactical error." He chuckled remembering that was another thing his father told him once.

"We have to go." Spyro stood on his feet. "Come on."

"Id give anything to go with you both, young warriors." Terrador sighed sadly. "But that crystal sapped the last of my will. I'm afraid my fighting days are over for now."

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Terrador." Volteer consoled. "Our time is done."

"Yes, its is Spyro and Adir's time to shine!" Cyril agreed. "Now go to it, young ones!"

"Yes sir!" Spyro and Adir cried as Adir gave a quick salute as they both headed out to the balcony with Sparx feeling a bit motivated himself

"Wow, you guys make even me wanna face, Cynder." Sparx smiled as he went to the balcony with the others. "Did I say that out loud?" he added quietly as Spyro and Adir nodded with grins on their faces as Adir mounted Spyro. The Dragon took off with his friends and ventured to Cynder's lair.


	13. Assault on Cynder's Lair

Assault on Cynder's Lair

The Flight was long as the group headed towards their enemy's dreaded lair. Both Spyro and Adir were both eager to assault, Cynder, directly and rescue, Ignitus, but a feeling that was showing more on, Sparx's face was fear and deep with the two it was mutual.

Spyro after what happened at munitions forge having nearly being picked off by the black dragon was having thoughts that plagued him of failure. What if it was too late? What if he and Adir fail? How could they stand a chance against, Cynder?

Spyro's worries were equally shared as, Adir, tried to remain steadfast as he rode his companion but the encounter with, Cynder, before still had his heart partially frozen. What if he fails? What if he loses those that is all he has left? He worried over all worst cases if they don't make it. But he looked at, Spyro, who flew on with a determined look despite his fears.

Adir knew that no matter what he and Spyro are all that stands between, Cynder, and her plan to succeed. Everyone is counting on them and for being the only ones who have the chance to stop her they must and they will succeed. Adir smiled with determination as they came upon a field full of towering blue crystals with dark clouds shrouding the area in darkness with occasional lighting strikes hitting upon them.

Once they landed they could make out a tall black tower pointing towards the sky in the back of the field with multiple large structures surrounding it.

"What did, Terrador, say about this place?" Sparx asked feeling a dread a fear about this dark fortress that laid out in front of him.

"Cynder's Lair is where hope goes to die." Adir repeated what he and, Spyro, were told during training. "A dark, foreboding place in which, Cynder, broods and skulks and plans her next assault."

Sparx shivered with cold fear getting the answer he instantly regretted to hear. "Sorry I asked."

The Group started to walk towards the fortress to find a trail through the field of crystals only for, Sparx, to fly in front of the Dragon and Human. "Next time I say I want to face, Cynder, why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth." Sparx said gulping as they got closer to the dark fortress,

"No problem." Spyro smiled.

"Id love to carry that request out myself." Adir added with a smile as well. Suddenly a loud screech filled the air as the group shot their heads up to see the shadow of, Cynder, flew over them and disappear around the gigantic tower.

"Seems we are expected." Adir implied drawing out his sword getting ready for what truly was about to be the fight for their lives.

"I agree." Spyro nodded as he looked through the trail to see a medium sized ape spot them and run off into the forest of crystals. "Let's go!"

The Group took off after the ape. "Terrador, made it seem this place was uninhabited." Sparx scowled.

"What fun would that be?" Spyro chuckled.

"Come on, we've got to take him out!" Adir cried out as they caught up with the ape only for a small group of them to jump out at them when they cornered the ape in a clearing next to a small building. The Ape the group was chasing dashed through a nearby gate and had its squad attack.

Spyro easily took care of some with an earth tornado as, Adir, cut a few down with sword attacks and shattering earth punch knocking the last ape through the building nearby.

The Group charged after the ape they encountered chasing him all the way to the door that led into, Cynder's Lair. But two caskets were dropped by Dreadwings flying overhead unleashing a platoon of apes upon them along with more that came from the doors of the fortress.

Adir willed his sword to transform into its double bladed form. "Its game time!" He grunted ready to face these flea bagged vermin.

"Let's do it!" Spyro cried jumping up and flew over head to provide support from above as, Adir, charged twirling his weapon around all sides and overhead tearing down any ape that came close along as, Spyro, shot shards of ice striking down a good number of apes before the front of the entrance was clear of them.

The two took a moment to observe their surroundings to see if any more would attack. Once it was safe to enter, Adir, powered up his fist with the earth element and punched through the large door causing it to collapse behind and fall catching a couple apes under before the rest that were close fled deeper into the fortress to rally the rest of the forces.

"Knock Knock!" Adir called in. "Anyone home?"

The Dragon and Human were met by many apes that came from multiple halls and doorways within to quell the intruders. Spyro flew up onto some of the higher platforms to battle the apes above while, Adir, fought the ones that were attacking from ground level.

The Apes continued their assault but the human and dragon were proving more than a match for the defenders as the mix of element and physical attacks repelled them as the last ape met its end as the group went out the doorway that led outside at the other end of the building into another clearing.

Once outside they fought through the many trails of crystals fighting against more apes, Dreadwings, and an enemy that seemed to resemble the golems back at Tall Plains. But these ones were different. Instead of stone they were made of the surrounding crystals and cackling purple electricity seemed to hold them together.

Spyro and Adir were halted by them for a moment as the crystal golems were proving formidable. This was until, Spyro, figured out a weakness for since they were crystal and shattered with enough force he quickly told, Adir, to use their earth element against them which proved to be precise as the golems were shattered into pieces when hit with an earth blast or high powered earth punch.

The Group continued on and fought through another building and reached the other side. Sparx flew ahead to scout around for them until a whooshing sound could be heard in the distance and was coming in fast. Adir looked to see, Cynder, was coming which made him gasp as, Sparx, was right in her path.

"Sparx, look out!" He yelled but it was too late as, Sparx, turned to see, Cynder, was speeding towards him as he screamed as she flew right past him hitting him with her wing knocking him to the ground and flew away.

"Sparx!" Spyro and Adir cried in terror running towards the dragonfly as, Adir, kneeled down and picked him up.

"Are you okay?!" Spyro asked hoping his brother wasn't hurt

Sparx slowly raised up his hand looking up weakly. "I…can't talk." He groaned exaggeratingly "Heart…breaking up."

Spyro rolled his eyes with a smile glad to see he wasn't hurt at all along with, Adir, who raised his hand higher to let, Sparx, fly again.

"I think you'll live, tough bug." Adir smiled.

"Come on, Ignitus, is waiting." Spyro said seriously.

The Group continued on as, Sparx, tried to shake off his temporary petrifaction from his close encounter with, Cynder. They encountered more apes, Dreadwings, and golems which they used their powers and skills to deal with until They were caught within a trap that was set for them in one of the clearings where a large sized ape cast electricity from all points of entry to keep them from leaving.

The Dragon and Human fought valiantly powering through all manner of foe that was jumping into the fray to kill them all. From squads of small apes, to avoiding a bombing run from Dreadwings and along with caskets containing more troops.

Adir used his weapon in two sword form to counter the many enemies slicing through them all like human lawnmower as, Spyro, handled the large sized ape that kept the electricity spell running. He dodged his strikes flying around him unleashing a streak of flames that ignited its fur and causing it to run around screaming in terror and agony until it dropped dead ceasing the spell and opening up all the passage ways.

The Group made their towards another dark building that seemed to reach above the dark clouds above. One of the small towers they noticed from when they first landed in front of the fortress. They knew now they were getting close.

But as before they entered, Adir heard something. From one of the trails nearby he could hear a couple apes talking. He tapped on, Spyro, giving him the notice that they were about to deal with more. They left the entrance and took cover behind one of towering crystals.

There were only two small sized apes. Easy to deal with but before the human revealed himself they were talking about something and this ceased, Adir's, hand for the moment.

"So glad, Cynder had those furless flesh bags dealt with." One of the apes said.

"Yeah…really having to guard them all the time but at least they're no longer our problem." The second one laughed as the two of them walked on before, Adir, jumped from behind the crystal and pierced one ape through the back with his sword and quickly kicked the second one down.

The Samurai took his sword from the dead ape and pointed it down towards the second ape. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

The Ape laughed. "You'll get nothing out of me."

"Oh no?" Adir inquired before taking his sword stabbing the arm of the ape having wail in agony.

"Alright alright! I'll talk!" the Ape screamed trying to pull out the sword. Adir took his sword out and pointed it again right in the apes face.

"Spill it!" Adir demanded once again with a very serious look showing he was not going to give the ape a second chance.

"Prisoners…Cynder, had her prisoners taken care of. In the Dungeons over there." The Ape explained pointing his good arm down the trail he came from showing a large dark looking structure with walls built around it and a good many apes and golems guarding it.

"Who are these prisoners?" Adir demanded next. "You called them hairless flesh bags."

The Ape despite the pain he was in laughed. "Are you so stupid, their humans just like you. But you won't live long enough to see them." The ape thrusted his face into, Adir's, sword killing himself.

Adir put his sword away and looked at the well guarded building in the distance. He looked at, Spyro and Sparx for a moment and put a lot of thought into what the ape said.

"Can it be?" He murmured with a heavy pant thinking could it be true. The ape said there were humans in the dungeons and that could only mean one thing if it truly was a fact. His family, could they possibly still be alive?

"Hey, Adir, what's wrong?" Sparx asked flying up him.

"My family!" Adir gasped. "I think they still may be alive!" Adir was about to run down the trail towards the building that had the dungeons but, Sparx, flew in front of him.

"Whoa there!" Sparx said holding his arms up halting him. "First off we're here to save, Ignitus. Also are really going to believe what that wretch said?"

Adir sighed for he did somewhat understand what, Sparx, is saying but if there's any a chance he must take it. "Look I know that." Adir agreed. "But if there's any truth to what he said I have to find out and you heard him talking with the other one they sounded like there were telling the truth."

Spyro walked up to them. "Sparx, we should help him." Spyro said.

"You can't be serious, Spyro?" Sparx scoffed.

"Sparx, if there is any chance that, Adir's, family is alive we must help him." Spyro stated. "If it was our family in danger he would do the same thing to help ours." Earning a nod from, Adir, showing that was true.

Sparx could not believe they were really considering trusting the words of their enemy's minions but he nodded knowing it was probably the right thing to do even though he did not like it. "Okay you got a point." Sparx murmured. "Let's go then, hero boys."

"Thank you…both of you." Adir put his hands on both the dragon and dragonfly giving each a gentle pat of appreciation for wanting to help him despite being here for to rescue their friend.

"Don't mushy on me now, Adir." Sparx gibed pulling away from him a bit. "Let's go add your family to the rescue list."

The Dragon and Human smiled at, Sparx's, mockery for a moment before dashing off into the direction of the building with the dungeons in it.

They reached the walls blowing the door off with an element blast and dealing with the forward ape guards and golems. They busted into the building where many small sized to large sized apes were standing around doing what they were pleasing.

"I'm going to say this once!" Adir warned holding his sword with a tight grip and powering up a fireball in his other hand. "Where are the prisoners?" This was met by menacing growls and all the apes charging upon him and the dragon.

Adir shot out his fire ball killing one ape and blocked a few strikes by a large sized one before piercing it though the exposed belly having drop to its knees holding his gut before getting its head decapitated the next. Spyro used his earth tornado attacks to send many of the small sized apes spinning madly into air before being tossed in all directions hitting the walls and various obstacles.

A Nearby window was shattered as two Dreadwings flew in to quell them. Adir and Spyro each took one on both evading their wing swipes and sonic screams. Adir used streams of ice to hold the, Dreadwing, down so he can get close to kill it with sword between its eyes along killing its rider with an ice shard.

Spyro used electricity to shock the Dreadwing from flying around the room causing its rider to fall off and die on impact on floor as the Dreadwing was grimacing from streaks of electricity cackling all through its body before hitting the wall and falling down upon a statue head of, Cynder, having its stone horns pierce it killing it instantly.

"Now with that is settled." Adir put his sword away and rubbing swiped his hands clean. "Lets find where their keeping my family." Spyro and Sparx nodded as they each went to separate places in the large building to see if they can find the dungeon within it.

"Hey guys over here!" Sparx called finding a door that had bars in a small window showing that it could lead to what they are looking for.

"Good job, Sparx." Adir complimented before kicking the door open and running inside as his friends followed. Adir smiled widely thinking he was about to see his family again. After all this time of thinking they were dead, it seems they are alive, kept for reasons he was not sure of but he didn't care all that mattered is he is about to save his family as he ran down a few sets of stairs leading to one last bar window which he kicked open to reveal a set of cells inside.

"Mom! Molly! Guys I'm here!" Adir called inside but no response came from within. He rushed inside and his smile slowly faded as the cells were…empty!

He checked every cell but there was no one. Nothing but a few blankets in each one, a jug of water and even a chair in each cell which shown someone or a good few were in each cell but only recently were taken out.

"I don't understand…That ape said…" Adir pondered trying to think about what that ape said from before and wondered why his family wasn't here.

"Hey, what's this?" Sparx called pointing at the ground as, Spyro, stood beside him looking at an item that he was pointing at.

"What?" Adir ran over to where his friends were and looked to see an item near the doorway laying on the ground which made, Adir, gasp falling on his knees in front of it for it was none other than the gold necklace with a locket the letter "M" on it with fire streaks on the side.

"What is it, Adir?" Spyro asked with concern seeing, Adir's, face starting to break up.

"This…This…" Adir choked trying to explain as tears were starting to form. "This is a present I gave to my sister, Molly." Adir was starting leak fresh tears. "I gave this to her on the day She…They…and I were taken and it all happened."

Adir now realized what they ape from before was saying on "furless flesh bags were dealt with." They killed them! Not sure why they kept them but it seems they must have taken them away when he and, Spyro, arrived and must have executed them.

Adir gently took hold of the necklace bringing it up to his face and started to cry. There was a chance. A Chance to save the family he believed he lost long ago and now it was gone. They were truly gone now and now a truth he believed long ago has now become fact.

Adir cried madly as, Spyro sat next to him and leaned into him trying to comfort, Adir, feeling heartbroken for he wished they could have saved what all is the one he calls a brother to him had and now it seems he truly has lost everything and even, Sparx, was sorrowful over his good friends loss and put his hands on, Adir's, back letting out a couple tears of his own.

Adir cried for a good few moments gripping his sister's necklace tight. Then a different emotion was starting to fill him. A Flame was igniting within him. Adir slowly opened his eyes as hate filled his heart. Rage boiled within and he threw his head back and let out a sorrowful rage filled scream. "CYNNNNDEEERRRR!"

Adir's scream of grief and rage caused both Spyro and Sparx to step back a bit as, Adir, let his grievance and anger fill the building and around the whole fortress as his voice of rage could reach the cold ears of the black dragon who now truly has taken everything he once had from him.

The Dragon Samurai slowly stood back holding onto the necklace so tight that it almost cracked as he looked back at his friends with a face full of hate and anger as it just about scared the dragonfly and even the dragon seeing their friend like this.

Adir took a few deep breaths and looked at the necklace one more time before closing his eyes and putting the necklace in his pocket and looked back at his friends. "Come on. We got a friend to save and a score to settle."


	14. The Sting of the Electric King

The Sting of the Electric King

The Three friends left the prison building to continue their search for, Ignitus. Adir was still very upset discovering that his family was still somehow kept alive all this time and apparently now as it seemed they were gone. What was once a glimmer of hope in him faded dramatically as it appeared on his face filled with despair.

They made it back up to the tower from where they left off before as, Spyro, used a fire blast to blow the door open. He went inside with, Sparx; following only to see someone wasn't with him. He looked back to see, Adir, looking back at the prison building.

"Adir…" Spyro came up to him with great concern. "I understand what you're feeling."

Adir looked at, Spyro, with a mix of anger and sadness. "I should have been here, Spyro. I should have known somehow they were alive. But I failed them. I…I…" Adir was on the verge of collapsing again even though he was enraged at, Cynder, and needed to find, Ignitus, and stop the black dragon the reality of his family's demise was still keeping him at bay.

Spyro nuzzled, Adir's, side. "I know but there was no way you could have known, neither of us either. But we still have to find, Ignitus. If we don't then, Cynder will have what she needs to open that portal and we can't let that happen."

Adir sighed reaching inside his pocket to feel his sister's necklace. At times of hardship before he and his family were taken his sister would comfort him. Always she was there for him when it was hard and things looked bleak. Even after his father's death she still was strong and brave and helped him through.

"I wish we could have saved your family, Adir. But if we don't continue on then they would have lost their lives for nothing. I don't want that to be." Spyro said looking straight into, Adir's, eyes meaning every word.

Sparx flew up next to them. "Look I'm very sorry too. But I gotta agree with, Spyro. You don't want, Cynder, to get away with what she did do you?"

The Young Samurai looked at, Spyro; truly feeling without any doubt that he was family since the day they met. Here was trying to comfort him and telling him they have to continue despite the loss and if he doesn't rise they all will fall and even, Sparx, despite their indifferences at times is saying the same showing how much he has been family to him as well.

Adir scrunched his eyes into a serious look. They were right! They have to stop, Cynder, save Ignitus, avenge his family and prevent anyone else from having to suffer what he went through. "Your right, guys!"

He put his arms on both the dragon and dragonfly. "Thank you…for everything. Come on! As I said before we got a friend to save and score to settle!" Adir drew out his sword and charged into the building as Spyro followed.

"Now that's more like it would have hated to see, Spyro, do all the fighting." Sparx muttered as he followed his friends.

The Group stood on a platform inside that began to rise once they stepped on a dark crystal in the center of it. Some apes jumped onto the rising platform from nearby flying Dreadwings but easily were taken care off as the platform rose above the dark storm clouds and a door opened when the platform stopped.

Spyro and his friends ventured inside where they encountered a new type of enemy. They watched as electricity shot from the walls inside into floor and crystal like ball formed. The Crystal ball almost resembled that of an eye as tendrils of electricity emerged from the ball and went on the attack.

Spyro and Adir dodged their new foe's array of swiping of its cackling tendrils and its bolts of electricity being shot by its tendrils. Despite their new foes quick attacks and multiple tendrils giving it an advantage over only one of them, Spyro flew up when it stood on all its tendrils to avoid any attack by, Adir, and prepared to fire down at him but, Spyro, managed knock the crystal ball sending it falling to the floor where, Adir, thrusted his sword right through the eye of the creature piercing right through the crystal within causing the ball to shatter.

The Gang made their way across the tower fighting through more apes as they came out to the other side to an array of smaller towers in the distance.

"Still don't like it." Sparx muttered.

"Still doesn't matter, Ignitus, needs us." Spyro argued.

"I'm not complaining." Sparx retorted. "I'm just saying it would be easier if she was smaller…a lot smaller."

Adir shook his head. "As, Spyro, said back in Tall Plains. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy."

Sparx sighed. "Great now I got two wisdom spouting brothers now."

Adir just smiled at that along with, Spyro as they jumped to one tower to the next. They handed more apes guarding along the towers with more Dreadwings patrolling the skies. Spyro handled the Dreadwings as Adir kept the apes busy as they made their way to final tower which had a similar platform with a crystal in the center.

The Platform took them back down to the ground level of fortress. They had to battle more of the crystal ball enemies that, Adir, decided to call them Conduits as how they formed from the walls and acted just like security systems from his home back in the realm of earth.

Once they made it out of the building they continued through more trails of the crystal forests around them. The Apes were becoming more fierce and relentless as they were desperate to keep the three friends from finding, Ignitus.

Adir was equally fighting back through the many waves of apes determined to make it through. The Thought of family plagued his mind thinking about how he failed them. He was not going to let it all happen again with the ones he has left. Not preparing to let any of them down he pushed through the waves as, Spyro, gladly stood by his side fighting against the manner of foes that stood between them and their quarry.

They all got surrounded by a large force of apes at one point in a large clearing that had two buildings with conduit crystal balls rotating on top of them with a beam of light shining down on the ground like a search light.

Spyro and Adir did their best to hold the apes off but there were a good number of medium sized apes along with a couple larger ones bearing down upon them. Adir with his sword locked with another apes sword was knocked hard in the side sending him flying back right through light from the nearby conduit tower. He hit the side of the crystal only to see a bolt of electricity come from the conduit tower and luckily since he was knocked through it so fast it didn't hit him.

This gave, Adir, an idea on how they could handle these many apes. With the Conduit towers only reacting when someone enters that beam of light this could give them an advantage here.

Spyro flew up to attack an ape but was grabbed by his tail and thrown into the large crystal next to, Adir.

"This is not going well at all." Spyro winced.

"Don't worry." Adir pulled, Spyro, back on his feet. "I got an idea. Try and either lead them into those beams of light." Adir pointing at the circle of light that was being guided by the nearby conduit towers. "That will give them quite a shock."

Spyro nodded as they both charged back into the battle. Adir sheathed his sword and used a fire ball to blow right into a group of the apes causing some to scatter and an unfortunate sum to fall into the paths of the wandering conduit lights causing them to rain a volley of bolts of lightning killing any ape in the paths in an instant.

Spyro used his earth tornado's send many of the apes flying in all directions with some coming into the conduit paths and getting killed by their own defenses. With many number apes dead with only one large and few medium size left Spyro and Adir managed to destroy them with various physical and elemental attacks.

Once the battle was over they all took a moment to rest for using so much of their element powers like that exhausted them. Spyro looked at, Adir, with a smile. "Good plan on using their own defenses against them, Adir." He complimented.

Adir chuckled. "So glad I didn't get zapped when I was knocked through them the first time then I wouldn't have noticed what to do." He replied modestly.

"Yeah old, Andy, a smart cookie indeed." Sparx chuckled at his own little compliment earning a playful glare from, Adir.

"Andy huh? Never been called that before." Adir admitted.

"Then I guess I should be calling you that from now on." Sparx replied.

Adir shook his head. "Don't even think about, lantern." Adir warned with a smile getting an equal glare from, Sparx, at the lantern insult.

Spyro and Adir chuckled for a moment as they stood back up and continued on through the crystal trails. More apes, Dreadwings, electric crystal golems were in their way. Spyro and Adir powered on through them as reached a large barred gate that led to a massive clearing with a large flight of steps leading towards a very large tower that surpassed every building the group went through.

"I can bet my sword that's where, Ignitus, is being held." Adir pointed out. Seeing more apes come through the massive doors to the towers ready to defend it from the intruders.

"I think your right, Adir." Spyro agreed "Let's go!"

Spyro and Adir charged through the gate and engaged the apes. A Couple of Dreadwings flew down to assist their comrades as more apes emerged from the massive doors.

Adir sliced through the apes with his two swords as, Spyro, handed one large ape and used his ice shards to pierce it multiple times killing it along with the dread wings freezing them with ice breath and then used his earth blast to shatter them into pieces.

The Group made their way up the stairs but Dreadwings dropped more caches of troops behind them at the bottom of the steps.

"Ill handle them, you get inside, Adir, and do what you can." Spyro said as, Adir, nodded before running back down the stairs to deal with the apes in the rear.

Adir ran up to the entrance of the tower and was just about to reach the doors where they swung open violently hitting, Adir, so hard that he went flying straight through the air and landed right in the middle of the clearing.

Spyro gasped as he saw his friend hit the ground hard killing the last ape and ran to, Adir's, side.

"Are you okay?!" Spyro gasped as, Adir, groaned in pain but was relatively alright.

"What happened?" Sparx asked as, Adir, sat up.

"That happened!" Adir answered pointing up at the entrance as they looked to see a massive armored figure stomped out of the entrance of the tower with one hand on the doorway showing he was the one that knocked, Adir, back.

It appeared similar to the Ice King back at Dante's Freezer but its armor was completely black as night and covered in purple lighting. It carried a large shield in one hand and laughed pointing at, Adir.

"Wither it smiles or not id say we wipe that smug grin off its face!" Adir stood up shaking a bit from the knock to the front. "He's going to get it for that cheap shot!"

"Let's do it!" Spyro charged at the black figure as it cackled electricity from its mouth towards its empty handed forming a massive axe. He took a swing at, Spyro missing him just barely flying up as; Adir jumped up and tried to strike at the monstrous figure getting deflected by its shield before it knocked him back with it.

The Figure raised its axe up and shot electricity in multiple directions as, Spyro, maneuvered through the air avoiding each blast only for one to hit him causing to jolt from the high voltage blast falling onto the stairs.

"Spyro!" Adir gasped seeing the figure stomp up the downed dragon and raised its axe to finish him. Adir let out a loud battle cry sending a wave of ice shards at the figure causing it to draw its attention toward him. It raised its axe again and sent more streaks of purple lighting but focused on, Adir, this time.

Using some quick thinking, Adir, sent his own streaks of lightning to counter it as he and the figures lighting collided cackling loudly as they both tried to overpower one another. Despite being at an impasse with power the figure stomped towards, Adir, to try and strike at him close range.

Adir stopped his electric streaks when the figure raised its axe high and brought it down fast just as, Adir, created an ice wall to deflect it. He grunted as despite deflecting the blow he still felt a good portion of the impact.

Just then, Spyro flew down and collided with the head of the figure causing it to drop its axe and fall to the ground. Adir took the opportunity as the figure was about to stand back up and sent out waves of ice freezing the most of its body.

It was immobilized for the moment as it tried to break free. Adir looked at, Spyro, and nodded earning one from him as well organizing a quick plan.

Spyro flew in front of figure as Adir quickly stood by him and charged up his fist with the element of earth and Spyro let out a mighty earth blast just as, Adir, threw a massive punch right into figure causing its entire body to shatter into bits as its body armor went in multiple directions as streaks of purple lighting vanished into the clouds above and the helmet of the figure rolled down the stairs and a glowing purple aura inside faded into nothing.

"That was Awesome!" Sparx cheered flying up to his friends waving his arms. "But what was thing?"

Spyro and Adir shook their heads. "Not sure, Sparx." Adir replied a bit curious himself despite the encounter.

"Perhaps it was some kind of ruler or master of this place?" Spyro said perplexed. "Maybe before, Cynder took over it ruled over and she may have corrupted it? Much like that, Ice King, we encountered."

Adir and Sparx looked at him and each other for a moment. "You could be right." Adir pointed out.

"Uh…yeah I'd love to stick around and play guessing games but don't we have a job to do?" Sparx retorted out with his arms crossed earning a nod from the dragon and human.

"Your right!" Adir agreed putting his sword away.

"Let's get in the tower and find, Ignitus!" Spyro said as they all ran into the massive tower in hopes they can find their captured friend before it was too late.


	15. Confrontation in the Tower

Confrontation in the Tower

The Gang headed into the terror clearing out a large ape that was standing on an elevator. Purple crystals that surrounded the elevator seemed to be holding the elevator down shooting out rays purple lighting.

Spyro and Adir quickly destroyed them as the elevator rose as soon as the last one was shattered. While the elevator continued to rise one ape after another jumped onto the rising platform as the dragon and young samurai dispatched them with ease.

They were temporarily halted as they were stopped at a level with similar crystals shooting rays of lighting to stop them as more groups of apes came from the multiple passageways on the level.

The Group fought off the apes and destroyed the crystals that held the elevator in place. Rising once more they kept their pace to reach the top of the tower they were in. Each level they were stopped by more crystals and groups of apes as they were desperate to prevent them from getting to the top.

The Dragon and Samurai were not going to be deterred as they worked together fighting off their enemies and destroyed the crystals that held their means of reaching topside.

Finally a large patch of light could be seen from the top despite the clear darkness seeing this time they were going to reach their destination.

As the elevator got closer to the top, Adir closed his eyes as thoughts of his lost family haunted him. He panted heavily both grief and anger shook his body madly. Soon they were about to face the monster that took them from him and fear worked his way into him.

"Adir, are you alright?" Spyro asked seeing, Adir, shake from fear it seems as, Sparx, flew around him.

"What's eating you?" Sparx asked next not liking how, Adir, is looking.

"It's just…" Adir couldn't find the words to say as he actually looked very worried.

Spyro walked up next to him. "I know what you're thinking. Truly I am sorry about your family and I will say I'm afraid too. But we can't let that stop us right now. Ignitus needs you and all of us."

Adir looked at the dragon. He thought of his loss and the horror that is the black dragon who took everything from him and he was afraid to fail not just to lose his own life but to lose those he has left but, Spyro was right. Ignitus needed them all including him for if allows this fear to hold onto him then, Ignitus, would most likely perish and his family would have lost their lives in vain.

Adir looked at, Spyro, with a determined look now. "Your right!" He smiled.

Spyro smiled as well glad to see him confident again. If there's something he always admired about, Adir, it's the confidence he brings no matter what. During this journey to stop, Cynder, he remember in each situation, Adir, always had this confidence in himself as well as his friends, determined to save those they have come to know and to avenge those that were lost. Spyro felt that was a great strength, Adir, had and no matter what comes next he was glad to see once more the confidence in the eyes of, Adir, which in turn gave him the same as well.

The Elevator eventually came to a stop at the top of the tower. The Group looked to find, Ignitus hanging in a cage with a red crystal on a pedestal currently draining the red guardians power.

Surprisingly there were no guards or any kind of defense to protect the crystal and the dragon himself as the group walked towards, Ignitus, unaware from one side of the dark lair a black figure let out soft growl as cold eyes watched them.

"Uh…Spyro?" Sparx muttered "Adir?"

"What?" Spyro asked.

"I don't like this." Sparx replied. "It feels like she's baiting us, I'm getting smarter."

Adir silently agreed with, Sparx, as once again the approach here was being too easy and when looked around he heard a sudden whoosh like something quickly flew off before he could see what it was and it put him on edge.

Ignitus raised his head weakly seeing the purple and human. "Spyro…Adir…" He groaned "Destroy the crystal…quickly!"

"Let's get him out of there before, Cynder, gets back!" Spyro cried.

"Right!" Adir agreed.

Before they could get any closer a monstrous black figure climbed up from the side in the tower and stood on front of the crystal flaring her wings up as a warning. "If only it were that easy, little ones." It hissed.

"Cynder!" Adir gasped.

"S-S-S-So b-b-big." Sparx stammered in fear.

"Time you both learned how complicated life can be." Cynder growled, and raised her head high and smashed it into, Spyro, knocking him into, Adir, back from the Crystal and, Ignitus.

Spyro and Adir struggled to their feet when they heard, Ignitus's voice. "Run, young ones. Save yourselves!"

"Not this time!" Spyro cried out.

Adir growled pulling out his sword. "He's right, this time we fight!" Adir agreed pointing his sword at, Cynder. "Your going to pay for every single scratch you gave my family, your going to answer for everything you have done you, monster!"

Cynder chuckled at that. "Ha ha ha bring it!"

"With pleasure!" Adir let out a loud cry as he charged, Cynder, and Spyro did the same.

Cynder swiped at them with her claws as, Adir, dodged to the left and, Spyro, to the right. Spyro shot a large block of ice at her face making her wince giving, Adir, the moment to strike at her side giving her a gash in her body.

The Black Dragon hissed from the strike bringing her wing down onto him knocking him back. "Still that weak and pathetic being I remember."

Adir stood back up hearing her cold words. "I'm more than what I was that day and I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Adir shot a bolt of electricity from his hands as, Cynder, shielded herself from the blast with her wings.

Spyro took the moment to fly onto her back and began clawing at it. Cynder quickly did a roll to throw him off. She took a swipe at the purple dragon with her claws while, Adir, was quickly charging at her.

Cynder used her tail to strike at, Adir, quickly being deflected by his sword and, Spyro did his best dodge out of the way of the black dragons claws.

Adir dodged to the left as, Cynder's, came back down onto him he raised his sword bringing down onto the flesh end of the tail to try and cut it off but, Cynder, took it away before the blade made impact and swiped the samurai in the sending him straight into, Spyro.

They struggled to get back up and quickly, Spyro, grabbed, Adir, flying up with him just before, Cynder, could bring both her massive claws down on them but quickly used her tail swat the purple dragon down sending both, Adir and himself down onto the ground.

Before, Cynder, could do something else, Spyro and Adir, rose up and together Spyro used lighting blasts shooting orbs of electricity at her as, Adir, shoot balls of fire at her striking the black dragon hard sending her back as she shielded her herself with her wings.

Feeling her wings about to give and the constant bombardment of fire balls and lightning orbs singing her wings and causing her body a lot of pain she flared her wings up with a loud roar then shot a streak dark flames from her mouth.

Spyro and Adir ceased their fire and dodged out of the way but a small of flame struck, Adir, as he grunted from the sudden singe as, Cynder flew over him to the other side, Spyro, quickly checked on him to make sure he was alright.

Cynder let out a cold chuckle "It's so sad it must end this way."

Spyro quickly dashed into the air straight at, Cynder, but she swiped him with a claw knocking him away and, Adir, rose next deflected two strikes from the blade of, Cynder's, tall only knocked next to, Spyro, with her head.

"Now where was I?" Cynder headed for the crystal that finished draining, Ignitus, pulling off the pedestal as the red guardian fell down from the cage to the floor as, Cynder, bursted through the overhead window quickly disappearing into the night.

"Does she ever use doors?" Sparx sighed.

Spyro slowly stood up exhausted for the moment after the tough fight along with, Adir, whom he helped back up.

Adir held his side where, Cynder's, dark flame singed him. Ignitus slowly limped over weakened from the crystal draining him of his power and will.

Spyro couldn't help it but something about, Cynder, didn't feel right. While they fought he recalled looking into her eyes for a moment and noticed something, something familiar but he couldn't understand.

"There was something her eyes, Ignitus." Spyro said looking up to him. "Something familiar."

Adir in truth didn't wish to admit it either but it felt like he wasn't truly fighting a monster as he believed. Something didn't feel like she was completely evil. "I agree but I don't understand why." He said wincing a bit from the singe on his side.

"There should be young ones." Ignitus said. "Spyro and Cynder share more than any of you know.  
He bowed and sighed. "Its time I told you both the truth…all of it. You see after I took Spyro's egg to the silver river, I returned to the grotto to the find utter chaos. The other Guardians had been overrun, and all the other eggs had been smashed by the dark master's forces…all except one. You see, the dark master was torn, he wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon, but he also needed a dragon."

"Why would he need a dragon?" Adir asked.

"Because, Adir, only one born in the year of the dragon could open the portal that served as the dark master's prison." Ignitus answered.

"Cynder?" Spyro realized.

"I'm afraid so." Ignitus said sadly.

"But if we come from the same place why is she so…so…?"

"Evil? Monstrous? Big? Sexy?" Sparx blurted out with the last thing he said earning a glare from, Adir. "Oops did I say that?"

"Because, young ones. Ignitus replied sadly. "After the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Masters poisonous powers…twisted by his evil lore. She has become the Dark Masters monster."

"But why?" Spyro asked his voice cracking a bit.

"What does this Dark Master want?" Adir asked next feeling so sad hearing such horrible news. This Dragon who ruined his life was not entirely at fault as he always believed but truly a victim by this Dark Master who is the real cause of all this chaos.

"He wants to be free from the portal of Convexity. "Ignitus answered. "To wreak havoc across the realms. And If Cynder gets there, he might just succeed.

Spyro and Adir were at a true loss for words but before they could say something else a large crack thunder sounded then a very a large white portal appeared in the sky. "I'm afraid we might be too late." Ignitus yelled.

"No…" Spyro cried mixed with anger and determination. "I refuse to give up. I'm going to stop, Cynder, and the Dark Master."

Adir looked at the portal in the sky again and thought of his family one more time. Remembering one key thing he learned from his father so long ago. A Soldier never quits no matter what.

"I am not going to give up either!" Adir cried out. "I'm going too. We are going to finish this!"

Sparx quickly flew up in front them both. " Whoa Whoa! You heard the Dragon, guys. He said too late. We'll get him next time." Sparx said nervously "Come on, champs, you both did a great job and lets take five."

"No! We are ready now!" Spyro yelled.

"He's right! We have to do this!" Adir cried as Spyro ran to the edge of the tower and Adir quickly hopped onto him.

Ignitus nodded knowing there was no stopping them. "Okay, okay, young ones. Your right. At the very least you have to try."

Spyro flew up into the air with, Adir, looking at Ignitus. "If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then." Ignitus warned them before Spyro flew with, Adir, and Sparx following close behind towards the white portal

"May the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." Ignitus murmured words hope to them as he watched them disappear through the portal.


	16. Final Confront on Convexity

Final Confront on Convexity

Spyro, Sparx, and Adir flew through the portal coming into a realm of darkness and mystery. They spotted a rocky podium and settled down upon taking a look upon the mysterious realm they entered.

They could see many similar rock podiums of many sizes floating upon the realm but what really surprised them were the dwellers that currently slowly floated around.  
The Beings looked to be giant dark shelled jellyfish tall as whales it would seem. One of them slowly rose in front of the podium that the trio was standing on.

"Now I have seen everything!" Sparx gasped watching the giant creature float on.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry I have a feeling you're going to see a lot me, come on!" Spyro said impatiently.

"What is this place?" Adir asked as the whole dark realm made him feel uneasy while eyeing in the distance what looked to be large red planet that provided some light but it only showed off the realms dark demeanor more.

As if suddenly within both, Spyro and Adir's, minds they could hear Ignitus's voice. "Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond." Ignitus's explained with great concern starting to fill his tone. "You must stop, Cynder, before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal. Freeing the Dark Master."

"Uh…how did that happen?" Adir said greatly confused on how, Ignitus seemed to have spoken to them through their minds.

"I'm not sure." Spyro shook his head. "But have to find, Cynder."

"That won't be too hard, look!" Sparx pointed in the distance to see a dark dragon flying towards a large podium that had a raised building in the middle with dark energy surging through it.

"Come on!" Spyro jumped and flew towards the podium where, Cynder was heading.  
Adir quickly followed jumping across one floating podium to the next with, Sparx, staying close behind him. The Trio went as fast as they could to get to, Cynder, as she settled down next to the building walking up to it.

Cynder slowly stepped up to the structure and dropped the crystal by the base of it. The Crystal slowly rose up and floated into the surging energy within disappearing within it.  
"My Master returns." Cynder said with a dark smile on her face with her final task a success.

"No!" Adir yelled jumping onto large podium with, Spyro, flying down next to him.

"We're too late!" Spyro cried.

Cynder turned and scowled at the group. "Hmmm! Persistent little fella's, aren't you?" She walked from the building eyeing the trio with her cold eyes. "This is where it really ends."

"Bring it!" Spyro cried getting into a battle pose.

"No mercy this time!" Cynder growled spreading her wings.

"None given!" Adir retorted pulling out his sword. "This ends now!"

Spyro and Adir charged at, Cynder. The Black dragon dived towards them with Spyro flying up and, Adir, sliding under her holding his sword above causing it to catch onto part of, Cynder's, underside.

Cynder grunted feeling the cut under her body. Once she landed she turned around to see the human still sliding coming to a stop. She threw down her tail blade onto the human. Adir deflected the blow but was pinned for the moment.

Spyro flew down and swiped at, Cynder's face gaining her attention giving, Adir, the chance to move. The young samurai charged a fire ball in his hand and blasted, Cynder, at her side. The Black Dragon roared from the searing pain whipping her tail around knocking, Adir, to the side.

Spyro flew in front of her hitting, Cynder, with an earth blast causing her to fall back. The Purple Dragon hurried over to the human to make sure he was alright. But in the moment, Cynder, unleashed a streak of dark flames upon them.

"Look out!" Sparx cried out far out from the podium keeping a safe distance.  
Adir and Spyro dodged just out of the way of the flames but, Cynder, anticipated their move quickly running up to them and delivered a hard slap to the human knocking him far off to the side. She then turned to, Spyro slashing her large claws at him.

The Purple dragon stayed just out of the way of her claws but he was being forced back and was running out of room and was about to reach the edge.

While, Cynder, was focused on, Spyro, Adir quickly stood up and unleashed streaks of electricity on the black dragon. Cynder screamed as the surging bolts shocked her body madly. Spyro then charged at her quickly jumping up right under her chin delivering an upper cut and fired flames that doused her head in fire.

Cynder flailed her wings out to blew, Spyro away and to get the flames upon her face doused. She turned to, Adir who continued to barrage with electric bolts. Through her will and fighting through the electric surges that agonized her body. Cynder shot out another streak of fire at the young samurai causing him to dodge getting him to cease his attack.

"Enough of this!" Cynder hissed enraged charging at, Adir, with fury in her eyes. Before, Adir could get another chance to move he was grabbed by her claws. Adir screamed as he was now in the hardening grip of the black dragon.

"Let him go!" Spyro yelled flying towards, Cynder, with his mouth searing with flames about to blaze the dragon that had hold of his friend.

Cynder slashed out her tail at the purple dragon when he got close and turned her body towards him holding, Adir, in front so he couldn't fire at her without risk of hitting, Adir.

Adir grunted trying to get himself free but, Cynder's, grip was tight. She only had only his lower in her hold and still he had a grip upon his sword. He quickly changed his sword into its spear form then pried it apart into swords.

He threw one of his swords which pieced into her scales.

Cynder cried out seeing one of samurai's swords pierced deep into the side of her chest. Spyro flew directly at her but the black dragon shot out a dark fire ball that collided with, Spyro knocking him away and onto the ground.

"Spyro!" Adir yelled watching his friend hit the ground hard but, Spyro, was the least of his worries.

Cynder took the human in her hold and began to slam him down hard on the ground repeating. Adir grunted from each slam as the black dragon took no moment to stop as she repeated to slam the samurai full of rage.

Adir groaned dropping his sword as body ached greatly from, Cynder's, relentless slamming. She then tossed him far onto side as he tumbled uncontrollably as, Spyro, rose to a stand weakened and hurt from, Cynder's, fire blast only to watch as his friend was rolling towards the edge.

"Adir!" He screamed in horror along with, Sparx who watched as, Adir, rolled completely off the side and fell out of view.

"No!" Spyro wailed as he watched as his friend was gone. Cynder pulled out the sword that was in her chest as it dripped of her blood a bit dropping it onto the ground. She reread her head back with triumphed laughter finally being rid of her thorns in her side.

"Now it's your turn, purple one." Cynder hissed slowly walking up to the purple dragon who had tears in his eyes having to see the one he called his friend and brother fall at the hands of the black dragon.

Spyro knew he couldn't grieve at this moment as, Cynder, came upon him. He had to finish this as he engaged, Cynder, his mind set on revenge for his lost friend.

However, Adir did not meet his demise just yet. He managed to grab hold of a piece of an edge that stuck out just before he could fall into oblivion. Despite the extreme pain he was enduring he powered on through it to climb back up to the side of the edge he fell off on.

He managed to climb up the side and held onto it to try and catch his breath and take a moment as the pain in his body kept him from finishing his climb. He looked up to see, Spyro currently in battle with, Cynder.

He watched at the purple dragon struck at the large dragon with his tail and claws but his strikes were hardly making her flinch. The Purple Dragon shot out an ice shard that pierced her close where, Adir's sword struck.

Cynder growled as she was through with the little dragon and his constant will to not back down. She grabbed him with one of her claws and slammed him down onto the ground. Spyro struggled to get out of her grip but it was no use.

The Black Dragon laughed bringing her bladed tip just onto, Spyro's, head slowly caressing him. "Truly it is sad to have it end like this." She cooed. "But don't mourn for your friend. You will meet him soon." She raised her bladed tail high and laughed as he was finally going to be an end to the dragon of prophecy once and for all.

Adir watched as, Cynder, was about to finish off, Spyro. He gasped at the horrid sight as flashbacks played in his mind. He could remember the terror on his family's faces when they were trapped and helpless just like, Spyro is now.

Adir couldn't let it happen again. He couldn't lose the only family he had known since the monster that had, Spyro, took them from him. Adir quickly pulled himself back up to the podium. He charged at the black dragon quickly picking up both his swords.

"Nooooo!" He screamed as, Cynder, brought down her bladed tail. Spyro shut his eyes along with, Sparx, who looked away.

A Collision was heard but not onto flesh but onto another blade. To the shock of all that was present including, Cynder, Adir, had both his swords under, Cynder's, bladed tail just before it could stab into, Spyro.

Adir grunted his mind full of rage. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME ONCE! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!"

Adir pushed onto his swords taking, Cynder's, tail to the side and shoving it to the ground next to, Spyro, and shot a flurry of ice making it frozen in place. Adir could feel immense power rising within him. He jumped up dropping his swords with his fists clenched and without realizing what was happening was that his fists were glowing purple.

He threw a right cross onto, Cynder's, face which actually made her rear in pain but, Adir, delivered another blow with a left cross onto it. While, Cynder, was dazed and, Adir, planted back onto the ground, he reared his right fist and with a great need to protect the one loved and his heart set on preventing the very monster from daring to harm him his fist grew brighter and letting out a cry filled with rage and sorrow he felt all this time, delivered a mighty blow onto, Cynder's chest causing her to scream in pain making her drop, Spyro, and was sent flying back far from the group.

Adir growled as he stood in place with his fist out and the glowing aura around it slowly dissipated. He panted as the strike took some of his strength out of him but he watched as, Cynder, from afar was now laying on the ground nearly without motion as she couldn't believe not only was the samurai still alive but such power he used against her. It was not possible.

"Yeah…" Adir said finally taking a moment to calm himself down turning to, Spyro, was indeed shocked at what he witnessed. "Are you okay?"

Spyro nodded as, Adir, helped him to his feet. "Yes, but are you alright?"

Adir took a moment to realize what he did. He looked at his hand to see the purple aura around completely gone. He didn't understand or realize what he just did but he didn't care at the moment all that mattered was the safety of the one he cared for.

"Yeah…I think so." Adir replied. Sparx flew up beside him and twirled around him actually happy that was alright.

"Yo! That was awesome but you guys still have to finish, Cynder." Sparx pointed towards the black dragon who slowly starting to get back up.

Adir nodded. "He's right." Adir picked up his swords and took a stance next to, Spyro. "You ready, brother?"

Spyro nodded. "Lets finish this, brother."

Spyro and Adir charged over to, Cynder just as she got up. She watched as they leapt towards her ready to strike her.

Before they could collide with her, Cynder built up a force that charge around her body and right when, Spyro and Adir got to striking distance they were knocked back by a powerful fury.

"Didn't see that coming." Adir groaned only holding one of his swords with other one stuck in the ground a short distance away.

"Look out!" Spyro tackled, Adir, when, Cynder launched a fiery ball that exploded on  
impact where, Adir, was standing if, Spyro, didn't tackle him out of the way.

Needing to fight and put end to this battle. Spyro opened his mouth and shot beam that looked to be the same aura that charged up around, Adir's, fist when he defended him. He shot the beam constantly through, Cynder. She kept getting knocked back from each burst, Spyro, shocked and was becoming more fazed each time to the point where only flew in spot.  
Suddenly the voice of, Ignitus, once again could be heard in the minds of both, Spyro, and, Adir. "Now it's time to unleash the true dragon within you."

Realizing what, Ignitus, meant. Spyro summoned what looked like a small portal which unleashed a series of aura heads that struck, Cynder, in every direction. Adir wanting to put an end to this as well took the sword he still had in hand bringing up across from him. Using the same aura of power he used before he charged up the sword till glowed bright purple and sent it hurling towards the corrupted dragon and like the series of heads that, Spyro, unleashed, his sword too struck in every part of her body.

Within moments the black dragon fell onto her back and rolled onto her side. Cynder groaned as she was finally after a long hard battle was now defeated.

Adir's sword twirled right back into his awaiting hand like a boomerang as the aura around it vanished along with all the aura heads fading away that, Spyro, summoned.  
Both Spyro and Adir watched as, Cynder's body glowed in a flash of light and behold when  
the light faded, Cynder's form changed into a dragon the same size and age of, Spyro.

"She is just like me!" Spyro gasped.

However a strong gust of wind was felt and the pull of it suddenly was drawing them into the building at the center.

Adir quickly ran up to his sword that was still lodged into the ground. He placed his other sword back into it and held on as the sucking winds grew stronger.  
Spyro planted himself next to, Adir, as each held on. Spyro watched as the motionless body of, Cynder, was being pulled into the structure.

"Dudes, we got to get out of here!" Sparx yelled.

"We can't leave, Cynder, behind." Spyro cried as, Adir's sword was starting to pull out of the ground. "I've got to save her!"

"What!? Sparx sputtered "Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?"

"That wasn't her fault." Spyro retorted. "She was being used by the, Dark Master."  
Spyro looked back to see, Cynder, was almost pulled into the building. "If you're going to save her do it now!" Adir yelled barely holding on but then his sword came out of the ground as he was now being sucked into the building.

"Spyro!" Adir cried as he disappeared within the aura of the building along with, Cynder, was then dragged inside it.

Spyro quickly flew into the aura. Adir quickly put his sword in its sheave on his back as he floated around seeing, Cynder, float closely beside him. He tried to reach her but he couldn't but suddenly he could hear something. It was a very dark voice that somehow made his bones chill.

"Soon." The Dark voice warned but then, Adir could feel something below him. He looked to see it was, Spyro. Adir wrapped his arms around the neck of the dragon as, Spyro, grabbed, Cynder, in his claws and flew out of the dark place as the same voice that, Adir, heard called out to him.

"Spyro." The Dark voiced called out. Causing, Spyro looked back and saw nothing but knew something was there as he exited the aura heading back outside where, Sparx was still fighting the heavy pulling winds.

"Now we can go!" Spyro called.

"Right behind you buddy!" Sparx buzzed after his dragon brethren.

Spyro flew as fast as he could with, Sparx, actually having to hold onto the back of, Adir, as the dragon flew faster and faster as the pulling winds tried to stop him. Spyro flew past many of the rock podiums that were pulled away.

The Dragon could make out a portal in the distance with a series of mighty flaps he made it towards it but the moment he exited the portal, the section cut out and he and his quarry were suddenly zipped forward causing the dragon to lose control as all of them were plummeting to the ground below.

Each of the dragon, human, and dragonfly hit the ground hard tumbling and rolling to a halt. One by one they lost conciseness, Adir, managed to make out that they all made it back to the realm they came from before losing his sight.

"Mommy, fluff my pillow." Sparx whimpered before losing himself to unconsciousness with everyone else.


	17. A Surprise Reunion

A Surprise Reunion

Adir slowly reawakened. His head ached along with all of his body. He felt weak from the battle he along with, Spyro managed to win and save, Cynder by extinguishing the darkness from within her turning her back to normal.

The young man opened his eyes to see he was back in the grotto of the temple. He sat up to see the four guardians looking at him with relieved faces.

"Are you alright?" Ignitus asked.

Adir tried to stand but his legs gave out on him. "Not really." Adir winced.

"Yes that indeed was a nasty fall, in fact it's quite extraordinary that you lack any broken bones, lost limbs…" Volteer explained quickly every possible injury that thankfully was missed. Be it luck or simply he was stronger than he realized.

"What happened?" Adir asked taking off his armor feeling the weight on his body was irritating his soreness.

"You, along with, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder fell out of the portal that appeared in the valley near the temple." Terrador answered. "We watched you all fall unconscious when you landed. I and, Cyril brought you all here to watch over you till you both awaken."

"Both?" Adir said perplexed only for a glowing dragonfly to fly up to his face.

"Hey, Adir!" Sparx waved.

"Sparx!" Adir smiled. "Glad to see your okay."

"Yeah." The Dragonfly nodded but cast a glare to a small black dragoness that was hiding behind, Ignitus's leg. "Only wish she wasn't."

Adir looked to see that, Cynder not only was awake but she seemed well. The little dragoness no bigger than, Spyro nor older than he was looked at the human. Adir watched as she turned her head away in shame. Feeling nothing but guilt and regret for her actions against him.

"Hey!" Adir gently called. "Come here, please."

Cynder left from, Ignitus's leg and walked up to him. "Yes?" Cynder said in a meek voice.

"Glad your alright." Adir smiled.

"I'm…so sorry…Im…" Cynder apologized but felt it wasn't enough for all that she done to not only the human but to every creature that suffered for her evil but, Adir stopped her putting a hand on her side.

"Hey, I know now that what you did wasn't your own actions. It wasn't your fault. But in any case…I forgive you." Adir assure to the shock of, Sparx.

"What are you kidding?!" Sparx fumed "After everything she has done. You are forgiving her?!"

"Sparx you know that…" Adir was about to retaliate but a purple dragon close by slowly lifted his head getting everyone's attention.

"You're awake!" Adir gasped seeing the purple dragon come to. Adir threw off the rest of his armor along with his sword and crawled over to, Spyro. He happily embraced him so relieved he was alright.

Ignitus along with the other dragons smiled as the dragonfly joined in with the hug. The three friends were reunited. They bond once more being shown to all.

"Feeling better, Spyro?" Ignitus asked.

"Not really, Ignitus." Spyro shook his head feeling like a weight on it is trying to pull him down. "That battle drained every bit of my strength. I can hardly lift my head."

"You and me both." Adir added showing he was just as weak and a bit hurt as well.

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return." Ignitus replied. "But they will in time, young ones, they will in time." He then turned to the black dragoness. "Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamt of this day."

"It wasn't just you, Ignitus." Volteer argued. "We've all failed." Cyril and Terrador nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may." Ignitus continued. "We're together again now, thanks to, Spyro, and Adir well done, young ones."

"Thanks, Ignitus." Spyro said bowing his head.

Adir bowed his head as well but something did concern him. "But we still don't know what's happened with the, Dark Master."

"No matter, Adir." Terrador said. "There will be time to talk about the, Dark Master later. For now we should be grateful for you and, Spyro's success."

"Their success?" Sparx blurted out. "Hey, what about me? Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't come out of my mouth or hands, or able to pick up a sword doesn't mean I didn't help, you know."

"You…were a big help, Sparx." Spyro agreed. "No doubt about it."

"Yeah, but just for the record. " Adir added. "A lot of weird stuff does come out of that mouth of yours."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sparx shouted then started buzzing around the dragons and human moaning. "You know I don't need this. I could have stayed with the llama people whatever, where I was appreciated, but no. No, I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil. What a mistake that was, cause I get no thanks, no respect, no love, no credit…"

"My goodness." Ignitus chuckled. "And I thought, Volteer talked a lot!"

Volteer took that remark with a slight blush as all the dragons and human burst out laughing as, Sparx continued. "I left home too, you know. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are a lot bigger to me than they are to you, and did I back away" Uh-uh, no, no, no. why? Cause I got moxy, I'm a tough cookie, I've got class-" He broke off with a cough. " I…got…I had a little frog in my throat. As I was saying, on Tall Plains, they knew a good thing when they saw it, they recognized the value of a quality dragonfly like me, but here I get nothing, not even a thanks, hey how're you doing, good let me buy you a drink. I should go back to the swamp. Mom will make it all good…Mommy always does."

When Sparx mentioned "Mom" Adir reached into his pocket and felt his sister's necklace he found in the dungeons back in, Cynder's lair. He gripped it tightly for within the victory they had there were loss's. Adir believed he lost his family on that fateful day when he tried to save his family when they were taken but that was in vain. Then during the assault on, Cynder's lair he discovered that they were actually kept prisoner but finding nothing but the necklace he got his sister as a present and remembering the cold words of the ape he demanded answers from saying how they were "dealt with." Reminded him of his loss. Adir let out a loud sigh chocking on a whimper.

"What is wrong, Adir?" Ignitus asked.

"Im…just thinking about my family." Adir replied looking down at the floor sadly.

"You miss them, don't you?" Ignitus implied.

Adir nodded. "Yes. I only hope that where they are now…I just hope they are at peace."

Ignitus looked at the other guardians who smiled and nodded at him. Implying to him that he should do what they had planned on since the fire guardian's return from the former lair of, Cynder.

"Come, Adir. I have something to show you." The Fire Guardian stood up. "Spyro and Sparx I do think you should come along as well."

"What is it?" Adir asked not sure what was going on.

"Well you see that…" Volteer was about to explain only for a wing from, Cyril covered his mouth.

"Not now, Volteer! You need to learn when not to speak." Cyril exclaimed.

"Oh goody." Sparx moaned. "I bet the old man is going to shower, Adir with gifts. And I get nothing, typical!"

Spyro shook his head. For whatever, Ignitus wished to show, Adir and with them both wanting to come along it had to be of some importance.

Adir slowly stood up having gained some of his strength back. Though his legs were a bit wobbly he managed to get to his feet. Spyro stood up as well but came to the side of the human when he was about to fall.

"Let me help you." Spyro said allowing, Adir to lean on him.

"Thanks, Spyro." Adir replied. Ignitus walked out to the training room as the purple dragon followed with, Adir leaning on him a bit for support with, Sparx flying close. Cynder and the other guardians remained inside the grotto with the black dragoness looking down still feeling tremendous amounts of guilt and shame wondering if she can ever be forgiven for all that she has done.

Spyro and, Adir followed, Ignitus through the training dojo. They looked up at the giant dragon statue within it and for the first time awed in its wonder. A Dragon standing tall and proud within the very room they trained to learn on to use their powers, to take their fight against the apes and save the realm. For now they did but something deep inside was telling them that despite saving, Cynder, there was still a lingering doubt in their minds that the victory they had was only a temporary one.

"Adir what lies on the balcony is something of yours." Ignitus said stopping before the closed door that led to the balcony outside.

"But what is it? Im confused." Adir asked not knowing what he was implying and, Ignitus was giving him a sly smile. The Same smile that he gave, Spyro when he was about to tell him he was going to fly to, Dante's freezer.

"Oh please…" Sparx whined. "…will you stop with that smile. It's so irritating."

Ignitus shot the dragonfly a quick glare.

"What is it, Ignitus?" Spyro asked getting very curious of what the fire guardian was hiding.

"Venture out, Adir. I believe you will gain your answer." Ignitus gestured towards the door.

"Well…alright." Adir said wondering what the dragon was implying. Feeling a bit better he walked from, Spyro and came up to the door and it opened to reveal the balcony. Adir saw a number of beings standing and sitting around at the balcony. The light from the sun blinded him for a moment before he adjusted his eyes to see what was standing there.

Adir gasped as he could see that the beings on the balcony wearing partially torn garments, some had short and long hair with assorted colors representing age. Some were male and obviously female. "It can't be…" Adir was choking on his voice as fresh tears were starting to fall down his face. "…It can't be."

The Young man was staring a group of humans on the balcony. A Group he was all too familiar with. Believed that was lost forever. Adir slowly walked down the path. He prayed that this was not a dream. That somehow he didn't hallucinate from the effects of the battle he was in.

The Humans were all talking with each. Murmurs and mutters were heard as they talked among themselves. Adir got to the bottom near the group as they were talking so much they didn't realize there was someone other than dragons next to them.

"Is it really you guys?" a voice breaking down was heard that got the humans attention. They turned to see a face they all believed they watched die almost a year ago.

A Woman with long red hair wearing a loose and slightly torn garment that were a combination of cloths put together to make an outfit covering her body but her legs and arms exposed stood in front of the group and walked up to the teary face of, Adir.

She looked over the young man trying to make that she wasn't dreaming. Then she looked at his left hand and could see the same purple dragon that was on him the day he was born. "Adir…" Her voice choked on a whimper."…my son."

"Mother!" Adir leaped towards his mother and embraced her tightly as she did the same. Both them neither letting each other go. Adir looked to see the other humans. It was his Family! His Uncle, grandparents, Cousin, little brother and his older sister! They each lost themselves and headed straight for mother and son and embraced in tears of relieved happiness.

"Guys…you're alive!" Adir cried as he couldn't believe it. His family was alive! This was a dream, it had to be. It just couldn't be possible!

"We are, Adir." A little human with short brown hair wearing cloth bottoms embraced, Adir on his leg with many tears flowing down his face. "Im so glad you're alive, big brother!"

"Oh, Rai." Adir cried letting go of his mother and embraced the brother he sorely missed.

"I can't believe you made it. Always I felt you were still kicking, Adir." A Girl slightly taller than, Adir with long brown hair wearing a near same outfit as, Adir's mother was embracing the young man behind him.

Adir let go of, Rai and turned see it was his sister! "Molly!" Adir cried embracing the sister he loved so much. The same that he thought was lost.

"Glad to see you, cousin." A Masculine voice beamed picking up, Adir from molly turning him around and embraced him tightly so much that, Adir nearly lost his breath.

"Good to see you too, Sid!" Adir choked from the lack of air but he didn't care about it He happily embraced his large cousin who still was a mountain of pure muscle as he was before the incident that changed all their lives. It was all too real to make sure he wasn't dead nor dreaming. This was reality. His Family was alive! And, Adir happy welcomed and embraced his, Uncle and Grandparents as well. They were together again!

Ignitus, Spyro and Sparx watched as the family below them embraced, Adir one after the other. A Joyful and Happy tear filled reunion. Ignitus smiled so happy for the young man. He was glad have found the family when he left, Cynder's lair.

"So that's the surprise." Sparx chuckled watching, Adir constantly get embraced by each member of his lost family. He looked up at, Ignitus and shook his head. "You sneaky dog, you."

Ignitus chuckled at the dragonfly's remark. Spyro was beyond happy for, Adir. He was the one who found, Adir when he was at near death almost a year ago. He had been by his side since then and together they grew into something else. More than friends, They became family. He was there when, Adir believed he truly lost his family back in the dungeons of, Cynder's Lair where they found nothing but a necklace. Now it seems he didn't lose them at all. He was truly happy for, Adir but there were some questions that would need to be answered about this. Little did he know he would not be the one asking them as, Ignitus headed down to the balcony.

As the tears began to cease and the reliving embraces were nearly done, Adir had so many questions right now. "How?" He asked wiping some remaining tears from his eyes. "What happened with you all?"

"It was, Cynder." Sid clenched his large fists. "In that day when we watched you believing she killed you, she wondered what she could do with us."

Rai nodded. "She took us to that dark castle. She enslaved us, Adir."

"What?" Adir said surprised.

"It's true." Molly stated. "Cynder she made us her slaves. Every day we were forced against our wills to do what she wanted."

"Yeah…" Adir's uncle looked away with shame lifting up his makeshift shirt turning around showing a series of scars that shocked, Adir. "…that's what I received when I tried to orchestrate an escape."

"Oh my god!" Adar looked at the many marks on his uncles back. He was beaten severely with a prod of some sort.

"I can't believe she did that to you all!" Adir was beyond words. He was glad they all were alive but to have been slaves under, Cynder when she was still a monster was horrifying.

"Day after day we toiled." Adir's mother began. "From cleaning floors of that castle. Sharpening her talons and tail blade along with weapons for those wretched apes and so much more…we only were ever fed scraps and leftovers from her meals. Always she would warn us that defiance would lead to fates worse than death. You saw on your uncle how true that was."

Adir just couldn't comprehend how his family had lived in such brutal conditions like that. He was lucky to not only have been saved but gained a home with a kind dragonfly family. Knowing his family lived as slaves made him feel a sense of guilt. If only he set out sooner on the quest he went on with, Spyro.

"However a few days ago, we overheard from the apes there was talk of trouble." The Grandfather said.

"Yes, we listened on how a temple was retaken by a red dragon, a purple one and a strange being walking on two legs." The Grandmother said next.

Adir cocked his head. The Apes were talking about when he along with the others retook the temple they are standing of the balcony of?

"We started to hope that maybe that was you they were talking about, Adir." Molly smiled bringing her arm around her little brother gaining a smile from him too. "So glad to know it was true."

"Cynder started to leave more frequently from the castle." Sid said. "She came back with these glowing orbs as the gossip from the apes made us realize they were of some importance."

Adir nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"However she came back with a red dragon. Imprisoned him in one of the towers and used a crystal to drain him." Rai explained.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about there, Rai." Adir nodded. He knew he had a lot to explain but first he had to ask another question. "But if you were prisoners, slaves under, Cynder where were you guys? Spyro and I attacked the lair and we found an ape talking about prisoners. He said that they were dealt with. Once we made it to the dungeons I didn't find you guys and I assumed the worst."

Though, Adir's family equally had many questions for him they believed they should answer questions of the recent events.

"Cynder as soon as she brought that red dragon in knew that her castle would be attacked soon." Molly explained. "Cynder still had use for us and ordered her apes to take us away. They would take us somewhere where, Cynder would meet up after she finished with what she was planning. God knows what it was."

Adir realized that was that ape he encountered in the lair meant by "dealt with." He wasn't meaning dealt as in death but actually dealt as in taken away. What a relieve it was. But another question came to mind about that.

"But if that is true how are you all here?" Adir asked next as, Ignitus who was standing close by smiled.

"We were chained up and marched out of the castle through the paths filled with crystals. We were lead into some woods filled with tree's and giant mushrooms." Sid explained next. "While we were being taken away something from above came down and killed the forward guards. It was the same red dragon we saw, Cynder drag into castle and hooked up to that crystal.

"He killed some of the guards but he was actually pretty weak." Sid continued "He was slow and there were many apes. However with most of them distracted trying to kill him we all took the advantage we had and managed to kill the ape with the chain's we that were bonded with that thankfully were a bit loose to move a bit and we piled onto the one with the keys. Once we managed to free ourselves we did our best to help him. I admit we were not too much without any weapons but we distracted the apes off him long enough for the dragon to kill them."

"It is indeed a truthful tale." Ignitus agreed nearby as they the human family looked over at him thankful smiles.

"With our guards dead. The Dragon led us here to this temple. Told us for now it was the safest place to be." Adir's uncle said.

"Though there is still so much we don't know but I don't care about that right now." Adir's Mother embraced her once lost son again. "All I care about now is that your alive, Adir and we are together again."

"Me too, Mom!" Adir sniffed and looked at, Ignitus. He let go of his mother and walked past his family up to, Ignitus.

"Thank you." Adir said truly grateful to the fire guardian who not only found his family but saved them and helped reunite them all.

"Don't thank me, young one." Ignitus leaned down to, Adir. "I was fortunate to come across them when I left the lair. I knew right away it was those that you lost and I couldn't allow them to continue to suffer an apparent life of enslavement."

"Still thank you, Ignitus." Adir embraced the dragons muzzle and hugged him tightly. He would not forget what this dragon did for his family nor for what he did for him too. He gave him so much in the short amount of time they had known each other. He trained him, he made him believe and regain faith in himself. He reminded, Adir of his father. A True being of good.

Spyro came up to the guardian and young man. He recalled something from the dungeons. "Adir don't you have something that belongs to your sister?"

"Oh!" Adir sputtered reaching into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "Thanks for the reminder, Spyro."

"Molly!" Adir called. "I think you lost something." He came up to his sister and handed the necklace to her.

"I lost this when we were being dragged away!" Molly held the necklace in her hands. "I never took this off. I wore it to always remind me of you, Adir. Every day I always hoped that maybe somehow you were alive and when we started hearing rumors though the castle about a purple dragon and two legged creature ruining outposts and delaying, Cynder's plan's I just knew it was you. Your gift kept me hopeful."

"Im glad, sis." Adir smiled but then a certain dragonfly flew next to him.

"Well buddy now that the joy filled reunion is over. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sparx said rather rudely.

"What's with, Tinker Bell there?" The Uncle asked

"Who or what is Tinker bell and who are you calling that?" Sparx retorted back at, Adir's uncle making, Adir chuckle.

"Ill explain that later. First I would like you all to meet, Sparx." Adir introduced the dragonfly who folded arms and tried to put on a heroic look.

"Yeah that's me!" Sparx bubbled. "Savior of Tall Plains, God of the Atlawa's. Please, please hold your applause."

Adir sighed for, Sparx's ego truly was not his best quality but he is a good friend. "And I would like you to meet, Spyro."

"Hello everyone." Spyro walked up the family and gave them all a friendly smile. "Adir always thought of you all since, Sparx and I found him. Im so glad to find you all alive and together again."

"You found him?" Adir's mother asked.

"It's a long story, Mom." Adir said.

"Well it seems we are not going anywhere soon. Why don't you tell us, Adir?" She said.

"Let me start from the beginning." Adir began the tale from the moment; Cynder knocked him off the cliff a year ago.

The next few hours were spent in the grotto. Adir's family sat around with guardians as, Spyro and Adir told the tale of their meeting. They talked about every event that transpired that led them to find, Ignitus after an encounter with a group of apes that captured, Sparx.

The Guardians each pitched in telling their story about how their sacred duties, what transpired which lead to the destruction of the egg's and the capture of, Cynder's which led her to become the monster they were enslaved under.

Adir's family however didn't want to believe after a whole year enslaved under that dragoness who was just as black hearted as the color of her body there was no way she could be any good to the agreement of, Sparx but Spyro and Adir knew otherwise. However, Cynder stayed in the training room wanting to keep her distance from anyone for now.

The Purple Dragon talked about every location he, Adir and Sparx ventured out to find the lost guardians and prevent the plans of the Dark Master from coming to fruition which the Guardians told who he was to the family.

The Human family was equally surprised to find out that, Adir was a capable warrior it was hard to explain but the young man told them as best he could on how he apparently was decedent of warriors known as the "Dragon Samurai." However would it also mean that his family were descendents too?

It really perplexed them on how they never heard of such a thing. How could they be descendents? Why have they never once heard of anything about this before? How could these descendents have powers and, Adir so suddenly got these powers along with knowing how to fight in various forms of combat? So many questions lingered in their minds though it was thanks to the apparent descendents that helped, Adir became a great warrior which in turn led him to survive and save a realm along with being the reason they are all back together in the first place.

Truly this was a grand moment. Adir's family was reunited after so long and each believing for a time that the worst came to past but remained hopeful for a miracle. Cynder was restored to normal and the realm was saved.

The Guardians tended to, Adir's family as they showed them throughout the temple and took them around on flights across the land so they could get to see and learn all that they never had being trapped under, Cynder's rule in her lair. Adir for the first time in so long finally was truly happy the regaining of what he thought he lost was the most happiest moment in his life and getting the chance to have, Spyro and Sparx with him now made it a much more grander family and the best he could ever have asked for.

Soon enough night had fallen and the family of humans each exhausted from the days trials, hearing the tales of what they missed and going on rides with the guardians to learn about the land. The Guardians allowed them refuge in the training dojo until proper quarters could be made.

Adir made sure each of his family was settled for now that they are back. Once more now it was his duty to see it that nothing would happen to them again. He silently vowed that this time he will watch over them.

As he tended to his family, Spyro walked out to the balcony outside and looked out at the stars. He was soon joined by, Adir who finished making sure his family was alright and, Cynder followed him as well.

"See anything, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"No." Spyro said, shaking his head " but I've got a bad feeling."

"Me too." She said.

"Im afraid I feel the same." Adir said too. They all looked out into the night. Somehow they knew the danger was far from over. If anything, it had only just begun…


	18. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hello Everyone who had watched and followed this story.

I want to personally thank you all for taking your time for reading this story that has been on my mind for many years since the day the first game came out. This Game awoke something in my mind and it has brought me some of the most pleasant memories I cherish every day.

It had taken me a long time to write this.

I understand theres a lot of flaws here and there and I appreciate everyone who had helped me point them out and fix them. I still have a lot to learn about writing but its thanks to many of you im getting better everyday.

Your support is always very appreciated and im blessed to know how much you enjoy the story and helped give me the motivation to continue it all the way through.

Not to worry for those of you that are big fans of the TLOS Franchise I believe you can guess what story will come next.

It will take some time before I can start it but I promise you it will be written and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this first story.

Long Live the The Legend of Spyro! In my book its the greatest game EVER! No one can ever tell me otherwise.

Thank you all again for your love and support and I hope I can continue to make stories that you will enjoy. Have a great one my friends.


End file.
